


The Firebrand

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But they're all there at the castle as one big happy family, F/F, F/M, James is pure mischeif, M/M, Romance, Scorpious and Albus are background, Wizarding World, just a bunch of kids going to Hogwarts when it's not batshit insane, mostly just fluff and fangirling, these characters are total dorks tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille Winthrope is a mage from Western Virginia who has attended the Salem Institute in Northern Maine since she was seven years old. Now, ten years later, she is the first student from the United States to ever be accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a foreign exchange student. It's been 23 years since the Battle of Hogwarts, since the the Second World Wizarding War, and things have been relatively normal ever since. But as Camille starts her year off in the strange place of her dreams, she will find that she learns more than she ever planned, and that "normal" at Hogwarts doesn't necessarily mean "calm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Oh my God, if you're reading this, bless your heart. You mean the world to me, you precious being.
> 
> Anyway, this story is mostly a conglomerate of characters I imagine as they attend Hogwarts in the years following the main three. It's set in 2021. Camille is the only POV I write from. James Sirius and Lucy Weasley are also 7th years so there's a lot of interaction with them, but all of the kids of the characters that we know and love (that are still in school) are mentioned in some way. There's also about a millions different headcannons from tumblr in the coming chapters, some that are not mine and I will credit as they are mentioned. That said, all facts of the American Wizarding World and its schools and organizations are credited to americanwizarding.tumblr.com. They gave me permission and I am eternally grateful for it. There will be mentions of triggering events and topics in coming chapters and I will always put warnings in the AN at the top of the chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I will shut up now. This story starts slow but it will pick up, so bear with me. Thanks for reading <3

Camille readjusted herself in her seat for the millionth time. A quick glance out the window showed the Scottish countryside zipping by, faster and faster. Though it was dark, she could see the lights of small towns as the train passed them by. She looked at her hands, which were trembling slightly, and clenched them into fists. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. A knock at the door made her jump. When she looked she saw only the outline of the trolley lady, who then slid the compartment door open and gave her a warm smile. Camille relaxed at once and smiled back.

“Thought you might want some sweets, dear. Sweets always chase away the jitters.” Her Scottish accent was soft. Camille couldn’t place it, but it made her feel something like home. She stood and approached the trolley.

“Do I seem jittery?” She let out a nervous chuckle as she scanned the cart and began picking up chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans (even though that was always a risk) and licorice wands and pretty much one of everything. “I’ve only ever had most of these, like, once before.” She dumped her haul onto the seat and began to dig through her pockets for a few galleons.

The trolley lady was now grinning as she pocketed the money and sorted out the change. “Yes, I’ve had a few of the American magical confections. Their chocolate is always a bit bitter for my tastes though.” She winked. “So this is your first time on the Hogwarts Express?”

“Yes,” Camille said with something between a sigh and a chuckle. “Is it that obvious? Well, I guess the accent kind of gives it away.”

“It’s very rare that the Express runs more than twice on the first day of school, so yes, we knew you were something special. They put a spell on the train to help us get you there in time for the feast.”

Camille’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, I hate to be an inconvenience. I just got held up at the Department of Foreign Affairs and Magical Cooperation because they had somehow delayed approving my application and Headmaster Herrnstein had to fly in to help speed up the process and when he left they still had to brief me on foreign policy—”

“Miss!” the lady exclaimed. “It’s quite alright. It’s an adventure.” She gave her a small squeeze on the arm and rolled her cart back into the hall.

She began to slide the door and Camille smiled at her. “Actually, could you leave it open?”

“Of course, dear.” And with that she rolled off down the hall.

Camille immediately tore into her candies. She hadn’t had a European sweets since she was 12 when her parents had ordered some to sell at the front of their wand shop. Granted, most of the candies never made it to the shelf and so they refused to order more, but it was still one of her favorite memories. She pictured herself, sitting on the floor, covered in thirty plus wrappers, barely able to move, and both her parents staring down at her trying to contain their laughter and find it in themselves to be pissed. In the end they were all laughing, but she still got grounded. She giggled at the thought, and then bit off the head of her first chocolate Frog. The card she got was Hermione Granger.

After she ate so much she felt she might be sick, she decided to explore the train in an attempt to walk it off. She stuck her head into the hallway and looked both ways and tried to imagine it milling with students of all ages, each compartment filled to their maximum. She’d read about how busy the Platform 9¾ was every year on September 1st. There was a small part of her that was angry with the DFAMC for making her miss that experience, but at least this way she could explore a little more, prepare herself for the daunting task at hand. Truth be told, it was almost calming, looking into all the empty compartments. She pictured the seventh years laughing and joking together, the most carefree on the train, and the first years, innocent and nervous to find out what house they would be sorted into.

That was a whole other issue. What house would she be sorted into? She’d been fascinated by Hogwarts for as long as she could remember. When she was younger she’d wanted to be in Gryffindor, but she wasn’t a kid anymore. The world didn’t fit into neat little sections and neither did she. She knew what traditional ideals were for each house, but there were parts of herself that she saw in all of them. More than anything she was just terrified. As far as her research told her, and what Headmaster Herrnstein told her, she was the first student to ever join into Hogwarts in their seventh year, and she was the first foreign exchange student in Hogwarts’ history. That was a lot to take in, a lot of responsibility. It made her feel a scared in a way. She had no family and no friends in this place. The only thing she had was her knowledge of Hogwarts, which, if she was honest, had probably been so warped by herself over the years that she was setting herself up for disappointment.

Camille had reached the end of her car. She sighed and opened the door to go into the next one. There was no one else on the train, as far as she knew, other than the trolley lady, the driver, and the conductor so there really wasn’t a good reason why she shouldn’t explore where she liked. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.  
Ten minutes and two train cars later she was at the end of the train. She turned to head back to her seat when something caught her eye. There was a neatly folded piece of parchment on the floor of the compartment next to her. She slid the door open and picked it up. It had the feeling of softness that parchment only gets after a hundred hands had touched it. She unfolded it carefully, more than a little curious to see what this worn paper held inside.

My dearest girl,

It’s days like this when I miss you the most. The lab never seems to be as warm as I want it to be, no matter how many heating and permanency charms I place on it. I rarely see George anymore. He has his own projects that he’s working on, of course, but some interaction would be nice at least once in a while.

Anyway, I wanted to write to tell you that I think I’m close to the breakthrough. I’m only one element away from finishing, well, I’ll only be able to tell you once I’ve finished. But I’m close. So close. You might even be able to come to see me for Christmas. Oh, Sally, I can’t tell you how excited that makes me. I miss your light. I miss your smiles and jokes. I’m beginning to think you’re what I’m missing from the lab and why I can’t get warm here.

How is Hogwarts? Anything exciting happening yet? I hope you’re not too worried about Transfiguration. I know the semester only started today, but I know how you are, dear. Please tell your friends I say hello.

All my love,

Your Sunshine

Camille looked up from the letter with a small smile. Whoever had written the letter was obviously very smitten with whoever this Sally was. She pocketed the letter and left the compartment. Hopefully she could find this girl and return the letter, but if not it was still an interesting memento from the trip.

No sooner had she walked back into her car than she heard her name called. The trolley lady was standing at the other end of the hall, still with her cart of candy. “We’re only five minutes out now, dear. Go ahead and gather up your things.” She smiled again and rolled off to the next car.

Camille gave her a small wave and then almost collapsed onto the seat in her compartment. She suddenly felt rather sweaty and her breathing became shallower. A quick glance up to the top shelf above the opposite seat told her that all her things were where she left them. She pulled the trunk down and glared at it, half wishing she had stored it down the hall just so she could at least have that to try and drag out the time. Instead she looked from the bag to the window to the compartment door, feeling seven kinds of terrified and excited. She sat down and settled on looking out the window, watching as the country side slowed, knees bouncing up and down.

When the whistle blew signaling their arrival she was grateful there was no one else on the train. She had tripped over her bag and nearly smashed right through the compartment door in her eagerness to get off the train. In a second she was standing at the opening, staring at the platform of Hogsmeade. She felt as if her lungs might collapse.

“Good luck, kid.”

She turned to see the conductor standing next to the trolley lady, both of them watching her with small, kind smiles from the hall to her left.

“You’ll do wonderfully,” the lady told her.

A grin finally broke across Camille’s face and before she could think about it, she swooped down and hugged the woman, who, though startled, hugged her back. Camille stood back and smiled at them. “Thank you so much.” With that said, she faced the exit and in two small steps that seemed all too big, she was standing there in Hogsmeade. She stared at her feet for a moment, gripped her trunk tightly, and gave the lady and the conductor a wave.

Although it was well into the night, she could hear the bustle and laughter of life in the all-wizard town. She picked up her trunk and began to run, at least to the best of her ability with the weight, in the opposite direction of the town. She was running to the front of the train, past the platform building, desperate for her first look at the school. As she reared around the corner of the platform, she stopped so abruptly that she nearly fell. Her throat was dry and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she looked up. But it wasn’t the castle that she saw. She grinned.

“Hagrid.”

“Yeh already know who I am?” His voice had the deep gravel she had always imagined when she pictured the half giant. But his age was beginning to show, not only in his voice, but his wild black hair was mostly gray now. “‘Spose I shouldn’ be surprised.”

“Of course I do.” She grinned and dropped her trunk, holding out her hand. “I’m Camille Winthrope. It is such an honor to meet you. I’ve read so much about you.”  
Camille thought she saw his cheeks redden. His hand engulfed hers and he gave it a quick shake and she heard him say something that was between a huff and a pleased mumble. “Right. Well, best be gettin’ yeh to the castle.”

He moved aside and Camille didn’t try to stifle her gasp. There was the castle, glowing with its lit windows against the night sky. The moon and stars were shining and the lake was glittering beneath them. She felt her heart jump into her throat and tears began to fill her eyes. So much history had happened here, so much magical discovery and development. It was only twenty three years ago that Voldemort had attacked the castle, arguably the biggest event the school’s history. But the way the castle looked tonight, the way it was emanating a warmth and hominess she had only dreamed of, she could only grin, any nervousness she had had leaving her immediately. She turned to Hagrid and wiped the tears on the back of her hand. He let out a chuckle.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen ah student get so worked up.”

Camille shrugged and looked up to him with a small smile. They began walking to where she assumed the carriages were. “I don’t know. I’ve just—I’ve always dreamed of coming here, for as long as I can remember. And it’s—so much has happened here, and I’m just some girl from America. And I’m talking to you.” She laughed at the absurdity and shook her head. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“Ain’t got nuthin’ ta do with luck.” Camille looked up and Hagrid gave her a sideways look with a wink. “Only the best a the best come ta Hogwarts.” He didn’t say anything else and they kept walking. Camille looked at the ground and smiled to herself. “An here we are.”

There was a single carriage in front of her, guided by what appeared to be nothing. Camille knew, of course, that these carriages were drawn by thestrals, but one could only see these creatures if they witnessed someone die. “Is it weird that I feel a mix of relief and disappointment that I can’t see them? The thestrals, I mean?”

Hagrid lifted her trunk into the back of the carriage and turned to her. “I don’t reckon so.” He offered her a hand in getting up and she obliged. He looked at her with a small smile and she returned it. He kept staring, almost as if he was struggling to think of words. “Ya know, if ya want, ya can come by my hut for tea some time.”

Camille’s face broke into the largest grin she’d had so far. “I would love that!”

Hagrid chuckled again. “Alright. Professor McGonagall will be waitin’ for yeh in the entrance hall. Good luck, Camille.” With that, the carriage began moving up the lane to the castle. Camille smiled and waved at Hagrid once more, then turned to face her new home.


	2. The Sorting

Pulling up to the castle was enough to re-summon all her nervous energy. The carriage stopped at the steps leading into the entrance hall. The school was so much bigger up close, larger than even she could have imagined. She could only see this section of the building now, but it seemed the building itself spanned the length of nearly a mile. She hopped out of the carriage and took a deep breath. The carriage immediately pulled away, with her trunk still in the back. She watched it go but wasn’t too worried. The bag wasn’t exactly a top priority at the moment. The steps were literally at her feet. All she had to do was take the first step up the stairs and her career at Hogwarts began.

  
Camille laughed and sprinted to the top.

  
When she reached the top she turned to look at the glistening lake again, more giggles escaping her. She buckled over as she stared, hands on her knees, robes pooling at her feet. She really wasn’t in the best shape, she thought as her breath came in ragged stints. But a giggle still escaped every few seconds.

  
She heard a cough behind her and jumped. When she turned and saw who it was she felt all oxygen leave her.

  
“Ms. Winthrope.”

  
“Professor McGonagall,” Camille all but gasped. She straightened immediately, running her hands through the wrinkles in her robe that her run had created. “I’m so sorry,” she huffed out. “I just saw the stairs and I got so excited that I just—”

  
“Ms. Winthrope.” McGonagall fixed her with a pointed stare. Camille shut up immediately. She felt like she could physically feel the professor’s evaluation as her gaze rolled over her frame.

  
As terrified as she was, a small part of her had to fight the urge to grin like an idiot. This was Professor McGonagall. Professor Minerva McGonagall. This was a woman who had faced both Wizarding Wars and emerged a hero. And not only that, after the second War she had remained at the school. She was Headmistress and she rebuilt the entirety of the castle, both in physicality and its inhabitants. When the castle seemed it would never be the same, she helped heal it. Hell, she had been the main catalyst in its healing. And after seeing how the Houses reacted in the battle, seeing people come together despite blood or affiliations, she realized how arbitrary the house confines were and set forth the initiative to make the houses fluid. People could sit at whatever table they wanted, visit common rooms, share passwords, etc. Professor McGonagall had led a generation to the New Age of Hogwarts. And she could have easily retired. She’d given more than enough. But even now, she stood here, in the school. A teacher and a monument of the greatness as much as the castle itself was.

  
Camille had to remind herself to breathe.

  
After what seemed like an eternity of examination, McGonagall’s lips quirked up ever so slightly. “This way, Ms. Winthrope.”

  
She turned to walk and Camille rushed to catch up. “I-I’m sorry I’m late professor. I know this is such an inconvenience.”

  
McGonagall glanced at her as if she’d just started speaking mermish. “Nonsense. You can’t help that the Department of Foreign Affairs and Magical Cooperation is run by incompetent idiots,” she huffed. “Besides, this will ease you in. If you had been here in time you would have been sorted with the first years.”

  
She let that statement stand and Camille pictured herself standing with all the first years and shook the thought away. For the first time tonight, she was grateful to the DFAMC.

  
McGonagall was staring straight ahead as they walked and Camille was, honestly, gaping at her. “Umm, Professor. Where are we going?”

  
She was silent for a moment. “The Headmaster’s office. You’ll be sorted there and then be escorted to the Great Hall. You should make it in time for pudding.”

  
Camille stared at the floor. She could feel her palms starting to sweat. She took a few steadying breaths and looked up again. They were taking a sharp left down another hall. Camille stared at the portraits as they passed, who were mostly oblivious to the pair that was steadily moving down the hall, other than the occasional “Good evening.” Camille smirked. She hoped she would have an opportunity to explore all the halls of the castle while she was here. She could practically feel all the history and stories leaking from the walls and, literally, speaking through the paintings.

  
They stopped and Camille looked up to see that they were standing in front a gigantic Hippogriff statue. She recognized it immediately as the entrance to the Headmaster’s office.

  
“Hinkiepuff,” McGonagall stated. The statue stood aside to reveal a spiral staircase. McGonagall turned to Camille. “Professor Herrnstein is waiting for in his office. Good luck.”

  
Camille walked toward the staircase and turned around with one foot on the first step. McGonagall had already begun to walk toward the Great Hall. “Professor!” she called.

  
McGonagall turned with an eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

  
Camille smiled at her. “Thank you, you know, for you service. To this school, and the wizarding world. Just, thank you.” And blushing like crazy she hopped onto the stair case and let it carry her up the office, not daring to look at Professor McGonagall’s face.

~

The spiral of the stairs as she ascended into the Headmaster’s office seemed to last for a very long time. Camille bounced on the balls of her feet and clenched and unclenched her hands. “You can do this,” she whispered.

  
And then her head broke through into the office. She could see book shelves lining all around the room as she made the final spin. There were tables scattered around the room with test tubes and papers and various chemistry tools lying on them. Professor Herrnstein was a rather well known alchemist, even internationally, so there wasn’t much surprise there. The stairs quit their lift and she was facing a desk that looked much more orderly than the rest of the room. On either side of the desk was a staircase that led to a small landing that had a gigantic telescope in its center, facing a window that stretched from the skylight to the floor.

  
To the left of the landing a man was standing facing the window with his hands clasped behind his back. He turned to her at the light sound of the stone step meeting the stone floor. He had a short beard that was mostly black, but Camille could see from where she stood that it was growing white. His robes were a deep mahogany velvet and his hair was parted neatly to the left.

  
The man grinned. “Ms. Winthrope! Please, come join me.” He turned back to the window and Camille made her way to the left staircase.

  
Once she was next to him she smiled in return. “Hello, Professor Herrnstein. Nice to see you again.” They had met multiple times in the past year as they prepared and arranged for her term at Hogwarts. Not to mention the debacle with the DFAMC earlier that day.

  
He hmm-ed his ascent, continuing to stare out the window with a small smile resting on his face. Camille had noticed that the man always seemed to smile. He was cheery and quick with his wits, and from what she could tell, had a marvelous sense of humor, even if it was at times a bit barbed.

  
She turned with him and stared out the window, grateful for the moment of calm. The view was almost enough to make her tear up again. She could see all the lake and surrounding woods and the stars above through this window. The image was so dazzling and serene that she felt frozen in the moment. In a part of her mind, Camille knew that her world was about to be rent into chaos. Not that she minded. It was the kind of chaos that she wanted, a change that led to new ways of seeing and learning and being. She was no longer the young mage that could barely see over her parents’ counter. She was a woman, or close enough to one. And she was doing this on her own. She was changing her life.

  
But for now, there was only the view of the lake. The water shimmered in a way that seemed to mimic the stars and the trees appeared as celestial beings in the light reflected from above and below.

  
If anyone could ever doubt the existence of magic, this view would show them the truth.

  
“I don’t think I will ever tire of this view. It’s honestly the only reason I took the job.”

  
Camille rolled her eyes and smirked, the spell broken. She turned to him “Sure, Professor. I bet. The view and this office. Those are the only reasons you’re here. Students be damned.”

  
Herrnstein grinned and his mustache, which was slightly curled at the ends, lifted and lit up his whole face. “Absolutely.” He clapped his hands together. “Right. Now, to get you sorted. If we don’t hurry, you’ll miss the end of the feast.” He rubbed his hands together and swiped his right over his left off in the direction in front of his desk. Brown dust shimmered out of his hand and moved and expanded until a stool and the Sorting Hat were resting in front of his desk.

  
Camille grinned. “Amazing.”

  
Professor Herrnstein began walking down the stairs and Camille followed. He picked up the Hat, which still looked like just a hat in his hands, but Camille knew that in a moment it would speak to her and tell her which House she belonged to.

  
“Miss Winthrope.” He nodded to the stool with a smile.

  
Camille sat and gripped the stool until her knuckles were white. “Okay.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I’m ready.”

  
She felt the hat touch her hair before it hit her head, giving her a small moment before the voice filled her head.

  
“Ah, this is different. Yes, you’re not a child. You’re a traveler, a mover, a changer. You’ve come here to change your life. Well, that’s definitely what you will find here, child. Now, where to put you, where to put you. Your mind is formed almost in full. I see a slyness and resourcefulness, a heart and stubbornness, wit and curiosity, but also humility and compassion. Difficult, yes, very difficult. Do you have a preference?”

  
Camille smiled. “I’m at Hogwarts. I’ll be happy wherever I am.”

  
There was a moment of silence, and then, “Ravenclaw!”

  
Camille laughed and took the hat off, grinning at the headmaster, who was smiling at her in return.

  
“I take it you’re happy with its decision?”

  
Camille stood and handed him the hat. “It doesn’t matter to me what House I’m in. I’m just happy to be here. And having a House, it makes it feel like, like I belong? Is that weird?” She let out a nervous chuckle and fiddled with the sleeve of her robes, avoiding Herrnstein’s eye contact.

  
He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. “Camille, in the past year I’ve had the pleasure of getting to know you and helping you prepare to join our school. And after a year, I can say with full honesty that if anyone belonged here…it’s probably some genius wizard in another country.”

  
“Hey!”

  
Herrnstein laughed. “In all seriousness, Camille, you’ve been rigorously interviewed and prepped. You’ve dreamed of this for your whole life, and I know this because you have told me as much every time I’ve seen you. So please, go join the feast with your House.” He extended his arm to the door.

  
Camille grinned at him. “Thank you, professor.” She sprinted to the patch of floor that led down stairs, which immediately began spiraling as she stood on it. She waved at Professor Herrnstein one last time before she was swallowed by the stairs and she could swear she heard him chuckling just before she sprinted out of the stairs toward the Great Hall.

  
She was starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have more free time coming up soon, so hopefully chapters will be a lot more frequent. And also, thank you for reading. You are wonderful and awesome and I love you to pieces. *hugs*


	3. The Ravenclaw Tower

Camille walked into the Great Hall grinning from ear to ear. All four house tables were full and laughing and eating their deserts, all intermixed throughout. She couldn’t even tell which table she was “supposed” to sit at. To her slight surprise, no one even looked up to see her there. In fact, there was no reaction to her presence at all. Not to say she’d expected anything crazy, but, well, she didn’t really know what she’d expected. But the food looked amazing, so it didn’t really matter.

  
She walked up to a group of students who looked like they were her age. “Hi.” Four of them turned to her at once and there was a moment when her brain made only white noise. “Uhh, I’m Camille. The foreign exchange student. Would it—would it be alright if I sat with you?”

  
A plump girl with soft blond hair grinned at her. “Oh! Yeah, totally.” She scooted over and Camille sat down. “Rachel.” She held her hand out and Camille shook it. “This is Sean, Lucy, and Chelle.”

  
“It’s great to meet you guys.”

  
They all returned the sentiment.

  
“So, have you been sorted yet?” Chelle asked. Chelle, like Camille, was also black, but she wore her hair long and straight. She was half way through chewing her pie as she asked her question. Camille already felt she liked her.

  
“Yeah. I’m in Ravenclaw.” Camille wondered if her excitement was showing through as intensely as she was feeling it. She certainly hoped not.

  
“Same!” Rachel exclaimed, hold her hand up for a high five, which Camille gladly gave. “Here’s to the quick witted.” They clacked goblets and Camille suddenly remembered that she was starving. She began shoving any and all deserts in arm’s length onto her plate.

  
Camille took a bite of some sort of cobbler. “So, what houses are you guys in?”

  
“Gryffindor.” It was Lucy who spoke now. She was a slender girl with long red hair that seemed to stand out especially against her pale skin. She also had a lot of freckles. Camille wondered if…

  
“Same here,” said Chelle.

  
“Hufflepuff,” Sean said, tipping an invisible hat to her.

  
“Are you guys seventh years?” Camille asked.

  
“Oh, yeah,” Rachel nodded.

  
“Oh, awesome. Maybe we’ll have classes together.” Camille liked the idea of at least having a few familiar faces in her classes.

  
“What courses are you taking?” Sean asked.

  
“Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient studies, Transfiguration, and History of Magic.”

  
Chelle laughed. “You certainly have that memorized. I think we have Transfiguration together.”

  
“I have Transfiguration and Ancient Studies then,” Lucy said.

  
“Got potions with me.” Rachel grinned. “Sorry about your luck.”

  
They all laughed.

  
“So, how did you get placed in those classes? Do you take the same pre-recs at your old school?” Chelle asked.

  
Camille finished chewing before she answered. “Not exactly. Schooling starts a lot younger there, at seven, actually. The classes are titled differently, but the same core knowledge is taught. But even with that, they had me take my OWLs just to be sure I scored alright. And I’m assuming I did?” They all chuckled at that.

  
“What school did you go to before this?” Sean asked.

  
“The Salem Institute.”

  
“Like, Salem, Massachusetts?”

  
Camille paused for a moment. “More like, northern Maine. I know, the name is misleading. The Salem witches were the founders, so that’s where the name comes from.”

  
“Awesome,” Lucy said.

  
There was a small pause and Camille was keenly aware that they were all staring at her. She swallowed and smiled at them before opening her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by the plates vanishing and the hall going quiet as a result. She looked to the staff table with the rest of the hall. Herrnstein was standing at the center podium.

  
“I’m sure you are all exhausted from your journey, so I will be brief. This year at Hogwarts we have new staff and new students. I expect everyone to make them feel welcome and help them share in the magic we create here. And since it is the first night, all houses must stay in their respective dorms.” There were murmured groans throughout the hall, but Herrnstein raised his hands and they went silent. “Now, if all the prefects will please stand and lead their houses to their dorms. Thank you.”

  
He moved away from the podium and everyone else stood, looking to the entrance to find their prefects. Camille just looked at Rachel, who smiled.

  
“Follow me.”

  
She and Rachel chatted all the way up the stairs. Rachel told her all about herself and her previous years at Hogwarts. She loved potions and charms class the most, and hoped to work in experimental spell work research after this year. “There’s a program in Germany working to create amazing charm work that will hopefully incorporate modern muggle machines into their magic. It’s going to change the way that muggles and wizards interact for generations, with any luck.”

  
Camille smiled and listened attentively. Normally she was very talkative, but she enjoyed Rachel’s stories. Rachel also told her about her best friend, Felicity, who was in Slytherin. She couldn’t wait to introduce them. She also told her about a boy, Mark Ewing: Gryffindor, seventh year, apparently the best, who she’d had a crush on since third year.

  
“You’ll like him, too. He’s so charming and smart and gorgeous and just…” She sighed and stared off ahead of them as they climbed yet another set of stairs. Camille giggled. “But enough about me. I’ve been talking too much. Tell me about you, your family, and what not!”

  
“Well, my mom—”

  
Just then the group stopped at a door that’s only marking was a bronze eagle knocker, which made Camille go silent.

  
“Can one with eternal life die?” the knocker asked.

  
The prefect took one step forward. “If one has eternal life, life and death no longer exist.”

  
The door opened and the student began to file in. As she stepped through the doorway, Camille couldn’t help but grin at the common room. The ceiling, like the Great Hall, was enchanted to match the sky. The stars shown into the fire lit room in a mesmerizing way. Half the room was lined with windows, most of which had seats in them, all of which had blue curtains. One had a desk and one had a telescope for further star gazing it seemed. The fire place was lined with pillows that looked well-worn from the years of students lounging there. Closer to the entrance was and assortment of couches and love seats that surrounded a small coffee table that was already littered with books and various pieces of parchment. And finally, there were bookshelves on every available space of wall, excluding the staircase and the spot reserved for a Rowena Ravenclaw statue.

  
“Come on,” Rachel said, shaking Camille back to the present. “Looks like we’re roomies.”

  
Camille took another look at the common room as Rachel led her up the stairs. Most of the students seemed to have gone to their rooms, but some of them, mostly fifth years and older, were sitting with their friends, laughing and relaxing. Camille felt an unmistakable warm feeling before she turned away.

  
Rachel stopped at the door at the top of the stairs. The door cycled rapidly in front of her before stopping at a door decorated by a magical blackboard. It read, “Happiness can be found in the darkest times, if one only remembers to turn on the light” and then “Home to Cece, Rachel, and Hannah.”

  
“Huh,” Camille mused. “I always wondered how that worked.”

  
“How what worked?”

  
“How the tower held everyone together. I mean, the tower’s big but Ravenclaw is big, too. But a concealed enlargement charm makes sense.”

  
Rachel was quiet for a second before she grinned. “Yeah, it does.” She pushed open the door.

  
The other two girls were already there and unpacking their trunks. The room wasn’t what Camille expected. It was covered in posters of muggle and magical bands and some sports teams. Each bed had a desk, which was mostly clear at the moment. But there were family photos and various wizarding knick knacks resting on them that had clearly been left behind the previous year. Camille turned to find her bed on the right, the only one with a desk that was untouched.

  
A tall girl with long brown hair that was already up in a messy bun turned to look at them while still folding a shirt. “Ah, we were wondering who the new girl was.”

  
The other girl dropped her clothes, and turned around with a huge grin already in place and clapped her hands together. She then ran up and hugged Camille tightly. “Wow!” she squealed. “This is so exciting. I’m so happy to meet you!”

  
Camille laughed, albeit a bit awkwardly, and returned the hug. “Nice to meet you, too. I’m Camille Winthrope.”

  
The girl released her, still grinning. “I’m Hannah. And this is Cece.”

  
Cece put her shirt down and turned to them with a smirk. “Sorry about her. We’ve tried to tame her over the years but she just…” Cece gave Hannah a sort of perplexed look before turning back to Camille with a smile. “is.”

  
They all laughed.

  
“So I guess this is me?”

  
“If the trunk is any indication, then yes.” Cece was smirking and Camille smiled in return.

  
“Yeah, that would make sense wouldn’t it?” Camille began to unpack her clothes and books. While she did, she set her wand down on her desk. Rachel picked it up and turned it over in her hands.

  
“This is beautiful. Is it from Ollivander’s?”

  
Camille’s wand was a 12” warped beech wood that was smoothed, even over the knots, from years of use. Hannah and Cece stepped forward as well to examine it.

  
Camille shoved her, large, pile of books onto her desk then turned back to them. “No, my mom and dad crafted that actually. Ship-wrecked beech wood and gowrow tusk core.” They all looked at her in awe and she tried not to look too proud of herself.

  
“Wait, your parents make wands?” Hannah asked.

  
“Yeah, and they have their own shop.” Camille leaned against one of the bed’s posts. “We live in an apartment right above it.”

  
“Holy shit,” Cece chuckled. “How did they get into that business?”

  
“Well, the shop is ‘Godswright’s Exemplary Wands,’ which comes from my mom. She’s a Godswright by birth and the Godswrights have made wands for American mages since the first settlers. My mom is the last one in the line. She and my dad are the first people to run the shop that weren’t actually Godswrights by name.”

  
“Do they use the same cores?” Rachel asked.

  
“No, they use gowrow tusk, sea serpent spine, and the feathers from thunderbirds and firebirds. Some of their wands have European cores, but they’re expensive to import so there aren’t many in the shop. I picked the wood and core for mine when I was six, right before I left for school.”

  
“Wow,” Hannah whispered, staring at the wand. “I wish I could’ve designed my wand.”

  
Cece looked up at her with furrowed brows. “Why’d you pick wood from a shipwreck?”

  
At this Camille smiled. “Ship-wrecked wand wood is rare. My mother used to tell me that all the force and salt of the ocean took the magic from sailors’ swears and prayers to make the wood new; to capture the spirit of the ocean itself in it. I always loved hunting for it with them and watching them work with it, so I wanted it for myself.” She shrugged. “I’d like to believe that one day I’ll live up to the power in that wand.” She picked it up out of Rachel’s hand and smiled at them all before tucking her wand away in her desk drawer.

  
They all spent the rest of the night talking about home and wands and magical legends from the USA and from the various corners of Europe. By the time Camille collapsed in her bed, lights out and wrapped in three blankets, she realized she hadn’t even asked them about themselves or Hogwarts or what she should be expecting or their classes or … anything. Camille immediately felt no small amount of guilt, but as soon as she did, she heard Cece and Rachel still laughing about one of the funnier legends. She smiled and tucked herself back in. She had the growing feeling that they weren’t bothered by her lack of questions.

  
Exhaustion from the day’s adventures began to weigh on her and her eyelids grew heavy despite how awake her mind felt. She fell asleep listening to her new friends’ laughter and one of their soft snores, and felt an overwhelming feeling of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. To those of you who are still somehow reading, thank you for continuing to do so. I'll try to update more frequently. Please leave comments and kudos if you wish!


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She had the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and it took only her laugh to realize that beauty was the least of her.” – Atticus

Camille woke up early despite going to bed so late. Rachel was awake, too. They talked in whispers while Hannah and Cece slept. Camille was wearing a blue sweater and black jeans with black sneakers. She fixed her curls with Sleek Eazy Hair Potion so that they stood around her head in that perfect-but-didn’t-try kind of look. A quick once over in the mirror was enough for her to be happy with it. If she stared much longer she’d change her whole outfit. Cece and Hannah were, begrudgingly, up and moving around while Rachel and Camille sat patiently waiting for them. This, also, did not improve their morning mood.

“How can you possibly be excited?” Cece grumbled as she did a little dance to pull her skinny jeans up. “I mean, I get why _you’re_ excited,” she said, nodding toward Camille, “but _you_. You’ve been here for the past six years.”

“Exactly. It’s a new year. New possibilities.” Rachel waggled her eyebrows at them. Camille frowned in confusion.

Hannah popped her head around the corner of her four poster with a glare. “ _Please_ tell me you’re not still on about that prat.” She slipped her shirt on and moved to stand in front of where Camille and Rachel were sitting, still glaring.

Rachel began to look sheepish. “…he’s not a prat.”

“Oh, my god!” Cece groaned. “Rach, for the love of Dumbledore. Give it a rest.”

Camille looked from Rachel’s sudden interest in the floor to Hannah’s crossed arms to Cece’s face palm. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Mark Ewing.” Cece spat the name out like it had left a sour taste in her mouth. “He’s this cocky bastard from Gryffindor. Thinks he’s hot shit and uses people like it’s nobody’s business. He’s fucked about half the girls in our year all the way down to the fifth years, probably some guys too, which wouldn’t be so bad, but he’s a lying sack about it. He’s been taking advantage of Rachel’s feelings for him ever since he learned she liked him.”

Camille turned to Rachel. “Seriously?”

Rachel looked at her hands in her lap. “It’s not exactly like that…”

“Oh, it’s exactly like that,” Hannah said. She turned to Camille. “Whenever he needs help getting out of trouble or with homework he talks and flirts with her constantly. Other than that he doesn’t give her the time of day.”

“Word. He’s a total ass on top of it all, too. He doesn’t deserve Rachel.”

“Come on,” Hannah grumbled. “Let’s grab breakfast.”

Hannah and Cece walked out together, having changed the subject to a class that they had together and whether or not the reading was worth cramming for. Camille looked at Rachel, who hadn’t moved and was still staring at her hands. Camille bumped their shoulders together and Rachel looked at her, smiling sheepishly.

“I’m hungry,” Camille said with a sigh, choosing to change the subject. “Let’s go.”

She and Rachel made their way down the stairs in silence.

Once they were in the hallway outside the door, Rachel broke the silence. “He’s not all bad,” she blurted. Camille raised an eyebrow. “I mean, he did, and I guess does, do those things. But he always apologizes. They never see that side of him. He’s genuinely a wonderful person, he’s just had a hard life. They don’t understand.”

Camille had the sinking feeling that Hannah and Cece understood a lot about this Mark guy. She smiled and put an arm around Rachel as they approached the entrance to the Great Hall. “Listen, you do what you need to do. But I’m sure they only say that stuff because they care about you.”

“Yeah,” Rachel grumbled. “Probably.”

Camille let her arm drop as they sat with the same group she’d eaten with the previous night, with the addition of Cece and Hannah. The group was already laughing about something when Camille and Rachel got there, so they slipped right in with their conversation. No one brought up Mark Ewing again, and Camille was glad. She was really getting along with everyone and had never been particularly good at handling conflict.

The first class of the day was potions. She and Rachel walked down to the dungeon with a myriad group of people who seemed to be headed the same way. Once they got to one of the chambers, most everyone knew someone in the class already and began sitting accordingly. The tables were set up as small squares meant for four people. Camille and Rachel sat a little toward the back to the left. Another set of students, a girl with long black hair and glasses and another girl with long locks and midnight skin, sat across from them. Camille didn’t take much notice of them in that moment though: She was too busy arranging her cauldron, parchment, quills, and ingredient bag. She glanced around at the class. Her chest felt like someone had placed a huge weight on it, but the rest of the class was chattering and laughing. Even Rachel was sitting over at another table for a moment as she caught up with another student. Camille sat down and started fiddling with her cauldron again.

“Hey.”

Camille looked up and her brain stopped for a moment. The girl with the glasses was who had spoken to her, and Camille felt herself gulp. She really hadn’t been paying attention before. The girl was smiling at her with a kind of warmth that sent weird feelings over Camille’s skin. She had dimples that were barely showing, and were completely adorable, and brown eyes and she was wearing a pretty floral dress and, even though she was sitting, it was clear that she was short and…

“Are you the exchange student?”

Camille’s brain started working again. The girl was tilting her head with her smile. Camille let out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, is it that obvious?”

“Well, you’re the only person in our year that I’ve never seen before, so I kind of figured.” She grinned and held out her hand across the table. “I’m Sally.”

“Camille.” She wiped her hand on her jeans before holding it out to Sally. She didn’t understand why her heart suddenly felt like it was in overdrive.

“It’s good to meet you. And, don’t be nervous. I’m sure if you’re here, it’s not because you’re stupid.”

Camille chuckled. “Fair point.”

Just then the professor walked through the door and to the front of the class. Rachel slipped back over to their table right after the professor had passed. The professor reached the front of the class and faced them as she arranged her things. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and an emerald green top with red heels. She had a sort of scrunched, severe look to her face with her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her lips were red and even now as she surveyed them, she didn’t smile. Camille thought she was probably very beautiful, but in that moment she seemed more formidable than anything else.

“Welcome to your first NEWT level Potions class. As most of you already know, I am Professor Indigo.  This year we will be teaching you multiple advanced potions, their properties, and how to successfully brew them. Today we will be learning about Polyjuice Potion. Who can tell me what this potion is?”

The first half of the class was spent examining the properties of polyjuice potion, do’s and don’ts, and why it takes so long to brew, as per their text book. Rachel seemed to be enjoying herself, taking notes of practically everything Indigo said. Camille wasn’t too far removed from that enthusiasm. They’d only ever briefly discussed polyjuice potion at Salem.

“Now, we have about a half an hour left of class. I want you all to take this time to partner up and begin the process of gathering your ingredients. Wednesday we will begin brewing. If you have any questions, I will be at my desk.”

The class immediately began shuffling and talking. Many of the students started grabbing their friends and moving toward the various ingredient cabinets in the classroom. Camille looked to Rachel just as she looked at her. They both smiled.

“So, partners?”

“Of course.” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Come on. I’ll show you where to get ingredients and what not.”

Together they grabbed knotgrass, fluxweed, leeches, and lacewing; the only ingredients they would need at the start of brewing. They placed their ingredients into their cubbies so that they would be able to get started basically as soon as they got to class. When they were finished, Camille glanced up in what she hoped was a casual way and saw Sally gathering her ingredients with her partner at a cabinet toward the front of the class. Sally laughed at something her partner said and Camille somehow heard it through the din. It was loud and gruff, which didn’t quite fit the girl’s petite frame. But it was a real, raw laugh. Without even realizing, it had Camille smiling herself.

“Alright class, our time is up.” Professor Indigo’s voice sliced through Camille’s thoughts and she looked up to the front desk, where Indigo was standing behind the desk, both hands leaning on it. “I’ll see you on Wednesday. Good luck with the rest of your first day.”

The din became a loud buzz as everyone stood and gathered their things again. Rachel was already worrying about her next class and saying something to Camille about it, but Camille was scanning the crowd for the Sally girl.

“Uh, hello?”

“Wha—” Camille snapped her attention back to Rachel. She had been putting away her things on auto-pilot as she searched the crowd.

Rachel began looking through the crowd too and Camille blushed. “What are you looking for?”

“Oh, nothing.” Camille shrugged and slung her bag over her shoulder. “I thought I saw this cool t-shirt earlier, but it’s no biggie. Let’s head to class.”

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her, but Camille maintained her innocent expression until Rachel began walking to the door and resumed worrying out-loud about the rest of the day’s classes.

Rachel walked as far as she could with Camille until they had to split. Rachel’s next class was Transfiguration and Camille’s was Charms. Camille was then left following the hall and hoping she was headed in the right the direction. She asked another student if she in the right hall and they told her the Charms room was on the right, four doors down.

Once inside she had to figure out where to sit. This class was set up more bleacher-style with four layers of seats all along the walls of the circular room, except for the doorway and the front podium. She ended up sitting next to a boy with his nose buried in a book on the first row. She unloaded all her things and waited for the class to settle.

Finally, after about fifteen seconds of that, she turned to the boy next to her. “Hi. I’m Camille Winthrope. What’s your name?”

He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. “Charles Bowman.” He turned back to his book without another word.

Camille gave a pursed, forced smile and faced frontward again. “Alright, then,” she muttered under her breath.

Fortunately, just then the professor raised his hands to quiet the class. Charles now closed his book and gave his full attention to the front and Camille felt her face go red.

“Welcome, class, to your final year of Charms. I am Professor Swayley.” He was tall, plump man with a thick black moustache. He was smiling at the students, and Camille thought he had a kind smile. “Most of you here have chosen this class for a specific career in the future, and I can guarantee that this class will teach you all the most valuable charms for anything adult wizard life might throw at you. Today, we will be covering an advanced concealment charm. Please take out your text book and open to page 139.” The class rustled and settled again. “The charm ‘Dissimulo’ has the ability to conceal immobile objects of any kind or size. It cancels out any sight, sound, or smell associated with it. It can also conceal the container of mobile objects.”

“Professor, you said that this charm can conceal objects of any size?”

Camille turned to see that the boy who had spoken. He was an olive skinned boy with short brown hair styled to look purposefully tousled. He was leaning against the wall of the top row with a smirk and three other boys sitting around him were smirking as well.

“That is correct, Mr. Ewing.”

The boy suddenly leaned forward and looked to his left a few rows down. “Hear that, Finnigan? Finally, a charm powerful enough to hide your ugly mug.”

The boy’s three friends roared with laughter and there were a few other snickers throughout the class. Just when the professor said, “Now, Mr. Ewing,” in a very stern tone, a girl spoke up from where the boy had looked. “Hey, Ewing.”

Her hair was black, short, and spiked in a mohawk. Her eyeliner was drawn sharply all around her eye and her lips were blood red. Her shirt was black and she wore a black choker. And right now, she was leveling the boy with the deadliest glare Camille had ever seen someone give.

“Eat a dick. That’s what your boys are for, yeah?”

There was a chorus or “oohs” around the room and Camille couldn’t help but laugh with the rest other them. The Mark Ewing boy turned red and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall again. Camille made a mental note that this was apparently the boy that Rachel had ogled all over and that she should swiftly be informed of his shitty behavior.

Professor Swayley eventually got control of the class again. Once he did, he had them close their books to begin trying the charm after he demonstrated. “Twirl your wand around your head once like so, then point the tip at the object you wish to conceal and say ‘Diss _i_ mulo.’” The class then began chanting the incantation with varying success. Charles got it on the first try, much to Camille’s chagrin. But after a few tries with partial concealment, she managed to conceal her whole book as well. Once the class had all succeeded in doing their book, Swayley had them try various objects around the room at his whim. This had the class laughing soon, as chairs were concealed with people still sitting in them and a concealed tower of books revealed two students making out behind them, resulting in ten points being taken from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

The professor closed the class with homework for a small written report on the dangers of poorly executed concealment charms. On the way out the door, Camille bumped shoulders with the girl who had been the victim of Mark Ewing’s nastiness.

“Hey,” she said, tapping her on the shoulder as they walked down the hall. “That was awesome, the way you stood up for yourself in there.”

The girl shrugged and grinned at her. “I like any excuse to knock him down a peg or two.”

She laughed at that. “I’m Camille.”

“Aminah Finnigan. You’re the exchange student, yeah?”

“Yes. And quickly realizing that UK and American angst happen one in the same with teenagers.”

Aminah barked out a laugh. “Too true. You guys are basically our rebellious children though, so it makes sense, really.”

“Fair enough.” They both laughed. “So, what’s your next class?”

“Defense Against the Dark Arts. You?”

Camille grinned. “Same.”

“Nice. What house are you in?”

“Ravenclaw. You?”

“Slytherin.” Aminah waggled her eyebrows and fingers at her in what Camille assumed was supposed to be mock menace.

“Ah. Then you’re the friend I make who eventually turns dark side, betraying me and all those that love you in the process?”

Aminah stared ahead with a shrug and then smirked at her. “Sounds like something I might do.”

They walked into class still laughing and Aminah asked her to sit next to her for the class. Camille gladly obliged, thinking back with a shudder to the Charles Bowman experience of the previous class.

No sooner had they settled into their seats than a boy sat next to Aminah. He had curly, tousled black hair and his glasses were slightly askew. He was grinning ear to ear and Aminah rolled her eyes before he even spoke.

“Aminah, how are you, darling?” His voice was sickly sweet and he batted his eyelashes at her.

She was leaning her head back so it faced the ceiling, eyes closed. “Fine, James.”

But as she said the words he cut her off. “And who is this radiant woman you have sitting with you today?” Aminah looked at him with pure exhaustion as he held his hand out to Camille. “En chante.”

Camille couldn’t fight the snort that escaped her. “Hey.”

“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Finnigan?” he asked through his toothy grin.

Aminah rolled her eyes again and look at Camille. “Camille…”

“Winthrope.”

“Yeah, Camille Winthrope, James Potter. There. You’ve been introduced.”

Camille had a brief moment of white noise in her brain. “Wait, as in—”

“The son of Harry Potter, living legend? Why, yes, yes, I am.” James smirked.

“No, as in James Potter the annoying guy she warned me about,” Camille deadpanned. James’ face fell and Aminah snorted. That wasn’t what Camille had planned to say, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right.

James looked at Aminah, crestfallen. “You already poisoned her.” Camille and Aminah both giggled at that before Aminah put on a mock sympathy face and patted his head.

“She’s teasing you, Potter. I didn’t even mention you.”

James looked at Camille and she shrugged and giggled. “Guilty.”

James seemed to collapse against his chair. “Great.”

Aminah rubbed his shoulder and turned to face Camille. “Really, James is one of my best and oldest friends. He just also happens to be a prat.”

“Oy!”

At that moment the professor raised his hand to quiet the class.

Professor Zabini, as it were, gave them the same diatribe that Camille had heard in the other two classes thus far about the classes increasing in difficulty and importance. He told them that for today, as an experiment, they would begin practicing patronus charms, and they were to open their books to page 673 and partner up.

Camille sighed as she flipped through the pages. At Salem they had tried to introduce patronus lessons to her class the previous year, but she had yet to produce one. It was one of the few spells she truly struggled with. She looked up at the class to see if anyone else was showing signs of the same panic she felt. She could see about half the faces looking similar to hers. As she turned to the last table she saw the Sally girl sitting there, pouring over her book, but lacking the same panicked expression. Camille wondered how she was able to rad with her hair falling onto the pages like that.

“Ahem.”

Camille turned to Aminah with a dazed look. Aminah raised her eyebrow and followed Camille’s line of sight to where Sally sat. Camille’s face grew red. She was caught. It was the first day and she was caught daydreaming like a school girl. When Aminah turned back to her she was smirking. Camille turned back to her book.

“Alright, now that you’ve read over your pages, partner up,” Professor Zabini announced.

Aminah looked right at Camille as she said, “Hey, Sally!”

Camille hit her shoulder. “What are you doing?” she whispered.

Aminah turned front facing again just as Sally was approaching the table.

“Hey, Aminah. What’s up?” Sally laid her book down in front of her.

“Oh, nothing. I just missed you over summer. How was your vacation?” Aminah was smiling with almost too much cheer.

“Oh, it wasn’t too bad. Spent it with my Gran mostly, in the country.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Yeah. So, do you want to be partners?”

“No, sorry, I’m already up with James.” She linked arms with him, shaking him away from the girl he’d been chatting up on the opposite side.

“What?”

Sally furrowed her brows and grinned at them both. Then she turned to Camille. “Well, will you be my partner, then?”

Camille fought her blush more than she had ever fought a feeling in her life. “Sure.” She picked up her book and followed Sally back to her table where they were evidently supposed to work. They both set their books down and Sally turned to her expectantly. Camille could only give a small smile.

“So, are you familiar with this spell, then?” Camille asked.

“Somewhat. My mom told me about it before, and then I just read a bit about it a minute ago. It seems straightforward enough though. Just think of an especially happy memory and say the words.” Camille smirked and when Sally noticed she laughed. “What?”

“Nothing,” Camille shrugged. “I mean, you’re only ‘somewhat’ familiar with the spell.”

Sally laughed again. “Okay, I see how it is.” She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. It was truly a funny sight since she was about a half a foot shorter than Camille. “Let’s see you have a go at it.”

Camille’s face fell and she sighed. “You’re only going to be disappointed. They tried teaching us this at Salem and I was the only one that couldn’t really get it.”

Sally’s face softened. “Just do your best.”

Camille faced away into the center of the room, where most people were aiming their practice rounds. She pictured her parents and making wands with them in their shop and concentrated on the feeling of elation she felt every time they praised her work. She opened her eyes and stood in position. “Expecto patronum.” A silver wisp escaped her wand, but nothing with any form. She sighed again and looked back at Sally with an I-told-you-so look.

“Try saying it with more feeling,” she urged. Sally faced into the center of the class as well and took her position. “Expecto patronum.” Her voice carried through the class and most of them turned in time to seem a small fox sprout from her wand and frolic through the air for a moment before evaporating.

Camille turned to her in awe, as most of the class did the same.

“Very good, Ms. Heartwick. Ten points to Hufflepuff. Everyone else, keep practicing,” Zabini said.

“Holy shit,” Camille said with a laugh. “That was incredible. And beautiful, by the way.”

Sally blushed and Camille’s heart jumped into her throat. “Thank you. Honestly, this isn’t my first time doing this spell,” she whispered.

Camille mock gasped. “You—you misled me? I thought we were friends?” Sally laughed again. “Seriously though. How do you do that?”

Sally shrugged. “I just think of something happy, the happiest things.”

“What do you think of?” Camille realized when she saw the way that Sally’s face shifted immediately that she shouldn’t have asked. “Oh, I’m sorry if that’s too personal. I just, I was curious. Sorry.”

Sally had been fiddling with her wand but looked up at her with a sad smile. “No, it’s okay. I think of my mom.” There was a short silence. “She died my fifth year.”

“Oh. I—” Camille never knew quite what to say in situations like this. Saying ‘sorry’ just seemed so trivial. “That is terrible. I can’t imagine what that’s like.”

Sally looked at the floor for a moment before plastering a smile on her face. “It’s alright. I’ll make it through. Always do. Now, would you like to try again, or would you like to join me in watching the train wreck that is, Aminah and James ‘working together’?”

Camille laughed and turned around to see the two bickering about technique. She giggled and turned back to Sally. “I would be honored to join you on this academic venture.”

They spent the rest of the class merely watching and laughing together. Camille could only assume that Sally didn’t want to work anymore because she didn’t want to think of her mom, but she didn’t mind. The laughter was a good way to end the practice portion of the lesson before Professor Zabini lectured for the last half of the class.

Since that was her last class of the day, Camille made her way to the Great Hall with Aminah, James, and Sally, forgetting to drop her books off before the dinner. When they got to the Great Hall, they sat and joked for a few minutes before the Hall began to fill with other students. Aminah gave a truly magical rendition of the events of The Mark Ewing Incident, sparing no detail. They were all laughing about it when Rachel approached them.

“What’s so funny?” she asked brightly.

From the way the laughter died down almost instantly, Camille assumed that they also knew about Rachel’s feelings for Mark.

“Just James’ pathetic attempts at producing a decent patronus,” Aminah said with a smile.

“It wasn’t as bad as yours,” he retorted. Aminah punched him in the arm. “Ow!”

Rachel laughed and shook her head before looking at Camille. “You eating with us?”

“Yeah.” Camille looked at her new friends. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Dinner went uneventfully, mostly just everyone recounting highlights of their day. Lucy, Chelle, and Sean were there, but Hannah and Cece were sitting further down the table. Seeing as the highest points of Camille’s day were meeting Sally and The Mark Ewing Incident, she mostly just listened and laughed with everyone else.

Later that night in their dorm, Rachel and Camille talked more in depth about their classes and what they liked and disliked. Hannah and Cece were near bouncing with excitement over the events of the day, recounting the best parts with such huge smiles that Camille couldn’t help but grin at them all.

Camille laid in bed that night and thought about the friends she’d made, the classes themselves, and, whether she wanted to admit it or not, Sally. She thought of her confession about her mother. A part of her felt that that was a very personal moment and she wasn’t quite sur what to do with it. She remembered the letter she’d found on the train. She pulled it out of her desk and re-scanned it. The name ‘Sally’ was definitely in it, and the odds were just too slim that it could be anyone else’s. If nothing else, she definitely needed to ask. She tucked the letter into her bag so as not to forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, hello. It is I, the horrible author who updates nearly two months later. I wouldn't blame you if you had horrible thoughts about me. I had horrible thoughts about me, too. BUT, thank you for your patience, to everyone still here. My life has been very chaotic as of late: new job, family issues, writer's block. And to top it all off, my computer has been broken for a month! But, clearly, it is fixed. And I am already almost finished with chapter 5. So, stay tuned fam. I love you all <3


	5. Returning the Letter

The next day’s classes started with Ancient Studies. The classroom itself was on one of the upper levels of the castle, though not in a tower. When Camille walked in, the class room was mostly full of students and none that she immediately recognized.

“Hey, Camille.”

Camille turned and saw Lucy sitting at a dual desk in the back, gesturing her to come over. She grinned.

“Thank god,” she whispered as she slid into her seat. “I thought I wasn’t going to know anyone again.”

Lucy grinned. “I’ve got your back. Have you taken anything like this before?”

Camille sighed. “Sort of. We studied the ancient practices of American mages, what isn’t done anymore, what still is, that kind of thing. I don’t know how different this will be, but I imagine it’ll be about European practices.”

Camille wasn’t far off the mark. The teacher opened by telling the students that they would be focused on the beginnings of all magic during the first few weeks, but around 1500 A.D. they would be studying only European practices. Camille might have been imagining it, but she thought that the professor gave her a pointed stare at that moment. The class time was consumed with the origins of magic, referred to as _magik_ at this point in history. She was surprised to learn that magik was first recorded in Africa with the healers of various tribes. Their homework was a three foot parchment essay due by Thursday that had Lucy groaning, but Camille didn’t mind. She found it all interesting.

Lucy seemed to let out a breath she’d been holding when their professor dismissed them. “Gods, this class is going to destroy me. And dad will kill me if I’m not top of the class.” She seemed to say the last sentence to herself more than anything.

“Who’s your dad?” Camille asked once they were descending down the stairs and people couldn’t eavesdrop through the din.

Lucy gave her a weird look and stumbled a step. “Uhh … Percy Weasley? The Minister of Magic? Ringing any bells?”

It was Camille’s turn to stumble on a step. “You’re _that_ Lucy? Lucy Weasley?” She was nearly shouting, but she didn’t care. How could she not have realized that she was befriending the _Minister_ of _Magic’s_ daughter?

Lucy snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. When her hand pulled away she couldn’t contain her laughter. “You really didn’t know?”

“Well, no. I mean, Lucy’s a pretty common name. You don’t just go around assuming every red headed Lucy is the _Minister’s_ daughter.”

Lucy threw her head back and laughter and then flung an arm around her shoulder. “Oh, I love having you around. You’re so innocent.”

Camille rolled her eyes and shoved her arm off. “So, since you’re the Minister’s daughter do I need to start curtseying every time you walk in the room?”

Lucy narrowed her eyes but grinned. “Fuck right off, Camille.”

 

They talked and joked all the way to their Transfiguration class. The class was on the ground floor of the school with its doorway facing what Camille considered the quad. They walked in and Camille immediately noticed Aminah, James, and Sally all sitting near each other. Aminah was sitting by herself and gesturing for Camille, and James and Sally were sitting next to each other in the desk behind Aminah. Camille turned to Lucy, but she had a friend of hers gesturing her from the opposite side of the room. They both smiled at each other.

“I’ll see you later,” Lucy said.

“See you!”

“Gooooood morning, sunshine,” Aminah said as Camille set her books down.

Camille gave her a halfhearted glare. “It’s nearly noon.”

Aminah shrugged. “The first time you see me in a day is like a whole new morning.” She winked and Camille rolled her eyes. James snorted behind them and they both turned around.

“If seeing you is a whole new morning, I’m creating a sleeping hex.”

Sally punched him in the arm. “Be nice.”

Aminah grinned. “Yeah, James. I expected better of the Chosen One’s son.”

They all laughed except for James.

“Ha-ha. You’re a comedic genius.”

“Why, thank you.” Aminah flashed him a smile and turned around. James rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

McGonagall cleared her throat and the class fell completely silent. Camille had to fight the smile on her face. She had yet to see a teacher command so much respect from their students. Everyone knew how incredible Professor McGonagall was, so it really shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise.

“Welcome to you final year at Hogwarts, and thus, your final Transfiguration class. This year we will be pushing the limits of your magical abilities and your transfiguration skills. As most of you know, I am Professor McGonagall. Today we will be transforming the parrots on your desks into pots as a warm up to establish your transfiguration skills.” Aminah and Camille exchanged raised eyebrows. McGonagall continued. “Open your books to page 32. The spell is _fidelia_. There is no specific movement, but this is the transformation of a living creature of considerable size and it requires your focus. Begin.”

“Fuuuuck, me,” Aminah muttered under her breath.

“It’s alright. Transfiguration is just focusing on what you want to happen and saying it correctly. We’ve got this.” Aminah pursed her lips and frowned at her. Camille nudged her with a smile. “Don’t give me that look. Watch.” Camille raised her wand at the parrot, who eyed her dispassionately. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she murmured, “ _Fidelia_.” A small flash of light hit the parrot, but the only thing that changed was its tail, which was now a pot handle.

Aminah was stifling a laugh next to her. “Capital focusing skills, dear.”

Camille stuck her tongue out at her and then giggled. “Let’s see you do it then.”

Aminah did the same as Camille had. Her parrot became silver, but was no more a pot than Camille’s. Camille and James both laughed. Aminah turned to James with a look to kill.

“Okay, smart ass. What have you got?”

James straightened his back dramatically and held his wand forward. “ _Fidelia_.” The parrot immediately transformed into a pot and dropped to the bottom of the cage with a clank. The class stopped and turned, including Professor McGonagall.

“Well done, Mr. Potter.”

Camille turned from McGonagall back to James with a slack jaw and Sally and Aminah had similar expressions.

James had his own look of awe at the recognition, which he quickly replaced with a smirk. “Anything to please you, Professor.”

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. “No turn it back, Mr. Potter.” Camille could swear she saw a ghost of a smile on her lips before she turned to another student.

“Not bad, Potter,” Aminah said, nudging his arm slightly. Sally had a look of raised eyebrows at him, but was smiling.

James mock-bowed his head. “Thank you, thank you.” He looked at the pot in his cage. “Now to figure out how to turn it back.”

They all laughed and turned back to their respective parrots. After much trial and error, all of them were able to transform the parrots into pots and back again, and Camille felt a lot more confident about how the class would go for the remainder of the year. She and Aminah turned around to talk to Sally and James while the rest of the class continued with their practice.

“So, where does the name ‘Aminah Finnigan’ come from?” Camille asked.

“Well, mum is from Iraq and dad’s Scottish. Mum liked the name because it was Muhammad’s mother’s name and dad will do anything she wants, and that’s me. The Scottish Iraqi.” She had the most proud smile on her face that it made Camille grin in response.

“That’s beautiful,” Camille said.

“Thanks.” Aminah blushed.

“By the way, I like this look today,” James said while gesturing to her face at large with his finger. Aminah was sporting a different make up look today of brown matte lipstick that was nearly nude against her skin tone, smokey eyes with eye liner sharp enough to kill, and a contour that was so seamless that Camille felt awed just by witnessing it.  “What’s the spell?”

Aminah grinned with the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth. “ _Spadix vapos linea_. Creates the whole thing. I think I’ll put this one down for the books.”

Camille did a double take at her face. “Wait, you did this with a spell?”

Aminah raised her eyebrow. “Hell yeah, I did. Muggles spend hours on looks like this. I want to look amazing, but who has the time for that? Plus, when I do this, I get to sleep in.”

Camille leaned back in her chair. “Incredible.”

“She’s writing a book. She created one specifically for me. Watch,” Sally said. She pointed her wand at her face and closed her eyes. “ _Medius rubefacio_.” Her face changed to give her a dewey glow, with soft makeup on her eyes and cheeks and a slight pink to her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled at them all, Aminah staring with a smug look.

When Sally met her eyes, Camille felt her heart jump into her throat. “You look great.” She stared for maybe a half a second too long before turning to Aminah. “This is amazing magic.”

Aminah grinned. “I’ll make one for you too. Just come visit me sometime down in Slytherin and we’ll experiment on your face.”

Camille grinned. “Sounds amazing.”

“What about my face? You’ve never offered to create a look for me,” James pouted.

They all smiled at him. Sally patted his arm in mock-consolation.

“Well, I never have made a look for a guy.” Aminah shrugged. “I could give it a try.”

“Great.” James leaned back with his hands behind his head. “So, sometime, we’ll all show up at your common room for makeovers.” He winked.

The class ended with most of the students being able to transform the parrot into a pot. Camille was laughing as soon as they dismissed. Between Aminah and James’ banter, it was hard not to. She waved goodbye to them both as she turned to walk to her next class, History of Magic.

 Someone bumped her shoulder and Camille turned to see Sally smiling up at her. Camille felt a blush coming to her cheeks and grinned to hide it. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Going to class. Where are you off to next?” she asked.

“History of Magic. You?”

Sally grinned. “Same here.”

“Well, I guess we’re class buddies.” Class buddies. She just said that out loud. She felt like smashing her hand against a wall.

Sally giggled. “I guess so, yeah. Have you taken a class like this before?”

“Kind of? At Salem it’s like a combination of Ancient Studies and History of Magic there, though. They teach you the history and then the practice. But they also mainly focus on North American mages.”

Sally frowned. “Why do you call them mages? Why not say witch or wizard?”

“Well,” Camille almost felt at a loss of what to say. “Most Americans use ‘mage’ as a catch all for a magical person because some people don’t identify with the binary gender or they’re transgender.”

Sally was quiet as she stared forward, and Camille was afraid of what she might say.

“That actually makes so much sense,” she said finally. “I don’t know if you guys have talked about it, but Aminah has always told me she doesn’t relate to gender, but she doesn’t have any pronoun preferences. She’ll dress feminine or masculine, depending on the day. It’s really cool. You should tell her about that, though.” Sally smiled up at her and Camille could swear her heart was soaring.

“Yeah, I’ll have to do that.”

They walked into the class and Camille was surprised to see that their professor was a ghost. His wispy form was floating at the head of the class, eyeing paper work that he was somehow able to suspend in his hands. She marveled at how differently ghosts interacted in Europe rather than the United States. At home, the ghosts existed in solitary in houses or patches of woods. They were a little more malicious than any she’d interacted with here, but Camille chalked that up to American muggles being a little more believing of ghosts.

“Prepare to be very bored,” Sally muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Good evening class. Welcome to NEWT Level History of Magic.” The ghost’s voice was so monotone Camille thought she might have already tuned it out. “I am Professor Binz. We will start the year going over the First World Wizarding War, and finish the year with the Second World Wizarding War. You may turn to page three in your books. Many of your know much about Albus Dumbledore and his heroic acts, but less is known about his childhood friend, Grindelwald. Now…”

Camille could feel a light dying in her brain. She had read most of this chapter before the class time because she had a particular interest in both the World Wizarding Wars, but listening to Binz’s droning voice as he talked about it was the audio equivalent of watching paint dry. She and Sally sat in varying forms of leaning-on-this-to-keep-from-sleeping, but Camille still had to nudge Sally a couple times to wake her up. When the class finally dismissed, they had a four-foot-parchment assignment and Camille had a headache.

The class started to get up and Camille rested her head on the desk for moment, then turned to Sally, who was leaning on one elbow and giving her an apathetic look. “Why…is he so boring?”

Sally clapped her hand on Camille’s back. “That, is one of the greatest mysteries of the magical world. Good luck with that.”

They gathered their things and began making their way to the Great Hall. They were nearly there when Camille remembered the note.

“Hey, hang on a second.”

They were standing in the quad and Camille rested her bag on one of the benches while she searched the bag. She pulled up the worn, folded piece of parchment and turned to Sally. As soon as she saw what was in Camille’s hand, her smile vanished. She tensed and her eyes darted up to Camille’s.

“What’s that?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Camille crossed the few feet over to her and held it out. “I found it on the train my first night here. I—I read it, and your name is mentioned, so I figured this belongs to you.”

Sally took the parchment slowly and held it with two hands. When she looked up at Camille her eyes were glistening, and before Camille knew what was happening, Sally flung her arms around her.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Her voice cracked a little in the middle. She pulled away and wiped at her eyes while looking at the letter, then back up to Camille. “This,” she cleared her throat, “this is the last letter my mother sent me. I got the letter two days after this one saying that she’d died in an accident at work.” Camille didn’t know what to say. Sally was still staring at her with some kind of awed look. “This letter is this most precious thing I own. Thank you so much, Camille.” She hugged her again and this time kissed her cheek before pulling away with a grin. “Okay. I’ll stop being emotional. Let’s go eat.” Sally turned with a twirl and began walked toward the Great Hall.

Camille just stood there for a moment, staring ahead. She felt like her entire face was on fire, particularly where Sally had kissed her, but it was the best feeling she’d ever known. She followed Sally with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, cutie pa-tooties! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story thus far. I've /really/ been enjoying writing this chapter and the next one bc it's honestly just fluff and angst and my poor gay heart loves that shit. If you ever have anything you'd like to say, you can comment on here or reach me on my tumblr (same handle). 
> 
> And as always, thank you so much to everyone who has commented, bookmarked, viewed, or kudo-ed so far. Thank you for your patience. I love you all <3


	6. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. There's some super slight PG-13 type stuff at the end, and I guess that might be NSFW? I don't know. But now you know.

Camille looked up at a knock on the door. Cece and Rachel looked up too, and then at each other. Camille shrugged. Cece stood up and opened the door. Camille couldn’t see past the door to see who was there.

“Hey, is Camille there?”

Camille stood up immediately, startled. She moved over to the mirror on her desk and fluffed her hair and fixed any smudges in her makeup. When she straightened again, Cece hadn’t seen her, but Rachel had, and her head was cocked to the side. Camille held up a finger to her mouth and mouthed, “Talk later.”

“Yeah.” Cece smiled and opened the door wider and walked back to her own bed.

Sally walked in and smiled. She was wearing a high-waisted pink skirt that brushed against her knees and twirled when she moved. Her shirt was long sleeved with green and white stripes, but the sleeves rested on her arms, leaving her shoulders bare. She was wearing her hair down today and it flowed across her shoulders in a way that looked like she’d walked off a movie set.

Camille fought her blush and smiled at her. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Not much. I talked to James a little while ago and he wants us all to head down to the Slytherin common room. Apparently, Aminah has finally fit our vanity needs into her very busy schedule.”

“Oh.” Camille blanched. She had nearly forgotten that they had planned to do that. It had been a month since they had all talked about it. They had spent nearly every day together, even outside of classes, due to their schedules aligning so well. But they mostly wrote papers and studied, even in out of class time. The professors weren’t kidding about the NEWT level classes. “I would love to, really, but I haven’t even started Zabini’s essay yet.”

“Bring it with you.” Sally walked up to her and grabbed both of her hands while grinning up at her. “Come onnnn, Cami. We haven’t all been able to do something non-homework since you got here. Hogwarts is fun, too, and you should have some.” She batted her eyelashes.

Camille didn’t even hesitate. “Okay,” she sighed. “Go ahead and head down. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“You better be. Or I’ll sick James and Aminah both on you.” She winked and darted back down the stairs.

Camille sighed, but was smiling to herself as she gathered up her things. When she turned around, still smiling to herself, Cece and Rachel were both staring with raised eyebrows.

“What?” Camille said defensively.

“'Cami’?” Cece asked.

Camille shrugged. “That’s what they call me sometimes. I don’t mind.” It was a double lie. Firstly, she had always hated when people tried to call her Cami, but when Sally started to a few weeks ago when they had all been joking around, she suddenly found it incredibly endearing. Secondly, only Sally called her Cami.

Rachel snorted. “Suuuure.”

“Whatever,” Camille muttered, blushing again. She started walking to the door, feeling embarrassed.

“Hey, wait,” Rachel called. Camille turned to her. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed.”

“Yeah. I’ve known Sally my whole life. She’s a wonderful person,” Cece added with a smile.

“You should tell her how you feel.” Rachel gave her a warm smile.

Camille laughed at that. “If she can’t already tell, she might not be as smart as I thought.” She sighed and looked at them both. “I don’t know. It was just a crush at first, but it’s been a month and I just — she’s so wonderful, yeah? She’s kind, and funny, and beautiful, and caring, and positive. She’s just — yeah.” Camille leaned her head against the door and looked at the wall opposite her with a dreamy smile.

“Goddamn,” Cece chuckled.

“You’re doomed,” Rachel giggled.

“Tell me about it.” Camille smiled at them and opened the door. “I better go. The last thing we need is an Aminah/James combo bursting in here in a fury. See you, guys.”

They waved as she closed the door. Camille smiled all the way down to the Slytherin common room. Thus far, that was her first time coming out to anyone at Hogwarts. Aminah already knew, but Camille hadn’t actually told her. Aminah had just put it together and talked to her about it so casually from then on that Camille knew she didn’t care. But she was thrilled that her roommates didn’t either.

The Slytherin door was very simple. There was a statue of a gargoyle to the right that stood stoic until the correct password was said. Camille said, “Key est in potential,” and the gargoyle moved to lift the bar that locked the door. The door opened to the common room, which was very underwhelming. Camille wasn’t sure what she’d expected, but it wasn’t an empty common room. The room had an imposing design, with tall pillars around the fireplace and floor to ceiling windows that had green velvet curtains of the same length. It was obvious that Slytherin had wanted to this room to look imposing and luxurious, but it was lit by multiple torches that had clearly been added in post-design, which gave the whole room a warm look.

Sally was lounging on one of the couches, laughing at whatever Aminah had just said. Her feet were curled under her skirt and her hair was falling over the couch’s arm as she leaned toward James and Aminah. James was sitting in a chair facing the entrance with his eyes closed. Aminah was alternating between smiling at Sally and staring at James with intense focus. She had the tip of her wand in her mouth and was tapping a finger on her elbow. None of them had noticed her walk in yet.

“This looks like trouble,” Camille quipped as she plopped down next to Sally. “Aminah, you’re gonna blast your face off.”

Aminah stuck her tongue out but removed the wand tip anyway.

“Hey, Cam,” James said without opening his eyes.

“Hey.”

“Took you long enough,” Aminah mumbled without looking at her.

“Listen, I had important things to do.”

            Aminah stared at her with mock horror. “What could possibly be more important than spending time with your best friends while I put experimental magic on your faces?”

Camille pretended to make a thoughtful expression. “Well, when you put it like that…”

Sally and James were chuckling at them.

“Really, though, I need to start/finish this essay or Zabini might kill me.” She looked them all in the eyes and deadpanned. “Seriously.”

Sally rolled her eyes and shoved Camille’s arm. “All you’ve done since you got here is work. It’s okay to do something fun.”

Camille could only describe the look that Sally was giving her as smoldering. She cleared her throat and turned away, pulling the coffee table toward them and laying her parchment, ink, and quill there. “Just the same, I’ll work on this while Aminah does you both up.”

“If you say so,” Sally sighed.

Camille wanted more than anything to drop the assignment and talk to them all, but she had an obligation to finish her work. She had joined this school to get an education, to gain knowledge for her career. She needed to do that to the best of her ability.

While she worked, they talked about classes and people in school and what was going on. This was no different than Camille’s old school. She had almost expected Hogwarts to be chaotic and intense, but she was finding that it was just like any other school when there weren’t evil wizards and scary creatures involved.

“Mark Ewing is on about Rachel again, I noticed,” Aminah commented.

Camille put her quill down and leaned back on the couch with a sigh. She only had a conclusion to finish, so as far as she was concerned, she was done for the night. “Unfortunately. She hasn’t told me directly, but she’s been talking about him more and I’ve seen them talking and walking together.”

“I don’t know what she sees in him. Is she insane? Is she stupid? Did he hex her? She seems like a decent kind of girl,” James said.

“She is, she just thinks she’s in love.” Camille pulled a pillow up to her chest and hugged it there. “I don’t know. She has a right to make the decision of who she’s involved with, even if it’s a stupid one. I don’t plan on saying anything unless she asks.”

They were all quiet for a minute, save for Aminah muttering a few test-spells under her breath.

“Camille, what do want to do when you leave? Are you staying here? Are you going back to the US?” Sally asked.

“I want to be a Detective Investigator for the Department of International Law at the Department of Foreign Affairs and Magical Cooperation back in the US. I’d get to investigate the crimes or mysteries of US mages and gather evidence for solutions to potential trials.”

James raised his eyebrows and looked her up and down. “Not bad, Winthrope.”

Camille narrowed her eyes at him and smiled. “Okay, James, what are your plans?”

“I’m going into the Auror business, like my dad used to do.”

“Awesome. What about you Aminah?”

“I’m moving to California and going into the movie business.” She grinned.

Camille frowned. “I didn’t know there _was_ a movie business for magic.”

“There isn’t yet, but there are mages from all over the world congregating in California and doing the research and experiments on film and filming to establish the industry. They’re actually really close to a break through and the business is going to explode internationally once the magic is sorted. I’ve already talked to some directors and producers over there and my job as a make-up mage/stage manager is already set. I just have to finish this year. I’m moving three days after we leave.”

“Fuck, Aminah. You didn’t tell me that.” Sally was frowning at her.

Aminah shrugged, but gave her a warm smile. “I just got the owl this morning. I wanted to tell you guys all together.”

James pulled Aminah by the waist into a hug where he sat. “I’m proud of you, sis.”

She grinned down at him and mussed his hair. “Thanks, Potter.”

“I can’t wait to see your movies,” Camille said.

 “Yeah, you’re going to be perfect.” Sally was smiling now, but Camille could see a sadness in it.

“Okay, enough about all that. I have to fix your face.” Aminah began muttering spells under her breath again and eyeing James’ face.

Aminah and James were no longer paying attention, so Camille turned to Sally. “And what are you going to be when you grow up?”

Sally gave her a shy smile. “I want to work in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. The Death Department, specifically.”

Camille raised her eyebrows and smiled. “That’s interesting. Why—”

“I’ve got it!” Aminah cried. She pointed her wand at James’ face and Camille saw fear in his eyes. “ _Capillus verberra torque_.”  His face erupted with hair that grew at incredible speeds until it was a thick, short beard. His eyes seemed to become brighter and his curls, a disheveled mess before, became well-formed and styled. Aminah summoned a mirror out of thin air and held it in front of him.

“Goddamn, I’m beautiful,” he whispered.

The others burst out laughing.

“He really does look incredible,” Sally said, reaching out and petting his beard.

“I almost find you attractive.” Camille winked at him.

“Well, thank you all for your glowing comments,” James deadpanned.

“Alright, Camille, you’re up. I’ve already got something made up for you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Camille stood and moved into the seat, looking up at Aminah with a nervous smile. “I can’t wait.”

“Don’t be nervous. I’ve never had a dissatisfied customer yet.” Aminah raised her wand and Camille closed her eyes. “ _Labium fumus una forma Sanguinis_.”

Camille felt something on her face almost immediately, though not the same sensation as actually putting on makeup. It felt like a wind blowing against her features and leaving the smallest kind of weight in its wake. Once she didn’t feel any more changes, she opened her eyes and blinked. Her eyelashes felt heavier for sure, she noticed. Aminah was holding the mirror out for her and Camille gasped. The girl in the mirror looked incredible. Her eyes were done with a smokey black color and there were now additional lashes. Her skin tone was smooth and clear and her cheeks and nose were freshly contoured. Her lips were a blood red ombre that blended into black that was lining her lips. She grabbed the mirror for closer inspection.

“Holy shit, Am,” she whispered. She put the mirror down and stood up to hug her. “I look fucking beautiful.”

Aminah laughed and returned the hug. “To be fair, you always look beautiful. I just did a little magic.”

“A little magic?” Camille exclaimed as she pulled away and looked into the mirror again. “This is historic. Oh my god. Aminah, you could _sell_ this. Halloween is around the corner, and you can do guys too. You’ll make a fortune!”

“That’s bloody brilliant,” James said with a chuckle.

“That’s—that’s actually not a bad idea,” Aminah said.

“I’d pay for mine.” Sally smiled

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aminah scoffed. “I’m doing you guys for free. Actually, you can be my examples to sell it.”

Camille couldn’t fight the grin that spread across her face.

 

Aminah’s makeup spell sales were booming. Camille had barely been able to talk to her because between every class she was talking to other students who were desperate for an Ace Look. That was what Aminah had penned her “brand” as she called it. “I’m asexual and I create looks. I want my brand to broadcast that. Plus, it sounds chic as hell.” She had already designed and tested Camille, James, and Sally’s looks.

Camille was going as a mermaid, albeit the fairytale version and not the literal version. Most of the looks that Aminah was selling were strictly facial, but with her friends she had crafted true works of art. Camille’s tail was a shimmering blue that appeared to be a literal tale, but caused her no issues in movement. Her bra was made out of large sea shells that magically held themselves, and her boobs, up. Her makeup called for bright green shimmering lips that complimented her dark skin, perfectly paired with a matching eyeshadow. Her hair was puffed into a full afro with one side pulled back slightly by a starfish. The Halloween party wasn’t until later that night, but Camille had tested the costume earlier in the week, and of course it had been perfect.

Camille and Rachel were walking toward the quad together, talking about the events of the party to come, when they heard shouting.

“What is that?” Rachel muttered, glancing at Camille.

Camille shrugged. “We could always just walk over there and discover for ourselves.” Her tone had a sarcastic edge to it and she turned to smile at Rachel, but Rachel was ignoring her, looking down the hall to Mark Ewing. Camille sighed and waved her hand in front of Rachel’s face. “Hello? I’m making sarcastic comments over here with no one to appreciate them.”

Rachel finally looked back at her. “What—? Oh, sorry, Cam.” She looked at Mark again then back to her. “Listen, I’ll catch you later okay? At the party?” Rachel waved halfheartedly before walking toward Mark, who leaned down to kiss her and grabbed her ass as he did. They had become something “official” for about a week and it made Camille’s stomach turn.

She walked toward the crowd and commotion in the quad and almost immediately heard Aminah shouting over the crowd. She grinned and shook her head.

“I told you guys, I do not have time for anymore spells! I gave plenty of notice and told you all my prices. I have to get ready for tonight and I don’t want anyone else bothering me.”

The crowd of about ten other students of various ages voiced protest at once.

Suddenly, James was standing on one of the benches, towering over everyone and glaring at them. “Oy! The lady said she’s done, so she’s done. Fuck off, now.”

The crowd grumbled, but slowly began to disperse. Aminah was sitting on a bench and James was climbing down from his self-made pedestal.

Camille began a slow clap. “Nice speech,” Camille called when she was a few feet away. “You really know how to rouse the masses.”

James rolled his eyes then gave her a serious look. “It’s just bullshit,” James said. His face was all red and his voice had a harsh edge to it. “They’re a bunch of fucking wankers. She’s been running herself ragged. I’ve barely even seen her and then people are still at it. It’s ridiculous.”

Aminah pulled him by his arms so he was facing her. “James. Relax. It’s done. I’m fine.” She smiled warmly at him and pulled him in for a hug.

“Awh.” Camille clutched both hands to her chest and grinned at the sky. “This is so beautiful. Maybe there is a god.”

Aminah pulled her by the arm into their, now group, hug. “C’mere you sarcastic git.”

They all laughed and Camille squeezed them both before pulling back again. “Oh, you know I’m kidding. But really though, are you okay? James is right. I’ve barely seen you and we _sit_ together. And even then, you’ve been muttering your spells under your breath.”

Aminah rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, really. I’ll be happier after tonight though. I can’t wait for everyone to see us.” She actually bounced with glee for a moment as she gathered her things from the bench.

“What are you so bouncy about?”

Camille turned to see Sally standing between herself and James, smiling at them all. Camille’s voice had suddenly stopped working.

“The Halloween party tonight,” James said.

“Ah,” Sally nodded. “I’m pretty excited about it too, honestly.”

“Oh, yeah?” Camille nudged her with her elbow. “What’s your costume then, huh?”

Sally made a face like she’d just remembered something important. “Oh, it’s this really awesome look. Aminah called it, umm, what was it?” Sally smiled and tilted her head sideways to Camille. “None of your business.”

James and Aminah chuckled.

“Oh, wow. Wow, yeah. That’s hilarious.”

James rolled his eyes and slung his bag over his shoulder as he started walking to their Transfiguration class. “Oh, get a room you two.”

Camille wouldn’t have caught it if she hadn’t been watching, but Sally hesitated just slightly with her next step and blush crept into her cheeks. It only lasted for a moment before she laughed and rolled her eyes. “Get off it, James.”

Camille’s mouth was half open. She wasn’t sure how to process whatever had just happened. She looked at Aminah, who gave her a shrug and was fighting back a smile. Camille walked into Transfiguration feeling lighter than air.

 

The party was scheduled to happen in the Great Hall directly after the feast. It was only open to fourth years and up, which made it considerably more appealing to most of the upper classmen. Camille was meeting with Aminah in the Slytherin Common Room so that they could get ready and walk up together, both of them being without dates. James was going with a girl from Hufflepuff and Sally had opted to walk in alone, wanting to keep her costume a surprise.

She said the password and the gargoyle lifted the bar that locked the door. Inside, the common room was bustling with people. One girl was crying in a corner, boils erupting all over her face. Her friend helped her up and they shoved past Camille out the door.

“Camille!”

She looked over the crowd and spotted Aminah standing on the stairs up to the dorms. Camille navigated through the bustle over to her.

“Hey, did you see that girl?” she asked, gesturing over her shoulder.

“Oh, yeah. I did that. Come on.” Aminah started walking up the stairs.

Camille blanched, but followed. “I’m sorry, you did what?”

Aminah shrugged and pushed open her door. “I design spells _specifically_ for one person. I told them they couldn’t share their spells and that was part of the agreement with buying them.”

Camille’s mouth was hanging open. “Did you tell them the spell would hex whoever didn’t buy it?”

Aminah smirked and shook her head. “No. That makes it easy to figure out who to blacklist.” She walked over to her full length mirror. When Camille didn’t say anything, Aminah frowned at her through the mirror. “Oh, come on. Don’t give me that look. I _am_ a Slytherin. I do have a touch of vindictiveness.”

Camille shook her head, but was smiling as she walked over and plopped down on the bed behind her. “So, what’s the game plan? Are we walking into this thing Cinderella style?”

Aminah frowned at her as she fiddled with her hair. “What?”

Camille frowned back. “You know. Cinderella? The fairy tale?”

“Never heard of it.”

She sighed. “Well, basically, we walk in looking amazing and everyone is so blown away that they fall all over us. That’s Cinderella style.”

Aminah grinned. “Then that’s exactly what we’re going to do.” She pulled out her wand and muttered something unintelligible under her breath. A black smoke started to twirl around her body, starting from her feet, moving up until enveloped her entirely. When the smoke dissipated she was standing there as a nomadic Viking warrior. Camille marveled at the accuracy of the design in the furs and armor. The spell had given her war paint make up that made her appear truly fierce and her hair was now a long black tress of thick, elaborate braids. The spell had even conjured up a halberd that was taller than both of them.

“Fuck, Aminah.” Camille stood up and walked around her to get a better look. “This is so incredible.”

She grinned. “You really think so?”

“Hell, yeah! This is perfect.”

Aminah looked herself over proudly in the mirror before smirking at her. “Wait until you see Sally.”

Camille rolled her eyes and bumped Aminah out of the way from the mirror so she could watch her spell transform herself. “I honestly don’t even want to think about that.” She pulled out her wand and muttered the spell under her breath. The spell transformed her as it was supposed to and she allowed herself a small smile at the result. She really did feel beautiful.

“Uh, why not?”

Camille sighed and sat back down on the bed, throwing herself backward so she was staring at the ceiling. “I don’t know, Aminah. Sometimes I think she might like me, and other times not. It’s like, we flirt with each other, but all four of us do that. And then we get along so well and can talk for hours about everything from wizarding politics to which characters in books we want to end up together, and it makes me feel like a crazy person because I want to just kiss her and tell her how wonderful she is but I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Cam. Breathe.” Aminah began petting her hair. “You’re putting a lot of stress into what if’s. You need to do something about it.”

“I don’t think so,” Camille scoffed.

“So you’re just going to moan about it all year?”

Camille sat up and stared her down. “You really think it’s worth it? What if she doesn’t—?”

Aminah put her finger to Camille’s lips. “Uh uh. I don’t want to hear another word about your feelings for Sally. Try something tonight and go from there.”

Camille frowned at her. “Sometimes I really hate you.”

Aminah pulled her into a hug. “As if.” She kissed her forhead and pulled them both to their feet. “Now, come on. Let’s go blow them all away.”

 

The hall was bustling with people a-glow in Aminah’s creations and some non-magic costumes. There were teachers loitering by the walls, observing the students, but no one was paying them any mind. Most of the students were dancing already or enjoying refreshments in the peripheral of the party. Aminah and Camille grabbed some punch and were watching the crowd, commenting on other people’s looks while others walked up with the periodical “You guys look amazing,” “Oh my god, I’m jealous!” and “You guys look so cool!” or some variation of that.

Suddenly, they were both jostled forward by a body throwing their arms around them both from behind. Camille saw that it was James, but he had a 16-point set of antlers protruding from the crown of his head and his makeup gave him the appearance of having deer-like features. She nearly spit out her drink when she took it all in. She looked at Aminah with disbelief.        

“You made him into a fucking deer?”

“That’s stag, thank you very much.” James leaned in to kiss Camille’s cheek and she groaned and pushed him away.

Aminah was cackling. “We both thought it would be hilarious.”

“It is.” James grinned. “Emily loves it. She keeps stroking my antlers.” He winked and waggled his eyebrows at them suggestively.

“Ew!”

“Potter!”

“What?” He held his hands up. “It’s an innocent enough statement.” He couldn’t even get the sentence out before a grin broke across his face.

“Just keep any stroking to yourself, yeah?” Aminah said, shoving him further away from her.

James shook his head. “You lesbians and asexuals just don’t understand.”

Camille took a sip of her punch and looked away from them both. “Oh, we understand. We just don’t want to hear about it.”

“Mhm.”

James sighed. “Alright, alright. Message received.” He pulled them both into a brief hug. “I’m off to find Emily. Is Sally here yet, by the way?”

“I haven’t seen her.” Camille took another sip of her punch and looked over the crowd again, and then gave Aminah a pointed look. “Though it _would_ help if I knew what I was looking for.” Aminah made a zipping motion over her lips and Camille sighed.

“Cheer up, Cam. Let me know when she gets here!” With that, he disappeared into the crowd, antlers bobbing up and down and towering over everyone.

Camille looked at Aminah. “What does he mean ‘Cheer up’? I’m cheery. I’m full of cheer. I’m the cheeriest person here.” She narrowed her eyes. “Did you tell him?”

Aminah pursed her lips. “Two weeks ago he came up to me and started talking about you and Sally, so I assumed you told him. He won’t say anything though! I’m sorry.”

Camille sighed and downed the last of her punch. “Well, now I definitely have to do something. Even if she doesn’t feel the same, she’d be pissed to know James knew before her.”

Aminah laughed. “Whatever you have to tell yourself, kid. Live your dream.”

Just then, Camille looked up to see Sally standing in the doorway. Her jaw dropped. Aminah grinned and waved her down. Sally smiled at them and began walking their way and Camille could swear her heart leapt into her throat.

Sally was dressed as a mythical elf akin to Western legends. Her dress was a long, flowing veil material that was pure white save for the literal floral embellishments at her empire waist. She wore a crown of flowers that were woven so seamlessly into her hair it looked as if they grew there. Her brown hair fell to her waist in slight waves and you could just see her pointed ears protruding from behind locks of hair. Beyond the costume though, she was glowing, literally glowing, faintly in a way that made her more ethereal than she ever had looked before.

She stopped in front of them and they must have looked like quite a sight, with Camille’s mouth hanging open and Aminah smiling like a proud parent. Sally did a little twirl and looked up at them with a small smile.

“What do you guys think?”

“You are so radiant,” Aminah beamed.

Camille couldn’t remember how vocal chords worked.

Sally grinned. “You really think so?” Aminah nodded. Sally looked at Camille. “What about you? Think it’s alright?”

Camille tried to hide her swallow. “You look perfect.”

Her voice was soft but it somehow seemed to cut the noise from the room. Sally blushed and Camille held her eye contact. It suddenly felt tense and warmer than before. Sally’s blush faded and her mouth opened just slightly. Camille breath hitched at the sight and she bit her lip to keep from saying something stupid too soon.

“Sally! You look amazing.” James pulled her into a hug and held her at arm’s length in admiration. He grinned at Aminah. “You really are an artist, Am, you know that?”

She blushed. “Whatever, Potter."

James bowed to Sally. “Would you care to dance, m’lady?”

She giggled and took his extended hand. “Why, thank you, sir.”

With that, he whisked her away into the crowd. There was a long silence. Sally’s glow and James’ antlers faded out of view and still the silence persisted. People moved all around, but she felt still.

Then she smacked her hand over her face. “I swear, on any deity listening, that boy is the devil.”

Aminah fought a chuckle back and rubbed Camille’s shoulder. “He is, sweetie, he is.”

Camille grabbed both of Aminah’s shoulders. “I’m not crazy, right? Like, that was… _something_? And it wasn’t just me?”

“No.” Aminah eyed the spot where Sally had been. “That was definitely something.”

Camille released her and faced the crowd. “Okay.” She took a deep breath. “Then I’m doing this.” Without another word she marched through the crowd, looking for antlers or a glow. She spotted antlers bobbing up and down toward the front of the hall and shoved through the crowd unceremoniously. When she reached James he only had Emily with him.

She pulled his shoulder so he faced her. “Hey, where’s Sally?” She had to half-shout to be heard over the din.

“Someone else asked her to dance.” He shrugged. “Sorry.” He turned back to Emily and Camille glanced around the room again.

She moved through the crowd like a snake until she noticed a glow coming from one of the walls a few feet away. She took a deep breath and began walking forward, ready to pull her away from any partner she might be dancing with and tell her—

Sally’s back was to the wall. Her back was arched forward, pressed against a boy, fingers twisting in his hair. Their kiss was passionate and consuming and Camille’s arrival did not startle them at all. In fact, they pulled each other closer. She stood there, unable to stop seeing it, be she began to back away. She backed away until she bumped into someone and then she all but shoved anyone in her path down until she reached the opposite wall. Until she couldn’t see even the faintest glow.

Camille let herself slide down the wall. She watched the feet shuffle and move past her. No one noticed her there, and if they did, they didn’t try to talk to her.

Sometime later she noticed a group of students pouring some kind of liquor into the freshly pulled out punch bowl. She stared at that punch bowl for a long time.

She stood up and marched to it, only to reach for the ladle at the same time as someone else.

“Oh, sorry,” the girl said.

Camille looked up to see a tall girl made up to resemble a phoenix, with fiery makeup that matched her dress and the feathers weaving in and out of her brown hair. “It’s fine.” She poured two cups and handed the girl one. “Just a heads up, that’s spiked.”

“Oh, I know.” The girl threw the whole thing back in one gulp. When she looked back at Camille she smacked her red lips together with a small pop and smirked. “That’s the point.”

It took Camille a second to refocus on the girl’s eyes rather than her lips. She smiled at the girl and threw her own drink back in one gulp as well, making a face directly after.

Phoenix girl laughed and grabbed the ladle. “Another?”

“Yes, please,” Camille sighed, still fighting off making a face.

“What’s your name?”

“Camille. Yours?”

“Mia.” The girl looked up at her through her lashes as she poured the last cup before straightening up and handing it to her. “What are we drinking to?”

Camille felt that familiar warm feeling in the air around her again, but with this girl it was different. It was exciting, in a new way. One that didn’t cause her heart to flutter or her vocal chords to stop working. This girl was…flirting. And Camille found she could do that, too.

“To beautiful girls’ smiles.”

Mia blushed and her tongue snuck in between her lips for a moment before she raised her glass. “Hear, hear.”

They both downed their drinks in one go. They downed drink after drink together. And then other students joined them. And then everyone was laughing and feeling clumsy and holding someone close and making bodacious toasts that began making no sense at all, which made the most sense at the time.

It was too soon when the teachers figured out they were all half drunk and sent them all back to their dorms. There were stern looks, but no detentions. The clumsy march out of the Hall with the feelings of tense hatred from those who hadn’t drunk anything but still had to leave with them.

Mia and Camille had their arms around each other. They were laughing as they staggered toward the stairs that led up to Ravenclaw Tower. Camille didn’t know what was funny, though. It wasn’t funny that Sally had kissed some boy. It wasn’t funny that she had danced with that same boy all night. It wasn’t funny that she had never told Sally sooner how she felt. But Mia was all smiles and licked lips and she was staring at her with hooded eyes at the foot of the stairs now, and that was funny enough.

Mia pushed Camille against the wall and kissed her. Mia’s lips were rough and greedy against her own. She licked Camille’s lip and Camille gladly let her explore her mouth further. Mia’s fingers pulled at the fabric over Camille’s waist and raked up her back, pulling her even closer. Camille twisted her fingers in Mia’s hair and bit at her lip. Mia let out a guttural sound and, if that was possible, kissed her even harder.

She pulled away after a minute of this and leaned her forehead against Camille’s. They were both panting and Camille could feel her head swimming and all she knew was that she wanted to kiss this girl for as long as possible.

“Do you wanna go somewhere?” Camille gasped out.

Mia grinned and kissed her again briefly. “Yes, please.”

They both tried to stifle their laughter as Mia pulled Camille through the halls to find a place to go, and for a moment, Camille forgot why she was sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! Sorry for the delayed update (again) (I suck, I know). In fairness, this chapter has been done for about a week, but I had two /very/ different endings written and had to figure out where it would go. Also, it sooo long. Then editing and finding the time to post and blah blah blah, time got away from me. But! On the upside, the next chapter is finished for all but one paragraph, so the update for that one will definitely be coming much sooner. The next two chapters are going to set in November, and then we're on to *throws mistletoe* Christmas! Yay! That's when we /finally/ start interacting with the younger Potters and Weasleys.
> 
> Special thanks go out to americanwizarding.tumblr.com. They're blog is a historical fanfiction of Northern American wizarding lore and they are the creators of all organizations and schools mentioned from the US. One of their admins also gets credit for the idea of a "Wizarding Hollywood" per se, which is truly great if you ask me. I did get permission to use their lore before publishing.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambles. As always, thank you for reading. You are an angel, and a work of art, and I don't even deserve you. You're amazing. Keep it up <3


	7. Broom Cupboards and Bath Tubs

The Halloween incident had more of an effect on Camille than she was willing to admit. Sally was still seeing Andrew, the boy from the party, meaning she was with their usual group much less. And even when she was there, she mostly talked about Andrew. It made Camille nauseous. She wished she could say she was being the bigger person about it, but she wasn’t. She’d grown shorter with Sally when they talked. She sulked more. It had only been two measly weeks and Sally was acting like this guy was the whole package. Camille hated it.

Mia still spoke to her when she saw her in the halls. Sometimes they met up at night or in between classes, but neither of them were interested in something exclusive. At least, not with each other. Camille found herself seeing Mia more and more with the passing days. Mia was an easy out. She made sense. They made sense. The simplicity of stolen kisses in broom cupboards was much easier to deal with than anything else she felt in a day.

She and Mia were together again now. This time, Camille was skipping a Transfiguration lesson. It wasn’t the first time she had this week, either. But she had seen Sally kissing Andrew in the hall earlier, and this was all she could think about since then.

Camille was leaning back against the wall of the cramped cupboard while Mia pulled her top back on. Camille liked to watch her get dressed almost as much as she liked to watch her undress. There was something beautiful about the way her muscles moved so slightly in the process. The cracks in the door shone small slits of light all over her skin. It was almost magical.

Mia finished pulling on her jeans and looked up at her with a smirk. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Ha-ha,” Camille said.

“You always do that though. Watch me get dressed.”

“You look good. Am I not allowed to admire that?”

Mia held up her hands and smiled. “You do your thing.” She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “We need to go, though. I doubt missing two classes will go unnoticed.”

“I suppose.” Camille didn’t exactly feel enthused about leaving their little space.

Mia pushed the door open and looked into the hall. When she saw it was empty she pulled Camille out by the hand with her. Camille was pouting her lip and frowning at the space. “Oh, come one, Cam. It’ll be alright. Just gotta face the day.” She kissed her then, if only briefly.

“Alright, go on. I’ll be fine.”

Mia smiled at her as she walked away. Camille was smiling too, despite herself. She turned to walk in the other direction and stopped cold, mid-step.

Sally was standing in the hall, mouth slightly slack–jawed.

“Hey,” Camille said after an uncomfortably long silence.

Sally stood motionless, eyes darting between Mia’s departing figure, Camille, and the broom cupboard door, which was still slightly ajar.

“Do you have a problem?” Camille asked. There was a bite to the last word.

Sally inhaled sharply and pursed her lips. “Do _you_ have a problem?”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Camille snapped.

“What—” Sally half-shouted, but stopped herself. She marched over until she was only a foot away from her. “It means, you haven’t been yourself since Halloween, Camille. Skipping class? Sneaking out at night? Not to mention the way you’ve been acting or the way you’ve been treating people? It’s just not like you.”

Camille scoffed. “You don’t know a thing about me, Sally. Besides, you haven’t even been around since you started dating Andrew.”

Sally raised her eyebrows. “What, because I have a boyfriend I suddenly know nothing about you? I’m suddenly unable to see how you’ve been these past few weeks?”

“That’s exactly it. It’s not particularly your business, either.” Camille’s words were biting, but she felt righteous. She couldn’t fight all the anger and jealousy that was spilling out from wherever she had tried to put it away.

It was Sally’s turn to scoff now. “Jesus Christ, Camille. Do you even _hear_ yourself?” she shouted.

“I do. I mean every fucking word, Sally. If you have a problem with me, then leave. Go snog Andrew or something. That’s apparently what you’re good at.”

The halls started filling with students leaving class. There was a loud chatter, but it began to get quiet when people realized that something was going on between them. The crowd stopped a few feet away from where Camille and Sally were standing off. Sally was staring at Camille with something between horror, anger, and sadness. Camille kept her expression cold.

“Fuck you.” Sally’s voice was barely louder than a whisper, but in the quiet it seemed to echo. Sally clutched her books to her chest and all but ran past Camille. The crowd parted for her and then Camille felt dozens of eyes on her and a blush crept up her cheeks as the anger drained from her.

Rather than say anything, she straightened her bag and walked in the same direction Sally had gone. She wanted to skip her next class. She didn’t want to sit next to Sally. She didn’t want to face her after what she had just done. She could already feel the guilt building in her chest and watering in her eyes. She was horrible. Every step toward the classroom felt heavier than the last.

She walked into the class, but Sally wasn’t there. Not in her seat, and not in any other seats. Camille began to panic as she set her things down. She looked every time someone opened the door, and every time it wasn’t Sally she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. In no time at all, Binz started talking about Voldemort’s time at Hogwarts and Camille could feel her heart sinking to the floor. She folded her arms on the desk and buried her face.

Only a few minutes into this, she felt a pull on her arm. Her seat was directly adjacent to the door. She looked and saw Aminah, gesturing wildly for her to come outside. Camille quickly gathered her things and slipped out the door without Binz or her classmates noticing.

“What the hell did you do to Sally?” Aminah’s voice was an angry stage whisper.

Camille gulped. “I—I was an asshole.”

“Yeah, no shit. She’s in the prefect’s bathroom crying. James is with her now.” Aminah began walking down the hall and Camille could only follow. “Now, what did you do?”

Camille gave an exaggerated sigh. “I don’t know, Aminah. Sally caught me and Mia sneaking out of a broom cupboard and confronted me about my attitude and skipping class. And it just pissed me off because _she’s_ the reason I don’t feel like myself and I can’t just tell her that, so I basically told her it wasn’t her business.” She took a deep breath and kept staring ahead. “And then I basically told her to fuck off with Andrew or something.”

Aminah stopped suddenly, making Camille stop to. And Camille had only ever seen that look reserved for the absolute worst people. “You do realize that _she’s_ not the reason you’re acting this way? That you are? Cam, Jesus, you never even told her how you felt! And then you act like an asshole to her? You don’t get to do that.”

Tears started welling in her eyes and she looked at the floor when they started to fall. “I know, I know. I’m so sorry and I was going to tell her that before class started, but, obviously, she wasn’t there.”

Aminah started walking again. “Alright. Well, come one. We still have a chance to salvage some part of this friendship.”

About ten minutes later, Aminah was dragging Camille into the large bathroom. Books were scattered haphazardly near the door. In the center of the room was a bathtub large enough to fit twenty people, and in that empty bathtub, Sally was sitting on the step crying while James had an arm around her. Sally didn’t even look up at the sound of the door.

Camille wasn’t sure what to do. She never was with these kinds of things. James kept making head gestures for her to come over and when she looked to Aminah in a panic, Aminah all but shoved her in Sally’s direction. Camille climbed down into the tub and walked over. When she was standing in front of them, Sally looked up at her stone faced, tears running down her cheeks.

“What do you want?”

“I—” She took a shaky breath. “Can I talk to you…” she glanced at James, “alone?”

Sally stared at her. A faucet was dripping somewhere in the room. It echoed off the walls and Camille felt it in her skull. Or maybe that was her heart pounding in her ears. She clenched her fists to keep them from shaking. Sally was crying and it was her fault and she felt like puking and screaming and crying all at once.

“Okay.” Sally straightened herself and wiped her tears on the shoulder of her shirt.

Aminah was now standing behind James, attempting to hoist him out of the tub by his underarms. She smiled sheepishly at Camille while James scrambled to push himself out as she pulled. “We’ll just be outside then.”

When the door closed the silence grew even louder. Sally was looking at some point off in the distance, no emotion on her face. This was somehow worse than the tears. Camille walked over to her and pulled her skirt tight as she sat next to her. Sally still didn’t look at her.

Camille stared at her folded hands in her lap and felt the tears she’d been fighting spill over. “I—” She sniffed. “I’m sorry. What I said was shitty. How I treated you was shitty. And it wasn’t true. You were right about all of it.” There was silence as Camille looked up at her. She hadn’t moved. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. That’s the last thing I wanted to do.”

The silence that came after that was far longer than Camille wanted or felt she could bear. Sally had started crying again. She hadn’t looked away from that point somewhere in the distance, but she was gripping the step she sat on with white knuckles.

“Why would you even say that, Cami?” Her voice cracked in odd places. She finally looked at Camille’s face, whose was just as crumpled and broken looking as her own. “How could you say that about us? That I don’t even know you?”

A choked sob escaped Camille and she looked at her hands again, unable to bear the look on Sally’s face. “I don’t know. I’ve just—I’ve had a hard time for a few weeks and I took it out on you. And I shouldn’t have.” She took a shaky breath and looked up at her again. “You’re my best friend, Sally. You know me better than anyone here. I’m so, so sorry.”

She broke into sobs and Sally pulled her into a hug. They were both sobbing now, gripping each other tight enough to choke, but Camille didn’t mind. She could have ruined everything today, but she was being forgiven. She was being held. She wouldn’t break that moment willingly, even if the world was falling apart.

Eventually, Sally pulled away. They had both stopped crying long before then, but it turned out that holding each other seemed just as important to Sally as it was to Camille. When Sally pulled away she still held both of Camille’s hands between them.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much. I got wrapped up in a new relationship and I wasn’t there for you,” she sighed.

“No. No, no, no. Sally, sweetie.” Camille placed a hand on her cheek. She couldn’t help herself. “There was nothing you could have done. It’s just one of those things a person has to figure out on their own.”

Maybe Camille imagined it, but Sally seemed to lean into her hand just slightly. “Hurt people, hurt people,” she whispered. She was staring far off at some point in the distance and then re-focused on Camille with a small, sad smile. “That’s what my mom used to tell me.”

She felt a stab of guilt through her chest and fought the urge to pull her into a hug again. Instead she gave her the same sad smile in return. “Yeah. I suppose that’s true.” She sighed. “I really am sorry.”

Sally placed one of her own hands on top of hers. “It’s okay. But from now on, just come to me if you need someone, okay? I want to be that person for you.”

Both their hands dropped and fell back between them. Small, soft smiles crept over their faces. “I can do that.” Camille felt a warmth in her chest. Sally wasn’t in love with her, but she was her friend. That alone was more valuable to Camille than anything she might have wanted before.

Sally pulled her hands away now and tucked her hair behind her ears. “So… What do we do now? We’ve already skipped class,” she said with a chuckle.

Camille smiled at her and climbed out of the tub, pulling her in tow. “I’m sure James and Aminah will think of something. We’ve done our share of thinking for the day.”

They were both giggling as they opened to the door to a hallway being paced by both James and Aminah. They both paused mid-step and grinned at the sight of them, and then ran over and pulled them into a quick hug.

“Thank you for helping me pull my head out of my ass, Aminah,” Camille said.

She laughed. “Anytime.”

“And thank you for listening to me cry, James,” Sally said.

He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. “Of course.”

“So, since we’re already skipping class, what are we doing?” Camille asked.

“Ooh! I saw the squid lounging out by the lake and you haven’t pet it yet, Cam,” James said.

“You had me at squid,” she said with a laugh.

They all stayed by the lake until the feast that night. Camille found that petting the squid was more uncomfortable than fun and ended up lounging in the shade of a tree with Sally while Aminah and James teased said squid and played in the water. Camille and Sally talked about all the things they had missed with each other since Halloween. They seemed to laugh a lot, either at Aminah and James or their own conversation. Camille was sure that the things they talked about weren’t even particularly funny, but she had a bubbling joy in her chest that kept spilling onto her lips because Sally was here. Sally was talking to her and laughing with her and looking at her with a sparkle in her eyes. When the sun began to set, Sally was leaning her head on Camille’s shoulder. Neither of them said anything as they watched the lake and sky change colors. In that moment, Camille felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was a little wary of it because a) it wasn't in my original draft and b) it's pretty short, but I am a slut for angst and making my characters suffer. So, this felt necessary. 
> 
> The next Chapter is almost finished, but my sister's wedding is this weekend, so the next update may take a while. BUT, thank you for reading. Thank you for comments. Thank you for kudos. I appreciate them all. So, thank you thank you thank you <3


	8. Mr. Potter

November moved by much faster than any of the months so far in Camille’s experience at Hogwarts. After she and Sally had fixed things life returned to normality, except that the school work became somehow even harder. This was partially because of the skipped classes, but the work load was getting harder, too. All of their classes were challenging their abilities and knowledge to their maximum capacity. Camille had stopped seeing Mia, not necessarily because she had resolved her own issues, but because by the time she was finished with her school work all she wanted to do was sleep. She hadn’t seen James, Aminah, and Sally outside of class since that day by the lake. A part of her was tempted to ask them to skip with her again sometime soon, but another part of her didn’t want to commit suicide by homework.

Camille was rush reading a section of her Defense Against the Dark Arts book as she all but ran to the class itself. They were learning about horcruxes. They’d been learning about many things that were previously forbidden to students. Professor Zabini informed them that ever since the truth of Voldemort’s power came to light in 2000, the Ministry had done away with restrictions on magical learning for seventh years. They didn’t teach dark practices, but they gave them the knowledge with the hope that the wizarding world would never be so blindsided again. 

She burst into class and plopped into her seat next to Aminah, books and pieces of parchment spilling onto her desk. She sighed and frantically tried to organize it, muttering curses under her breath. Aminah grabbed her hands which stopped her cold.

“Cam. Breathe.”

Camille groaned and leaned back against her chair. “Sorry. It’s just, god, this is _hard_.”

“You’re telling me,” James muttered. “I’ve never spent this much time on homework in my life. Never.”

“At least I’m not the only one,” Camille grumbled.

“Oh, believe me, you’re not.” Aminah chuckled and began to sort through her own haphazard pile.

Camille turned to Sally to say something, but she was deeply entrenched in her DADA book. What was confusing, though, was that she was reading a section they hadn’t gotten to yet.

“What are you reading, Sally?”

Sally startled as she realized someone had spoken to her. Her hand flew over the page as soon as she looked up, but she removed it almost in the same instant. “Oh, just the chapter on ancient dark objects.” She sighed and closed the book. “I already finished the reading so I figured I’d get a little ahead.”

Camille couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something a little off in her nonchalant way of closing the book as soon as someone looked. She thought about saying something, but the professor called their attention just then.

“Class, I have a very special surprise for you. In light of our current topic, I have asked an old class mate to come and give us a talk on the subject of horcruxes, seeing as he’s somewhat of an expert on the matter.”

Professor Zabini stepped aside and none other than Harry Potter walked through one of the side entrances to the room. The entire class erupted in chatter immediately. Camille actually gasped and grabbed Aminah’s hand as she watched _Harry Potter_ walk into the center of the room.

Harry Potter’s black hair was greying now, and he was sporting a full beard, also greying. He was taller than he appeared in photos. His hands were folded behind his back, which accentuated the cut of his black suit with a black dress shirt. He was smiling at them all and his eyes showed their wrinkles as he did.

“Alright, class. Settle down,” Zabini said, raising is hands.

Camille turned to James and frantically whispered, “You didn’t tell me your dad was coming in today!”

He shrugged. “I didn’t know.”

Harry started speaking again so Camille turned around. “Hello. I’m Harry Potter.” The class chuckled, Camille included, and he gave them all a patient smile until they quieted down again. “Professor Zabini asked me to come in and speak to you about horcruxes. As some of you already know, the reason you are learning about dark practices is a result of the rise of Lord Voldemort and the Second Wizarding World War. Before then, dark practices were not spoken of unless you specialized in their prevention after school. Now, you are taught about them before your NEWTs in the hope that future rises of dark wizards can be prevented. What is it you want me to tell them about specifically?” Harry asked, turning to Zabini, who was leaning against his desk with his arms folded.

Professor Zabini shrugged and looked thoughtful for a moment. “How horcruxes are made, how they are destroyed, your experience with them. Anything you feel like might be relevant to their understanding.”

Harry turned back to them again. “Alright. Who can tell me what a horcrux is?”

Camille’s hand shot up, along with everyone else. Harry picked a small girl with black hair from the back.

“A horcrux is a magical object that holds a piece of a dark wizard or witch’s soul,” the girl said.

“That is correct. Can anyone tell me how you make such an object?”

Camille raised her hand again, along with a few others. The room had grown quieter with the question.

Harry looked directly at Camille and nodded at her. She gulped.

“To make a horcrux, the mage must kill someone. In doing this, a piece of their soul is broken, separate from the whole, and siphoned into the object that will hold it.” She couldn’t believe she hadn’t stammered.

“Thank you. And why would anyone want to make this object?”

Sally spoke this time, without raising her hand. “Separating that piece of your soul ensures you eternity, as long as that remnant of you survives.”

The class was silent, except for the turning to look at Sally. Her face was stoic. She was staring at Harry directly and didn’t look at any of the eyes that now stared at her.

Harry’s smile did not falter. “Indeed.” He frowned just slightly. “Ms. Heartwick?”

To this, Sally blanched. “Yes.”

The class turned back to Mr. Potter, whose smile was now incredibly warm. “I knew your mother. You look just like her. We worked together very briefly. She was a wonderful woman.”

There was a resounding “awh” from the class. Camille was watching Sally, who swallowed as her face became bright red. “Thank you, sir.” She looked back at her book. The class had returned its attention to the war hero before them, but Camille still watched Sally. She was fiddling with a leafed page of her book, but Camille could tell she wasn’t reading it. She watched as a drop of water feel to the page, though Sally made no move to acknowledge it. Camille was about to whisper something to her when Harry began speaking again. Camille turned back around, assuming it would be best to ask later anyway.

“Now, most of you know that Voldemort “died” in 1981, after murdering my parents and attempting to kill me. The reason he was able to come back into power was because he had made multiple horcruxes throughout his life.”

There was a murmur through the class and a few people raised their hand. Harry called on one. “Sir, how many horcruxes did Voldemort make?”

“In total, 8.”

The class gasped and the murmuring began again.

“What could even be left of him? How was he even human?” one of the boys asked.

“Many wizards and witches much smarter than I am have wondered and theorized about the same thing.” Harry was giving them a smile, but there was a pain showing in his eyes. “I believe that he destroyed any redeemable parts of himself long before he was defeated,” Harry said. “That’s why we educate students now. Voldemort learned about ways to develop horcruxes mostly through hidden practices that no one dared speak of. By making dark practices more understood, the ministry has been able to monitor a person’s interest. This has helped us to prevent at least twenty known cases of dark magical disaster.” He took another breath before continuing. “Who here knows how to destroy a horcrux?”

Harry called on Lucy now. “There are multiple ways to destroy them,” she began. “There’s a basilisk fang, Fiend’s Fire, Godrick Gryffindor’s sword, certain curses – I don’t know their specifics – and of course, the killing curse.”

Lucy made eye contact with Camille and Camille took the opportunity to flash her an impressed smile. Lucy gave her a smile in return.

“Those are all correct.” He smiled at her before looking at the class at large again. “All of the things she just listed were used to destroy Voldemort’s horcruxes in the years leading up to the battle of Hogwarts. Here, the final four horcruxes were destroyed and Voldemort was able to be defeated.”

There was a kind of awed silence that encapsulated the students. Camille could hardly fathom the words that Harry Potter had been saying to them. Most of it was information that they already had, but some of it was new. The Golden Trio, as they had been dubbed after the War, had never revealed many details about their hunt to destroy Voldemort’s horcruxes outside of facts that would need to be taught in history classes. After the War, they had become a very private families, outside of a random Rita Skeeter article every few years, but Camille only remembered even a few of those in her Daily Prophet subscription that she got sent to her when she was in the states. No, the Potters and Weasleys had spent their time in the spotlight. Now they spent time with their families.

Harry looked at Professor Zabini again, as if to ask what next. Zabini checked his watch and smiled at him. “Would you have time to take a few questions?”

Harry shrugged and gave the class a smirk. “Within reason,” he said with a chuckle.

“Perfect. After Mr. Potter answers a few questions, we’ll dismiss early,” Zabini told them. The whole class became immediately loud with rustling and chatter. The professor held up his hands and they quieted again. “But not if we can’t remain calm.” The class instantly became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. “Thank you. Mr. Potter, you have the floor.”

Harry eyed them all with a slight wariness, but he wore a sheepish smile none-the-less. “Alright, who’s first?” Every hand in the class flew into the air. Harry’s eyes widened and he picked a random girl in the back.

“Can we ask any kind of questions about your time in school?” the girl chirped. It was clear she was very nervous.

Harry hesitated before answering. “Within reason…”

“Were you and Hermione Weasley ever romantically involved?” the girl blurted.

To this, Harry laughed fully. “No, never. She was and is one of my dearest friends. Next?” He called on a boy near the front.

“What was the scariest time facing Voldemort?”                

Again, Harry hesitated. Camille thought she saw his lips purse slightly. “My fourth year at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. That was the night he fully returned in form since his “death.” The process was terrible. My friend Cedric Diggory was killed that night.” He and the class were silent for a moment with the weight of the answer. “Next?”

He called on a girl in the back. “How did you know that Voldemort had been using horcruxes if they didn’t teach it in school? How did you know how to destroy them or even where to hunt for them?”

“Mmm,” Harry mused. “I don’t think I’ve ever really discussed this at length.” The class held its breath. Camille swallowed. “Albus Dumbledore was how we were able to find and destroy horcruxes, which most of you know. What you don’t know, is that how he knew where to look was by collecting other witch and wizard’s memories of Tom Riddle, the man before Voldemort, and his family. These memories were the key to unraveling Voldemort’s mind and, ultimately, to defeating him.”

“Why didn’t Dumbledore give this information out to more members of the Order of the Phoenix? Wouldn’t have been more efficient for more people than, no offense, three teenagers to searching for them?” another person asked.

To this, Harry shrugged. “Dumbledore was wary of giving out the information to more easily corrupted members. He felt we were the best option in his defeat. Next?”

Camille tried to reach higher than she had before and it seemed to work, because Harry pointed at her. She took a deep breath. “Are you at all angry with Dumbledore, for not giving you all the information about the final horcrux?”

There was a loud silence following the question. Camille knew she was cheating in this. Everyone knew that Harry was the final horcrux, but no details other than that. James had revealed to their small group that Harry had not known until the battle itself that he was. He told them that his father had offered himself up to die, willingly, thinking that was all he could do to make it possible to defeat him. Dumbledore had never told him.

Harry eyed her with scrutiny. It wasn’t an angry look, but a critical one. His eyes darted to his son behind Camille and back to her. Camille doubted anyone else caught it. “I try not to. Sometimes I am. But on most days, I try to see that from his perspective. It made the most sense to keep me in the dark.” The class erupted in the sound of people raising their hands and moving in their seat, but Harry dismissed them with a motion from his hands. “No more questions.”

Professor Zabini stepped forward to the center of the classroom. “Thank you, Mr. Potter. Class, you are dismissed. And please, exit orderly. Do not linger and disturb Mr. Potter.” The class groaned, but began packing their things and moving out. Camille looked at her friends, who were packing slowly for some reason. She frowned, but followed suit.

She quickly understood why as when the class emptied of others, only the four of them plus Lucy remained. Harry approached James with a grin and James returned it.

“James!” He pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, dad,” he said, hugging him back.

“How are your classes going?”

“They’re a bloody nightmare,” James groaned, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Not that you would know.”

“Yes, I was a little too wrapped up in horcrux hunting to study,” Harry joked. Everyone chuckled. Harry looked to Sally’s left, where Lucy now stood. He smiled and held his arms out to her. “Lucy, how are you?”

She hugged him briefly before returning to Sally’s side. “I’m great, Uncle Harry.”

“How’s your father?”

“Still running the Ministry, I assume.” She shrugged. “He sent me an owl the other day. He’s just busy. He’s been helping Aunt Hermione develop your guys’ Wizarding Children’s Services program a lot lately. But other than that he’s the same.”

Harry nodded before looking at Aminah. “And you, Aminah? How are your charms coming along?”

She grinned at him. “They’re fantastic. I can conjure full costumes now. I actually made a killing over Halloween by marketing them. And I’ve already got a job in the U.S.”

“That’s wonderful.” Harry’s eyes crinkled when he smiled. Camille thought it was a nice smile. He hadn’t smiled much in pictures when he was young. Seeing this side of the famous Chosen One was entirely different. “And who are you two?”

Camille and Sally’s eyes both widened as they looked at each other and back to Mr. Potter. Camille opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. James saved her, thankfully.

“Dad, these are my other best friends: Camille Winthrope and Sally Heartwick. Camille is the foreign exchange student. And, well, you’ve met Sally’s mom, clearly. Sally is just as wonderful.”

Sally and Camille both blushed. Camille forced her hand forward. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir. Thank you for all you did to save the world and everything.”

To this Harry chuckled, but took her hand in both of his. “Thank you, but please don’t call me ‘sir.’ Harry will do just fine.” He released her hand and they all chuckled. “So, what are your plans after school?” he asked, indicating Sally and Camille.

“I’m planning to be a Detective inspector for the Department of International Law at the DFAMC. It’s very similar to what aurors do in the Ministry.”

“Yes, I remember working with the DIL on a few cases. They’re good people. I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”

Camille grinned. “Thank you, sir. I mean, Harry!”

He smiled and turned to Sally. “And you?”

Sally blushed even harder and Camille saw her swallow. “I plan on going into the Department of Mysteries.”

There was a small quiet that settled over the group as everyone turned to Sally. Camille glanced around with a frown, unsure what was overly remarkable about that.

“That’s interesting.” Harry’s voice had taken on a more even tone, lower. “What faction?”

Sally held her head high, even under their scrutiny. “I want to do research in the Death Department.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed for a moment, more in confusion than suspicion, but before Camille could really process the situation he was smiling at Sally. “I’m sure you’ll fit perfectly there. Your mother was brilliant and I’m sure you’re no different.”

The strange tension that had settled on them broke instantly. The group began to move into the hall. They all tried for small talk and chatting with Harry, but as they moved through the crowd, more and more students were taking notice and following along at a distance. James was standing next to Harry when his father pulled him aside. Lucy stopped with them. Sally, Camille, and Aminah were slower to the draw, standing a few feet ahead and watching what was happening.

“I don’t want to cause any chaos,” he said to James. “I’m going to go try to find your brother and sister before I leave, but if I don’t, please tell them I love them.”

“Okay, dad.”

“Lucy, it was wonderful to see you. Tell your father to come see us more.” He pulled her in for a quick hug before doing the same to James.

“Will do,” Lucy smiled.

With that, Harry turned into the opposite corridor away from them. The other gaggle of students tried to follow, but instead they exclaimed, “Where did he go?” and “He’s gone!” Lucy waved to James and the lot of them and began to move through the gaggle and beyond them. James was smirking when he got back to them.

Camille frowned, though she was fighting a smirk of her own. “Well?”

He shrugged and raised his eyebrows. They all started walking. “Well, what?”

“Where did he go?” she asked with a chuckle.

James shrugged again. “Probably under the invisibility cloak.”

“The what?” Aminah half shouted.

“The invisibility cloak. It’s a cloak. That makes him invisible.”

Aminah smacked him upside the head.

Sally laughed. “You never told us he had one of those.”

“I guess it never came up. Odds are he’ll still be able to see Albus and Lily with that on.”

“Yeah, that’s another thing,” Camille chimed in. “Why haven’t I met your brother and sister yet?”

“You haven’t? I feel like I see them all the time. Though to be fair, you’ve only been here a few months and between your torrid affairs and school, you probably haven’t noticed.” He winked at her.

“Ha-ha.” Camille stuck her tongue out at him. “What year are they?”

“Albus is fifth year and Lily is third.”

“You’ll meet them at some point, promise,” Aminah said.

They all walked in silence for a moment before James started chuckling under his breath.

“What’s funny?” Camille asked.

“I have never seen anyone so excited to see my dad before.” He burst out laughing and Sally and Aminah began giggling as well.

Camille felt her face get hot. “Well, your dad is _Harry Potter_.”

Sally looked up at her and Camille could see she was stifling a laugh. “You did get pretty excited.”

“No more than you!” Camille shot back. “You were just as flustered as I was.”

Sally shrugged. “It’s Harry Potter, of course I was flustered.”

“Yeah, we thought you didn’t buy into the “Potter” hype.” Aminah raised an eyebrow.

“The hell, I don’t!” Camille laughed then at their surprised faces. “It’s Harry fucking Potter. He saved all of our skins back then. The only reason I played nonchalant was because fuckboy over here,” she gestured with her thumb to James, “was being an ass when I met him.”

Sally “oooh-ed” and Aminah threw her head back in laughter.

“Oi! I was _not_ that bad.”

Camille raised her eyebrow before looking at Sally. “The day he met me, in class mind you, he called me was a “radiant woman” and he tried to kiss my hand.”

Sally snorted, Aminah barked out a laugh, and James glared at Camille before smirking. “It never would’ve worked between us, anyway, love.”

Camille snorted this time. “You think?”

“Alright, enough, you two.” Sally gave them both the “look.”

“Hey, speaking of all these character revelations due to this prat’s dad,” Aminah started.

“Fuck you, Am.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell us before that you were planning on working in the Department of Mysteries? How long have you been planning that?”

Sally’s face steeled up and she fidgeted with her book in her hands. Again, Camille couldn’t understand what the big deal was, and why there was a sudden tension between them all. Sally was biting her lip now. She shrugged one shoulder before looking back to Aminah.

“I don’t know, I thought about it all last year and then over the summer I started applying to the Ministry. I should be hearing back about the position sometime after Christmas.”

Camille was surprised when James spoke up. “Is that really what you want to do? It’s dangerous, Sally…”

“Yeah, and after everything with—”

“I am more than aware of the risks!” Sally snapped. Her face was contorted in a kind of rage Camille wouldn’t have thought possible from her. They had all stopped to stare at her now; her voice was still reverberating off the walls. Sally’s lip quivered as she looked at all of them in turn. “I—I need to go. I have a…thing.” She clutched her book to her chest and all but ran from them.

Camille blinked at Sally’s retreating figure and then looked at them both. They were wearing either disappointed or concerned faces, but neither of them looked ready to talk. “I’ll—I’m gonna go check on her.”

“Yeah,” Aminah murmured, not looking at her.

Camille didn’t have time to try to untangle all the weirdness that had suddenly developed with everyone. Sally was hurting, she knew that. The least she could do was try to help in any way she could.

Sally was in the Hufflepuff common room, which took Camille nearly an hour to track down as she had never been there before. It was located on the ground floor, and suspiciously close to the exit nearest the Herbology green houses. Camille said the password, which Barry Tyler had just given her in the corridor, and walked in. The common room was immediately warm, both literally and in atmosphere. The walls were made of conglomerate stone and had high ceiling windows that flooded the room with light, and where they didn’t, there were fireplaces or hanging lamps from the ceiling. There were shelves and tables throughout the room and everything had plants on them, from ones hanging from the ceiling, to succulents sitting on end tables. On the left wall there was an arching cut out that held three windows and a large yellow couch. This is where Sally was sitting, reading their Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

Camille rested her bag down and sat next to her. Sally jumped and looked at her and Camille’s stomach dropped. Sally’s eyes were red and puffy and her hair had been thrown up in a haphazard bun/ponytail arrangement. She was in sweat pants and a t-shirt as well, which wasn’t a bad look for her by any means, but Camille had never seen Sally looking anything other than picture perfect.

“Hey.”

Sally let out a small smile out and looked at the couch then back to her face. “Hi.”

Camille was quiet for a moment. She fiddled with her hands in her lap, but didn’t break eye contact. “Uh, I, I wanted to check on you. You seemed pretty upset earlier. Are you…okay?”

Sally inhaled sharply. Her lip started quivering and she bit it. The next second her face crumpled and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Camille felt a familiar panic at the tears and pulled Sally in for a tight hug. “I’m sorry about what they said. I’m sure they didn’t mean to upset you this much.”

“It’s…not…that.” Each word Sally said was punctuated by a sob or sniffle.

Camille frowned. “Well…what is it?”

Sally pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes and nose. “It’s—” There were more tears and she covered her face in her hands for a moment. Camille tried to pull her back in, but Sally shook head violently and took a few deep breaths before wiping her face again. “No, it’s okay. I need to stop crying.” She took another deep breath. “I…went to Andrew when I left you guys. I needed to vent because I was angry and upset. When I told him that they had upset me because of what they said about the Department of Mysteries, he got really weird. Then, he went on and on criticizing me saying that I shouldn’t do it because it wasn’t safe and I wouldn’t be able to have a real relationship with him after school if I did. And I told him that this was what I was going to do and that anyone I was with was just going to have to accept that. But he said,” she took a quavering breath, “He said he couldn’t.” He voice cracked on the last word. She took another breath and more tears spilled down her cheeks. “And I told him I couldn’t accept that.”

“Oh, Sally.” Camille pulled her in for another hug, which only elicited more sobs from Sally. “What an asshole. I’m so sorry. I know you liked him a lot.”

Sally pulled away, sniffling and wiping her nose and eyes. “I did, yeah. It just sucks because I was supportive of him and it felt like we were really good together, but, yeah.” She flashed a Camille a faux smile. “I’ll get through it. I know I’ll have at least your support.”

Camille placed her hand on Sally’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Of course. And James and Aminah will come around. They’re only worried because they care, I’m sure of it.”

Sally nodded and pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear before looking back to Camille, this time with a genuine smile. “I know, I know.” She took a deep, shuddering breath. “Thank you for checking on me. It really means the world to me.”

Camille felt a lump rise in her throat. Even in her disheveled look, Sally looked like the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And they were here, alone, with the glow of a sunset shining on their faces. It would be so easy to just lean down and kiss her. And what better time than now, when she was finally available? But despite what she might want, Camille knew that would be wrong. She couldn’t take advantage of Sally that way. What she could do, was be a friend to her.

“It’s nothing. Anything for you.” She pulled her in for another quick hug. “Now, how about we track down James and Aminah and have a good night?”

Sally chuckled. “Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey, look at that! That shitty author that updates a month later! Yay! (I hate myself)
> 
> I am sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. Between my sister's wedding, having my wisdom teeth taken out the weekend after that, things changing for the crazier at work, and plain old fashioned writer's block: I just suck. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even if it was a struggle. It was one of the first ideas I had when I started forming this story. I love the idea of Harry and the Weasleys post-war and playing with all the headcannons I've developed through too much free time over the years. 
> 
> Anywho! Next chapter is probably one of the ones I've been most excited to write. It's time for *Christmas* and merriment and pretty castles and peoples and I can't wait to finish it. I've already started writing it so here's hoping I can finish it in decent time?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. You've taken precious time out of your day and life to indulge my dabblings, and I love you for that. You are amazing. I hope your day rocks. *hugs*


	9. No, There's No Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry fucking Christmas!

Christmas at Hogwarts was, simply put, the most beautiful holiday of the year. The castle, already mesmerizing in its gothic designs, looked even more like something out of a fairy tale. Every turret had a snow peak, transforming the castle into something the felt mythical in a different way from the rest of the year. Camille supposed it had something to do with the way to snow formed. The snow seemed to stay constant throughout December. Even if student walked outside, to get to classes, or Hogsmead, or anything else, their footprints didn’t last long. The skies themselves seemed to want to school grounds to remain in ethereal purity.

The Great Hall was the grandest of all, in regard to decoration. There were gigantic trees that dwarfed even Hagrid, and they were decked out in anything and everything a tree could have. There were magically suspended twinkle lights in the ceiling and walls, creating an even more mystical effect when the enchanted ceiling showed the snow appearing to fall into the lights. The walls had winter green trimmings all along the edge, tapered every few feet by a large crimson bow.  All the tables had full length golden table cloths that shimmered as you walked by them. They were pristine for every meal and Camille couldn’t help but appreciate the magic involved there.

Camille sat at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. She was alone at the moment, in regard to her friends. Tomorrow everyone went home for holiday break and this, the day before, seventh years didn’t have class. It was a kind of grace that the professors were allowing in case any students had last minute work to catch up on before they left. Most people Camille knew, Aminah and James included, were among the few who were burning the midnight oil in a race to completion. She wasn’t sure of Sally: She had been focused on an entrance essay/research project for the Department of Mysteries for the past week, and so Camille suspected she was taking a well-earned day off and sleeping in. All this to say, the Great Hall was practically empty of all students. Most of them were in class, but a spare few, mostly seventh years, looked much like Camille: Hair and clothes askew, sleep in their eyes, and an exhausted slump in their shoulders as they at their food in groggy silence. Camille felt at peace with this, and took a large bite of her toast.

Halfway through her breakfast there was a loud bang from the end of the Slytherin table nearest to the door. Camille looked up in time to see the after-smoke of an explosion rising into the air and revealing a smoot covered gaggle: a boy with black hair, a boy with white blond hair, and a girl with long, curly red-brown hair. They were all coughing and the girl broke into a laugh. Camille couldn’t hear what she said, but they were all smiling. Camille smiled to herself and returned to her eggs.

“Fucking hell,” came a voice from behind her, just as a bag of books plopped loudly onto the table and James slid in next to her. “What are they doing?”

“Who?” Camille muttered, mid-chew.

“My prat brother,” he said, nodding to the aforementioned explosion gaggle.

“That’s your brother?”

“Mmm,” James hummed, grabbing his own piece of toast and devouring half of it in one bite. “Come on; let’s go see what they’re up to.”

“Huh?”

But the word was barely out of Camille’s mouth before James was dragging her by her arm over to the Slytherin table, where the other group sat. Camille wiped at her mouth as he dragged her, having drooled slightly on herself as she was mid-bite just a moment ago. James pulled her along the side of the table that was adjacent with the wall, the same side where the boy with black hair sat.

James stopped them both when they were a mere foot away from them. Upon closer inspection, the boy with black hair was befreckled almost everywhere that she could see (forearms and neck mostly) except for his face. He had vibrant green eyes that shone as he stared at them, even with the soot blackening his face. He was wearing a Slytherin tie that was pulled loose against his shirt. The girl, whose skin was almost as dark as Camille’s in color, had skin light enough to see the freckles that dusted across her nose and cheeks. Her red-brown hair, which already had curl, appeared freshly fluffed (maybe burnt) by the explosion a moment ago. The blond had not even bothered to look at James and her yet, but was giving the black haired boy the most exasperated look Camille had ever seen. He seemed to have gotten even more of the blast than the other two. From the back she had been able to see his blond hair, but from the front his hair was as black as the other boy’s. The only color she could see on his front was the blue of his eyes and a blue striped Ravenclaw tie.

“What the hell are you lot doing?”

The black haired boy shrugged.

The blond rolled his head to look at James. “Al, here, has been attempting biblical proportions of transfiguration.”

The girl snorted and covered her mouth with her hand at the look James now gave, which, Camille had to admit, was a little stern, if strange, from him. He was looking at Al with a frown, both hands on his hips. “Explain.”

“I’m attempting to turn water into wine. It’s pretty simple, really. I’m very close.”

“Why the hell are you trying to do that?”

Al gave James a look as if he had grown a second head. “For the party tonight, obviously.”

At this, James guffawed. “What makes you think you’re going?”

“Wait, wait, wait. What party?” Camille interjected.

James waved her into silence. “You’ll be there, don’t worry. I’ll tell you later. I’ve got him to deal with.”

“Well, I’ll tell her,” the girl said. She turned to Camille. “There’s a party tonight. The seventh years throw one every year the night before the holiday. As the stories go, if younger students want to come they have to contribute something valuable to the party. Hence, the water to wine spell. I’m Rose Weasley, by the way,” she finished with a sweet smile, holding her hand out. “This is Scorpious Malfoy, and that’s Albus Potter.”

“So _this_ is your brother.” Camille gave a pointed look to James before turning back to Rose. “Thank you for explaining, Rose. I’m Camille Winthrope,” she said to them at large, and then look at James with crossed arms. “Now, why exactly can’t they come?”

James scoffed at Camille’s sudden turn on him. “I don’t make the traditions,” he said, raising his hands to her in surrender.

“Well, for one, your brother just now nearly blew his face off to get in to this thing. And also, he’s your brother!”

Scorpious and Rose were snickering as a blush crept up James’ face. Albus was smiling up at Camille and she winked at him.

“Fine!” James cried. He pointed a finger at all of them individually. “You better not embarrass me. I have a reputation to keep.” Camille snorted. He ignored her and turned to Albus. “And keep working on that spell.” He was silent for a second before he smiled. “It sounds great. Now, you,” he nodded to Camille, “come with me.”

James began dragging her away again, but Camille looked over her shoulder and waved at them with a smile. “Nice to meet you. See you tonight!”

James didn’t say anything until they were sat back at their seat, where Rachel and Sally now sat too, having noticed James’ bag there.

“You completely took their side!” James finally said, after a few disgruntled bites of his food.

“Of course I did! James, there was an explosion on their faces. They’re clearly dedicated.”

“Hmmph.” He took another bite of his food.

“What’s he on about?” Rachel asked, nodding her head toward a still-pouting James.

Camille rolled her eyes. “He’s mad because I made him let his brother come to the party.”

“And Rose and Scorpious,” James added.

“Yeah, them too.”

“The party tonight?” Rachel asked. “Well, what did they contribute?”

“Exactly!” James threw his hands up in the air and then gestured at Rachel. “She gets it.”

“They’re working on a spell that turns water to wine, which I’m sure will be finished by tonight,” Camille said to Rachel.

Rachel shrugged. “That does sound useful. It would make getting the alcohol a lot cheaper.”

“I know _that_.” James sighed and turned to Camille. “I was going to let them come anyway. I just wanted to make them sweat.”

A light clicked on in Camille’s head and she giggled. “Oh, I’m so sorry, James. I ruined it.” She giggled again. “I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“Gods, Camille,” Sally muttered with a smirk. “You ruin everything.”

Camille narrowed her eyes at Sally. “I don’t want any of your lip, young lady.” Sally merely stuck her tongue out in response, and turned back to her book before she could see Camille’s blush. Rachel elbowed Camille in the ribs, hard, and raised her eyebrows at her, nodding her head toward Sally. Camille punched Rachel in the arm, glaring at her.

“Ouch!”

Sally turned at Rachel’s cry but Camille gave her a sweet smile whilst Rachel rubbed her arm and grumbled under her breath.

“Nothing for you to see here,” Camille said. Sally narrowed her eyes, but took a bite of her apple and returned to her book.

When Camille faced forward again James was shaking his head and “tsking” at her. “So abusive.”

Camille stuck her tongue out at him but smiled a second after. “Well,” she began, addressing the group at large, “I’m going to take a nap, since I apparently have to rest up for a party later?”

“That is correct,” James answered.

“Yeah,” Camille sighed. “So, I’ll see you all at least by tonight.”

“Hang on,” Rachel said as Camille started walking away. Rachel finished her pancake and caught up to her. “I’ll come with you.”

When they were out of the Great Hall, Rachel began talking again. “Camille.”

“What?” Camille’s tone had a bite to it, one she instantly regretted, but couldn’t entirely help.

“You know very well, what.”

Camille rolled her eyes. “Rachel, it’s like nine in the morning on our day off…”

Rachel shook her head at Camille’s words. “Nope, you are not weaseling out of this one, Cam.”

Camille groaned and looked at her with a pout as they began climbing the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower. “Rach…” The way she said it, it sounded like that word possessed fifteen a’s.

“You need to talk to Sally.”

Camille sighed. “Probably not.”

“Seriously! This has gone on long enough. She’s single, we’re all about to go on holiday, and I’m telling you, she likes you! I’ve seen the way you both look at each other. She smiles at you like you both have some kind of secret. The tension is killing us all. Slowly.”

Camille sighed, again. Rachel was giving her a stern look, which she was deftly avoiding as they trudged through the common room up to their dorm. Camille remained silent as she settled into her bed. Rachel was also fidgeting with her own things, not making any comments. Camille could feel a pang of guilt in her chest for behaving this way. It wasn’t like the thought hadn’t occurred to her, especially with a party coming up and Sally being single. And despite the fact that she considered Aminah, James, and Sally her closest friends, she couldn’t deny that Rachel and herself were close in a different way. She got along well with Cece and Hannah, but it was Rachel who had held her cry once after a particularly long day of Andrew and Sally together, Rachel who listened to her freak out about the small glances or words that might mean that Sally cared for her too, Rachel who stayed up late working on projects with her in their beds. And it was Camille who held Rachel after Mark was a particular ass, Camille who listened after Mark had done something out of character (i.e. nice), and Camille who stayed up late with Rachel talking about friends, school, hobbies, and any other thing. Rachel felt like a sister. Rachel knew her like a sister. And Camille felt that she knew Rachel that way, too.

Camille sighed and sat up in her bed, facing Rachel’s. Rachel, who had put on her glasses and was reading, looked up with raised eyebrows.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to be an ass earlier, or a shitty friend.” Camille sighed. “I do need to talk to her. You’re right, and you know you are. Hell, you know better than anyone else about this whole thing. I’m just a stubborn shit. And I’m really sorry.”

Rachel smiled at her. “It’s okay, Cam. I understand. Believe me, I know you’re stubborn.” The next second a pillow hit Rachel’s face and she laughed. “I mean it! You don’t spend as much time together as we do, and not expect certain reactions from one another. But sometimes you need a little nudge.”

“Whatever, mom.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Drop your sass. Now, what are you planning on doing tonight?”

 

Rachel and Camille made their way down the hall that contained the Room of Requirement, the location of this mysterious party. If Camille was honest with herself, she was more excited to see the Room itself than the actual party. She’d only ever read about its abilities and the theories surrounding its magic. Supposedly, the room transformed into whatever the person needed of it. Camille couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that magic like that could exist, let alone last for thousands of years.

Rachel had her hand on the door and was looking to Camille with a raised eyebrow. “You ready?”

Camille couldn’t fight the grin the broke over her face. “Definitely.”

As soon as the door opened, music flooded their ears and out into the hall. Inside was a crowded room, ornately decorated and with bodies dancing and milling about every which way. Rachel and Camille looked at each other and laughed, a kind of joyous giggle you can’t fight when something is so pure and warm.

They were still looking at each other when they were yanked into the chaos, the door slamming shut behind them. But they barely noticed. The music was pounding in the best way, filling up the room but still possible to think around. James and Hannah were standing there in front of them, holding out drinks.

“You have to try this now!” James all but shouted in Camille’s face.

She giggled. She could smell on his breath that he’d already had plenty to drink, not to mention that the music wasn’t loud enough to necessitate shouting. She didn’t mind though. She gave a smile and downed what he was handing her without question. Her eyes widened at the first taste. The drink had an almost explosively fruity taste that gave the same warmth through her as a good scotch, but none of the after-bite. She looked at James after draining her cup, still wide-eyed. “What is this?”

He grinned. “Albus came through!” He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something more but stumbled for a moment. Camille went to catch him, but Hannah was there before she could. Camille narrowed her eyes at her dorm mate with a smirk.

Hannah merely shrugged with a smile, but Camille could tell that her blush wasn’t caused by any drink. “I’m gonna find him somewhere to sit.”

Camille shook her head and looked at Rachel. “We haven’t been here two minutes and he’s already falling apart.”

Rachel laughed. “Oh, let him have fun. If he’s hungover, he’ll be more fun to tease on the train ride.” She winked and they shared a laugh. “Alright, well, I told Mark I’d meet him when I got here. I’ll catch up to you later. But, remember what we talked about!”

“Okay, mom!” Camille waved as Rachel disappeared into a sea of bodies.

Camille folded her arms and looked around the room for her friends. She half-hoped not to see a certain one, lest she have to do what she’d promised Rachel. Just the thought of it had her stomach in knots and her heart clogging up her throat. She let out a puffy breath and shook her hands out of their tense fists. No, she was going to enjoy this party. Besides, talking to Sally might be even easier with a little more of that drink.

“Camille!”

A few feet away Camille could see Rose waving her over. She shoved through people dancing and talking to get there. When she did, Rose, Scorpious, and Albus were all sitting together at what looked like a ramshackle booth. On the booth was a giant bucket of water and an assortment of goblets.

“What’s all this?”

“It’s Albus!” Rose exclaimed. He eyes shone impossibly bright and her proud grin nearly crinkled her eyes shut. “He did it. I thought you’d want to try it since you vouched for him, well, all of us.”

“I would love to,” Camille said. “But James just gave me some at the door. Are you selling it? I’ll pay for some, gladly. It’s amazing. You’re very talented, Al.”

“He may be talented, but eyebrows don’t grow back by themselves,” Scorpious added. “We barely got ourselves presentable in time.”

“Oh, shut it Scorpious. I know you love watching me work.” Albus smiled and bumped Scorpious’ shoulder with his own, but didn’t catch Scorpious’ blush. Camille looked at Scorpious and quirked her head just slightly. Scorpious looked away from her and pulled a hand through his white blonde hair before smiling up to her.

“Anyway, you said you wanted to buy some?” Scorpious asked, effectively changing the subject.

“Nonsense!” Rose cried. “She’s the reason we got in here.” Rose placed a hand on Camille’s shoulder dramatically and handed her an almost comically large goblet full of the drink. “You can drink all night for free.”

“I have to agree with her there,” Al said to Scorpious while shrugging one shoulder. He smirked at Camille. “On one condition.”

“Oh, yeah?” Camille asked with a laugh. “And what’s that?”

“You have to chug that one first.”

Rose gasped and Scorpious stared at him with wide eyes. Albus only held Camille’s eyes, with a challenging smirk. Camille raised an eyebrow at him.

Rose turned back to Camille. “He’s an idiot. You don’t have to do that.”

Before there could be any more protests, Camille took three large gulps and downed the whole thing. The fruitiness danced on her tongue and her body immediately felt warm all over. She covered her mouth and her giggle. She looked at Rose and then to Albus again. The world already swirled slightly with the alcohol. “There you go,” she said, placing the goblet in front of him with two raised eyebrows. Scorpious was laughing and Albus laughed with him. Rose face palmed and shook her head at all of them.

“You’re free all night,” Albus proclaimed, handing her a much more reasonably sized goblet.

Camille raised the goblet in salute to them all. “Thank you, kindly, sir.”

Suddenly, a body collided with Camille’s back and she turned to see Aminah and Sally, both grinning and with goblets of their own. “Camille! Finally!” Aminah cried. Camille laughed and Aminah threw her arm over her shoulder, shouting again when she realized who Camille had been talking to. “And the wonder trio! You guys made some good shit,” she said, taking another sip.

“It was all Al,” Scorpious said, throwing Albus a warm smile. This time Albus blushed and Camille fought the urge to roll her eyes at their blatant flirting.

Camille looked at Sally. “And how are you, m’lady?”

Sally raised her eyebrows and coughed out a laugh. Aminah threw her head back with her own. Sally shook her head and took a drink from her goblet before answering, but they held eye contact the whole time. “I’m fantastic.”

Camille nodded and looked her up and down before smirking. “You better be.” She knew that it was mostly the alcohol that made her act so outright, but she didn’t mind. Sally could put it together on her own terms, but they were having fun tonight.

“If you love birds are done eye-fucking each other can we start _dancing_? Please?” Aminah whined.

Camille and Sally both punched her in the arm.

“Dude!”

“Aminah!”

“Come oooooon,” Aminah said, pulling them onto the dance floor, ignoring their laughter and rolled eyes. “It’s time to have a little fun.”

The night went on like that. James eventually joined them, with no Hannah or any other apparatuses accompanying him. They all danced and played drinking games and laughed way too hard to make any sense. There were gigantic Christmas trees throughout the room and a warm Christmas glow in the air that seemed to keep the temperature just perfect so that no one over heated.

Camille was resting at a table that had appeared near her when she had thought about her tired limbs. She sat there, panting and sipping at some water, watching her friends dance. She had stopped drinking Albus’ wine an hour ago. She wanted to have a good time, but she also wanted to remember everything. She took another long gulp of her water, looking around the room at who was left. About half the party had gone to bed, but those that were still there were having just as much fun as earlier. It warmed her heart more than the alcohol to see such a pure joy encapsulate the room.

Suddenly, Sally appeared in the chair next to her, making her jump.

“Jesus, Sally, you scared the shit out of me!” Camille shouted, clasping her heart dramatically in one hand and shoving Sally’s shoulder with the other.

Sally giggled. “Sorry. I was just wanting to sit for a bit.”

Camille shook her head and smiled at her. Sally was nothing short of radiant tonight. She was wearing an inexplicably shimmery red top and a pair of skinny jeans. Her hair was hanging in loose waves. Her eyes glittered with every look she gave to anyone, and Camille couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or just the aura she carried with her. Now, she sat barely a foot away from her. Camille could almost feel the heat radiating from her. Sally ran a hand through her hair, causing it fall into perfect waves again. Camille bit her lip and averted her gaze, taking a huge gulp of her water before looking back at her.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough? We still have a train ride y’know,” she quipped, tipping her goblet toward Sally’s.

“Oh, I stopped drinking a little while ago. I’m feeling good and that’s good enough for me.” Sally flashed a mischievous grin before taking another pull form her own goblet.

Camille smirked at that and went back to observing the on-going party. She felt her head swimming with words and alcohol and she still felt the incessant heat from where Sally sat. She didn’t trust herself, her words; her promise to Rachel be damned. She would watch the party until Sally grew bored. She would let Sally continue to enjoy her night. She would keep her aching confessions to herself. She would control herself. She wouldn’t do anything stupid.

“I was jealous,” Camille blurted. Immediately, she wanted to smack her head against the table and run away from the words that had just come out of her mouth.

She heard Sally splutter on what she assumed was a drink, but didn’t dare look at her face. “What?”

Camille took a shaky breath and stood out of her chair and walked away. In truth, she was getting more water, but she hoped Sally wouldn’t follow.

She was filling her goblet when Sally appeared again, hand on her wrist, lighting her veins on fire. Camille looked down at her frowning face and felt every cell in her body leap in unison. Sally was only a few inches away. Sally was frowning, but she had followed her.

Sally was still holding her wrist.

“What were you talking about?”

Camille gulped. She hoped that Sally couldn’t feel her hand shaking. “You and Andrew. I was—I was an ass because I was jealous. I know that’s no excuse. I was going to tell you how I felt at Halloween. And I—I just lost my mind, I guess,” she said with a breathy laugh. Another deep breath. “I just liked you so much at the time. And I,” she gulped, “I still like you. So much. And I wanted to tell you.”

For all of a heartbeat, Sally stared, dumbstruck. Camille’s throat went dry. It was flight or fight and all she wanted to do was the former. But her body stayed motionless, mouth barely parted and blood on fire with Sally’s touch.

And then Sally was pulling Camille’s face down to hers. Sally was crushing her lips against her own and twisting her fingers in her hair. Sally was dropping her goblet with a clatter to the floor and pressing herself even closer. Camille’s brain seemed to short circuit as Sally’s tongue asked for permission to deepen their kiss. Camille gladly obliged and put one of her own hands in Sally’s silky hair and snaked the other around her waist. She didn’t care who was watching. Sally was kissing her.

Their moment was broken by a shout. They broke apart in time to see Aminah barrel into their embrace.

“Finally!” she shouted.

Aminah stood back from them with hands over her heart and grinning like a proud parent. Camille and Sally both laughed, still wrapped up in each other’s arms. Camille leaned her forehead against Sally’s and was thrilled to find the same wondrous look in her eyes.

Camille finally looked back to her to best friend. “Can you give us a minute?”

“Yes! Please, have all the minutes,” Aminah said. “I’m going to find James. And Rachel!” With that she disappeared into the remaining crowd.

Camille looked to Sally again. “This isn’t…some twisted dream right? You’re not black out drunk and going to forget this tomorrow?”

Sally laughed and leaned on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “Absolutely not. Very real.”

Camille let out a shaky laugh. “Okay.” She kissed her again, this time more passionately, before disentangling herself but keep one hand in hers. “Okay. Let’s go catch up with her.”

Aminah, Lucy, Rose, Scorpious, and Albus were all sitting together. Rachel was there too, talking with Lucy.

“Ah! The royal couple graces us with their presence,” Aminah shouted as they got closer.

 Camille flipped her off and Sally laughed.

“Oh, you guys are together?” Rose asked, a huge smile on her face. Camille could tell that the girl was the ray of sunshine in her group. Albus leaned on the wall behind her and Scorpious was straddling a chair a little to his right.

“We are now,” Sally announced.

“Thank god,” Lucy sighed. “If I had to sit through any more loaded comments or longing looks form either of you in class I was going to throw you into a room myself.”

“What are you talking about?” Camille clasped at her chest and scoffed. “I am the epitome of subtle.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t even know until today!”

“Please.” Lucy rolled her eyes and smirked at Sally. “Just because Cam couldn’t see doesn’t mean the rest of us are blind.”

“Psh.” Camille.

“Whatever.” Sally.

“Wait, you guys weren’t together yet?” Albus asked.

“It literally just happened five minutes ago, Al. Get with it,” Aminah quipped. Albus flipped her off with a roll of his eyes.

“What made you guys get together?” Rose asked.

“She confessed.” Sally grinned at them, tip of her tongue between her teeth, and then at Camille. “So I kissed her.”

Camille tried to roll her eyes and tried to brush off the look Sally was giving her to save face, but she could help the grin that burst out. “Yeah,” she said softly.

“It only took you this whole year,” Rachel grumbled.

“Hey, now.” Camille pointed her finger at Rachel. “I was waiting for the perfect time.” She smiled at Sally again, who returned it and nuzzled into her side. “This was it, it seems.”

There were oohs and ahhs for a moment as the group absorbed the cheesiness Camille and Sally were displaying. Normally Camille would shirk away from this ridiculousness, but between the smiles and the alcohol and Sally’s lips, she didn’t care to contain herself.

Camille and Sally both turned at the sound of a chair scraping the floor in time to see Scorpious pull Albus’ face to his own for a kiss. Albus was still for a moment, before pulling himself closer still and twisting his fingers in Scorpious’ hair. Everyone remained silent until the two broke apart by Albus pulling back. There was a surprised, but clearly happy, question in the look he gave his romancer. Scorpious looked to Camille, then Sally, and finally back to Albus, before shrugging and smirking at him. “The timing was right.”

The silence was broken by a squeal from Rose, who immediately was out of her seat and throwing her arms around them both. “Finally! You’ve both been talking about this for so long and I have been waiting and nudging you guys and I’m so happy and excited and just—ahh!”

The group at large laughed at that. Camille and Sally pulled up chairs to join them, but no sooner had they sat down than an explosion went off in the room; silencing the crowd and the music. One of the Christmas trees was on fire. People were shoving their way past the group toward the door and there was a panicked din in the previously peaceful room. Aminah cut through the crowd and ran to the tree. Camille and Sally followed, leaving the others in their wake.

At the base of the tree was James, laughing maniacally with his friend Matthias. They all stood staring at the two, who ignored them entirely and continued laughing.

“James!” Aminah finally shouted.

He started at the sound of her voice, and ceased his laughing. He gave her a guilty look before offering a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his head. Matthias was slipping away from Aminah, and Camille and Sally’s, angry looks.

“Hey, Am. What’s up?”

Camille thought Aminah’s eyes would bug out of her head. That, or she would wring James’ neck. “Uh, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Uhhh…” James looked at the tree and back to her. “Do you really think we should be talking with the tree burning?”

“The tree burning is why we’re talking!” Aminah screamed, talking a deep breath and running her hand through her hair as she looked from the tree to James again. Sally rolled her eyes and doused the tree with a charm, and James as well, effectively eliminating the problem. Aminah raised an eyebrow at James and crossed her arms. “No more tree.”

James let out a nervous chuckle. “Well, it’s actually a funny story—that’s why I was laughing—‘cause Matthias had this brilliant idea, which in hindsight might not have been that brilliant, but his idea was to make this party the best that has ever been here. So, anyway, we—”

“Get on with it!” she shouted.

“We tried to set off fireworks!” James blurted, and then immediately turned white, eyes wide as he waited for Aminah’s reaction.

Camille and Sally could only watch as Camille kept her arms folded and took slow precise steps toward him. The room was silent except for the dripping water echoing off the walls. Aminah stopped half a foot from James, face impassive.

Then she started punching his arms and slapping him in the back of the head while shouting, “You bloody moron! How could you think that was a good idea? I oughta fucking kill you. Don’t ever do that to me again!”

James ducked his head and tried to pull away. He looked up to Camille and Sally. “Oi! Ow, that hurts! Girls, help!”

Camille smirked at him and slung her arm around Sally’s shoulders. Sally folded her arms and shook her head.

“Not this time. You deserve it,” Sally said.

“Does this happen frequently?” Camille muttered to her.

Sally shrugged. “About four or five times a year, depending on his asshat-ery.”

“I can hear you guys, you know!” James called.

“Good!” Sally grinned at him.

Aminah was calm now, frowning and fuming still, but now longer attacking. “How could you have possibly thought that was a good idea?”

James shrugged. “It’s the Room of Requirement! I required it to allow me to set off fireworks so I figured…”

“I’m going to kill Matthias,” Aminah stated, cutting him off. After another moment of weird silence, she threw her arms around him in a hug. “You can’t do that stuff to me. I thought you’d offed yourself.”

James smiled and wrapped his arms around her in return. “Ah, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“This is such a beautiful moment.” Camille.

“It really is.” Sally.

Aminah and James broke apart and glared at them both.

“Whatever,” Camille said. “You guys ready to go to bed? We do still have to leave tomorrow and I don’t exactly want to ride the train on three hours of sleep. It’s not easy to sleep on there.”

“Yeah,” James muttered with a sigh.

“I can’t believe you’re already asking me to bed,” Sally murmured, staring at Camille with mock-horror.

Camille smirked. “Like I would take a loser like you to bed.” They both grinned at one another and shared a quick kiss.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the fuck was that?!” James shouted, jaw practically hitting the floor.

Aminah looped her arm with Sally and started walking toward the door, pulling them both with her. “If you weren’t being an idiot, you would know,” she called over her shoulder.

They all laughed as James caught up to them and looped his arms with Camille, shooting off questions a million miles a minute. Aminah answered most of them or shot him down, still a little salty it seemed. Camille didn’t mind though. She looked at Sally, who was throwing her head back and laughing at one of Aminah’s answers.

Everything was right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo! This is /the/ chapter. This is it. My babes are no longer Suffering. It only took 30k words to get there. Woo!
> 
> Also, black!Hermione became a little bit canon because she's perfect and I love her with all my heart.
> 
> I'm super stoked about everything that comes next, because not only with there be fluff and headcanons galore, but there will also be pain and lessons learned and growing up! *adulthood sucks* We're gonna ride this story out until the end of their 7th year, guys. It's about to get wild. The next chapter they start right back into the swing of things at school. I haven't started writing it per se, yet, bc I'm unsure as to whether I want to do a short fluffy one or throw us right back into the thick of it? If you have a preference, tell me. I'll try to update asap, though.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around for all my nonsense. This story means so much to me, but it means even more to me that you're reading it? With some of the limited time our decaying bodies offer us? I love you. You are important. Have an amazing day. <3


	10. And a Happy New Year

Camille fidgeted with excitement as her carriage pulled up to the school. As soon as it stopped she darted out and up the steps. She was grinning ear to ear when she burst into the magically induced warmth of the entrance hall. She closed her eyes and raised both arms, taking a deep breath. A part of her was still a little mad that her parents had insisted on her staying longer over the break, keeping her from riding the train with her friends. But she didn’t mind all that much. Camille was more homesick for them and her friends from Salem than she would ever let on.

None the less, as she lowered her arms and faced the doors to the Great Hall, she couldn’t fight the giggle that bubbled out of her. She pushed open the door and looked around for her friends. She hadn’t even bothered to take off her coat or change out of her travelling clothes. She could still see snow on her shoulder that hadn’t completed melted (carriage rides in January are as cold as could be expected).

“Camille!” Aminah was standing on a bench at the Slytherin table, waving at her.

Camille grinned and waved, causing Aminah to sit back down. Camille fought the urge to run over and settled for what could be argued as a very brisk walk. Before she even reached the spot where Aminah had waved, Sally was standing and, from what Camille could tell, also settled for a fast walk instead of running toward her. They were only a few feet away from the others when they collided into a hug, complete with Camille lifting Sally off the ground and planting a kiss squarely on her mouth.

“Gross!”

“Get a room!”

Camille set Sally down without breaking eye contact, ignoring any comments made. She might be imagining it, but Sally looked different. Prettier, somehow. Or maybe it was that she was smiling at Camille, kissing Camille, still holding Camille’s hands. God, she didn’t think she would ever get over that look in Sally’s eyes.

“Oi, do you two plan on joining the living anytime soon? There’s food to be eaten,” James shouted through a cheek full of food.

Camille shot him a withering look. “Wow, James. I forgot how endlessly charming you are. I really did miss you the most, I think.”

James shrugged one shoulder, which was holding a leg of some sort of bird, and smiled at her. “Likewise, love.” He took an overly large bite of said leg and Camille shuddered.

Sally rolled her eyes and pulled Camille down into the seat next to her. Sitting with them were Hannah, Aminah, and Lucy; all fully engrossed in anything that she and Sally were doing.

Camille gave them all a very confused look as she shook off her coat. “Guys. Chill.”

“Sorry, we’ve just all been fully invested in this for so long,” Lucy quipped, slipping herself a bite of pudding and winking at them both.

“Just enjoying the fruits of our labor,” Aminah said.

Camille looked at Sally. “Why do we have friends?”

Sally only laughed, subtly taking her hand under the table so as to avoid the choral equivalent of obnoxiousness. “They just missed you.”

“No, we’re thrilled that you guys are together. So, we’re ogling,” Hannah stated. To this, everyone snickered, except for Sally and Camille.

“Hey, so, ignoring the risk of these prats’ comments, I got something for you.” Fake gasps from the surrounding group. Camille dug through the pockets of her coat before emerging with a small box wrapped in silver paper. She held it out to Sally. “Happy Birthday.”

“You had a birthday?” James asked.

Lucy elbowed him. “On the 27th.”

Aminah choked on her bite on the other side of Sally. “Is that a ring?” she shrieked. “Camille, I swear to god…”

 “Could you all shut the actual fuck up?” Camille shot at them. “I’m trying to curate a moment here.” She turned back to Sally with a warm smile. “Well, open it.”

Sally grinned at her as she tore into the paper unceremoniously. She lifted the lid of the box and her eyes widened. Inside was a silver pendant of a bird with outstretched wings. Inlaid on the wings were small rubies and sapphires. Sally held the necklace up for the group to see. They all awh-ed and ooh-ed as expected.

“It’s a thunderbird. They’re very prominent where I live. They have stormy effects on the weather, as the name indicates. They’re the reason that Native Americans came up with rain dances, actually. Plus, they’re beautiful,” Camille said.

“I can’t wait to see my presents,” James piped in after thoroughly looking over the pendant.

Camille scoffed. “I don’t mean to hurt your delicate feelings, dear, but it’s not as good as this.”

James’ hand flew to his heart. “I’m appalled. Camille, after all our history, now you start playing _favorites_?”

“Yes,” Sally answered for her. She kissed Camille softly on the cheek. “Thank you. I love it.”

Camille felt her face redden, but she smiled. “Good.”

Their meal went on as normally as could be expected. James had innumerable stories about the Potter/Weasley Annual Christmas Extravaganza. Most consisted of him pranking with Teddy Lupin, his uncle. They all laughed at the image of a blue Hermione and Ginny chasing them through the house, muttering hexes under their breath because the boys had jinxed the eggnog to turn anyone who drank it blue.

At the end of the feast, they all separated into their various directions to go to their houses. Sally, Camille, Aminah, and James stayed together the longest, but even James and Aminah eventually got the hint and gave them some space.

Sally led Camille through the halls, sneaking through shadows so as not to be caught. Camille thought that Sally wasn’t very good at fitting into the Hufflepuff mold. It made her smirk, though, as the girl drug her up a tower on the opposite end of castle to where their common rooms would be.

“So, sneaking me away in the middle of the night? I’m beginning to think you might be a bad influence on me, Ms. Heartwick.”

Sally scoffed. “You were corrupt long before I got to you.” She snuggled next to her and Camille swung part of her large coat over her so they could look out over the snowcapped grounds without freezing to death.

“That’s a really Hufflepuff name, by the way.”

“What?”

“Heartwick. It just sounds so…sweet. Like you’re going to hug the next person who even looks slightly down.”

“Is that a jab at my height?”

Camille threw her head back with a laugh. “Now it is.”

Sally elbowed her, but Camille could see her smiling.

“I’m sorry I missed you birthday. And new years. I thought about you at home though.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal. We kind of had poor timing on that end, getting together just before holiday.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

They were silent together for a moment, feeling their warmth as a light snow fall fell beneath them.

“Thank you for the necklace. You really shouldn’t have. I know they joked, but it really is breathtaking.”

“I absolutely should have. It’s not every day you get to become an actual adult.” She kissed the top of her head.

Sally groaned. “Don’t remind me. Every day we get closer to being shoved out into the fray. I’m so stressed that I can barely focus on my school work, which is, ironically, what’s causing my stress in the first place.”

“Hey.” Camille pulled Sally’s chin up so that she was looking at her. “You can do _anything_ you want to. Literally anything. You’re brilliant. I wouldn’t be worried at all if I was you.”

Sally’s whole face brightened and she tip-toed until she was kissing her. Camille could almost feel herself growing dizzy with the warmth of Sally pressed against her mixed with the cold air coming in the window. When Sally pulled back she nuzzled herself against Camille in a hug. They held each other silently for a long moment there.

“It’s my patronus,” Camille finally whispered against Sally’s head. It was the first break in silence since their kiss. “The thunderbird.”

Sally looked up at her with a grin. “Camille,” she breathed out. “I don’t know what to say.”

Camille rolled her eyes and kissed her to get that look of gross, perfect wonderment off her face. “Not a thing. And if you know what’s good for you, you won’t say a thing to Aminah or James about it either.”

Sally smirked and looked at her with hooded lids. “Yes, ma’am.” She had made her voice extra breathy and slightly southern, which Camille liked a bit more than she cared to admit just then.

“You think you’re cute don’t you? Mocking my culture this way? My people!”

“Oh, come off it,” Sally said. She grabbed her hand and began leading her back down the tower steps. “Now, come on. We really need to get to bed. We have classes tomorrow.”

Camille groaned, but didn’t put up a fight. In her heart of hearts, she didn’t mind at all. Anything could happen in the coming months and it wouldn’t matter, so long as Sally was there with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst. The actual worst. I know every fanfic writer that has fickle update times says this, but I really, /really/ mean it.
> 
> So, long excuse short, I've had a very hard month. There's been a lull in my creativity. My relationship has been on a teetering edge. I've had less time to write due to that, plus working hour constraints. They're all shitty reasons, but there they are. This week though, I've had a full week off. It's been amazing. I'm feeling much better about, like, all aspects of my life, and also, I've had the time and inspiration to write! 
> 
> I finished this chapter yesterday, which as a writer was maddening that I could finish this short little bit after a /month/ of writer's block. That said, I'm sorry it's so short. With the things I have coming, this little transition part was needed, and I am the worst at transition parts. So I wrote some fluff. Lord knows, these kids deserve it. But there is some foreshadowing in this one! I'm very excited for you guys to read what comes next.
> 
> As always, thank you for your patience, your kindness, your time in reading, and thank you especially for existing and being you, which is awesome. Have a wonderful day *hugs*


	11. Trouble Down South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Quick heads up, this is the chapter that inspired me to start this story *yay!* It started from a tumblr headcannon post by whimsybrain.tumblr.com. They're pretty awesome. Do follow them if you love awesome things. And there were others that added to their original post, but I can't find it now. So if you know the one, feel free to tell me and I'll credit. Thanks, lovelies! *hugs*

“I swear to fucking god, this potions class is going to end my life. My soul is _dying_. I can feel it.” Camille dropped her quill and laid he head against the parchment. “Il jugsd draub owg,” she mumbled.

Sally sighed, but didn’t even look Camille’s direction. She kept her eyes trained on her Ancient Runes book, scribbling notes every few moments. “You are not dropping out. You say that during every assignment.”

Camille turned her head to the side so she could look at her. She was frowning at her page, but Camille pouted anyway, on the off chance she gave her a look. “I don’t say it _every_ time…”

“Yes, you do.” Scribbling. “I just yell at you more now because, as your girlfriend, I get to keep you in line.”

Camille groaned.

Sally rolled her eyes and looked at her. “Alright. If you’re really having trouble, go ask Aminah for help. She’s great with potions. But I really need to finish this.”

Camille groaned again, but gathered her things and stood up. “Okay, okay. I get it.” She kissed Sally’s forehead. “You got this, babe.”

Sally smiled and blushed. “Go on, now,” she said, jerking her head to the door.

Camille raised her hands. “I’m gone, I’m gone.”

Camille attempted to make all of her books, quills, ink, and parchment fit in her over-the-shoulder as she descended into the dungeons. Sally may have just wanted her to shut up, but she had a point. No one that Camille knew was better at potions than Aminah. If she had any hope of surviving this project, that was her best bet. She was rehearsing her begging and bargaining in her head when she reached the bottom stair into the hall that held the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Her speech was near finished until she lost her train of thought after seeing the largest gathering of Slytherins she ever had, outside of the Great Hall. And Aminah was standing at the front, frowning at the door and holding the tip of her wand in her mouth.

Camille approached her slowly, one hand on the strap of the bag across her chest and the other now clutching her wand. “Sup, Am.”

“Camille!” Aminah gave her a small smile that didn’t meet her eyes. “You’ll never guess what the fuck is happening right now.”

Camille surveyed the small crowd of faces that varied from angry to anxious to morose, before turning back to Aminah. “That’s correct. What are you guys doing?”

“The password changed today.” The person who had spoken was a burly boy standing behind Aminah. He was glaring at the door, arms crossed at his chest. He had at least a foot on Camille and Aminah both. Camille would be lying if she said she didn’t find him a little scary.

“What’s the big deal then? Passwords change every month, yeah?” Camille asked.

“The password is ‘ _Castitate super sordes_.’” Aminah pursed her lips and glanced at the others briefly. “It’s Latin for ‘ _Purity over Filth_.’”

There was a pregnant pause.

“It’s in regards to purebloods. Everyone else is filthy,” burly boy spat.

“Oh. Oh! Oh, fuck,” Camille turned back to the door and frowned. The door seemed darker than she remembered. The gargoyle held its line of sight at the wall opposite. Camille looked at Burly Boy and Aminah. “Who makes these? Can’t they change it?”

Aminah shook her head and pulled her wand tip out of her mouth. “The gargoyle selects them throughout the year. It’s been that way since Slytherin was here.”

“Okay. So let’s go to Professor Indigo. She’s the head of your house, right?”

“Yeah…”

“That’s not a bad idea, Cam,” Aminah said.

“I’m sorry, why can’t we just go in?” a girl from the back of the crowd chirped. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at her. Aminah and Burly Boy’s face went cold as they turned.

“If you want to be the only remaining racist, the last house member who continues to foster the stereotyping we already face, then go ahead: Say it. Walk in and sleep in comfort. But _I_ won’t fucking do it.”

Aminah put her hand on Burly Boy’s chest. “Clyde—”

“No!” He batted her hand away. “We’ve dealt with so much bullshit for our house, and we’ve come so far. I won’t be part of this. I won’t let us be drug back into the dark ages.” He was fuming, his chest visibly rising and falling. Suddenly, he sat down in the middle of the hall. “But until it’s changed,” he shouted, “ _I’m staying here_!”

The other students shouted in agreement, including the girl who had spoken, and within moments the entire crowd of over forty students was sitting on the floor, leaving Aminah and Camille standing with their jaws open.

Aminah looked at Camille and shrugged one shoulder. “I guess we’re going to Professor Indigo.”

“We’ll be here,” Clyde stated.

Camille and Aminah nodded before walking away from the group.

“He’s seems pretty serious about this,” Camille said once they were out of ear shot.

Aminah gave her a solemn nod. “He’s pretty…intense, all the time. He isn’t wrong about the shit that he’s put up with. He’s sixth year now, but when he first got here he was very small. Mark Ewing and his toadies made him miserable all the way until last year, when he got, well, big. So last year, he kicked Ewing’s ass and threatened to do the same to anyone else who fucked with a kid Slytherin. He’s worked hard, even when they were awful to him, to be different than the Slytherin stereotyping, to prove we’re not all racist, conniving assholes. So this password thing, it’s personal for him.”

“It sounds personal for you…” Camille said after a pause.

Aminah chewed the inside of her cheek. “It is. I’ve been right there with Clyde for most of that, including keeping him from being beat up a few times, but I’ve dealt with my own bullshit. Stuff not even James and Sally know about.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Aminah shook her head. She didn’t look at Camille. She kept walking forward. “Not really. Not if I can help it.”

“Fair enough,” Camille said.

They rounded another corner and bumped into Rachel. She nearly dropped her books in the collision and let out a small yelp.

“Rachel! Sorry.” Camille straightened and gave her a small smile.

“Oh, it’s fine.” Rachel let out a half smile. The bags under her eyes were more noticeable than before and she looked somewhat paler. “Hey, if you have a minute could you—”

“Sorry, we’re in a rush. We really have to get going.”

Rachel looked from Camille to Aminah’s worried face. “What’s going on?”

Aminah relayed, in less detail, what had just happened.

“That’s awful,” she said.

“Yeah, we were on our way to Indigo when we bumped you,” Aminah said.

“Oh. _Oh_.” Rachel’s eyes widened briefly. “Well, go on. Get to her. I’m going to get some of the others, see if they need anything downstairs.”

Camille suddenly hugged Rachel tight. “Thank you thank you thank you.” She kissed her cheek with a smack before she and Aminah started walking. “I’ll talk to you more later!”

Within the next few minutes they were barging into the teacher’s lounge. Professor Indigo was there, speaking with a teacher Camille had never met.

“Professor Indigo,” Aminah gasped out. There was a huge flight of stair just before the hallway and Aminah may or may not have led them up it at a run. “Excuse us, Professor Knox. Professor Indigo, we need your help.”

Indigo said something dismissive to the Professor Knox and turned her full attention to them with a furrowed brow. “Ms. Finnigan, I hope this is an emergency.”

“It is,” Camille said.

“The gargoyle changed the password today. It’s _Castitate super sordes_.”

There was a heavy pause as Professor Indigo held Aminah’s gaze with pursed lips. “What would you like me to do about it?”

Aminah frowned and opened and closed her mouth. She didn’t seem to have processed the question.

Camille frowned. “Change it to something else. It’s racist. And bigoted. And disgusting.”

Indigo turned a pointed look to her and raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. “I _can’t_. The magic on the gargoyle and other common room entrances is protected by the Magical Historical Society. It’s illegal to tamper with it.”

“Surely there’s something that can be done,” Aminah stated.

“There isn’t. The gargoyle is one of Slytherin’s last original pieces of magic. You can’t simply change it.”

“You can if it’s _racist_ ,” Camille half shouted. She was fuming now and they were both staring. “Just because it’s historically racist, doesn’t make it worth preserving. If it can’t be changed, then it needs to be destroyed.”

Aminah nodded her assent and turned back to Professor Indigo with a fierce look.

Professor Indigo rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t matter what you or I believe about the matter. The magic protecting his magic would inhibit any attempt to change it.”

Aminah laughed once and linked her arm with Camille’s before smirking at the professor. “You clearly haven’t met us.”

Indigo pursed her lips again. “If you want to break the law, be my guest. The punishment, I can guarantee, will be severe.”

“We’ll see,” Aminah said, with an air of finality.

They left before the professor said another word. Camille could feel Aminah’s arm shaking slightly. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly all the way down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, she stopped them both to catch her breath.

“What _are_ we going to do?” The look she gave Camille was defeated and her voice was almost too quiet to hear.

Camille shrugged and unhooked herself to pull Aminah into a one-armed hug. “We’ll figure something out.

~ 

Camille and Aminah made the descent to the dungeon to see houselves and other students milling about the Slytherins sitting on the floor waiting for them at the base. They were giving them cocoa and snacks, and even blankets. When they got closer, they recognized Sally, Rachel, Lucy, and many others they knew. Camille grinned at Sally as Aminah jumped her for a hug, nearly knocking the snacks she was carrying out of her hands.

“Okay, Am. Chill out.” Sally patted her friend’s back while giving Camille a befuddled smile.

“You’re such a good friend.” Aminah pulled back and looked at the rest of them, who hadn’t noticed they’d gotten back yet. “Did you do this?”

“Me and Rachel both. We heard what was going on and we wanted to help.”

Camille pulled Sally into a quick hug and kissed her forehead. “Thank you.”

Sally shrugged and smiled at them. “As if I even had to think about it.” She laughed. “What did Professor Indigo say?”

Clyde, who was standing nearby, moved closer to them.

“She said we can’t change it. Apparently, the magic that makes the gargoyle choose was put in place by Salazar himself, so it’s protected by some Magical Historical Society,” Aminah said.

“What?” Clyde asked.

Sally made a face at no one in particular. “How does that make any kind of sense?”

“I don’t know,” Camille shrugged and crossed her arms.

“I won’t use that password.” Clyde’s voice was quiet in the way the air was still before a storm broke on the sea.

“You won’t have to,” Rachel said, allowing her voice to trail off.

“What are you talking about?” Aminah asked.

Rachel shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said through a humorless chuckle. “But we won’t leave you guys to this. We’ll have to figure something out.”

Aminah grinned. “I knew there was something I liked about you.”

They all laughed, save for Clyde who seemed to be a strictly brooding type.

“Okay, but on a serious note,” Sally added. “Clyde: Gather everyone up and take them to them to the Hufflepuff common room. You’re all staying with us tonight. I’ll be damned if you sleep on this cold dungeon floor.”

Clyde smiled, finally, and pulled Sally into an unexpected and crushing hug. “Thank you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Sally smiled up at him, and it was almost comical how far back she had to lean her head to do so. “You would do the same for any of us, Clyde.”

“That’s true.” With that, he began rounding the students up to leave. They would worry about the door in the morning.

Camille looped her arms around Sally’s waist from behind her back and held her there while they watched for a moment. It was Sally who broke their moment by looking up at Camille with a smirk.

“Can I help you?”

“You’re too good for this world.” Camille kissed her forehead. Sally crinkled her nose and giggled. “Come on. Let’s get to bed.” She slung her arm over Sally’s shoulder and they started walking like that. “I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

~ 

The next day was a cluster fuck of activity. In between every class, Camille was running to the dungeons, skipping her lunch even. There was always someone there, mostly her Ravenclaw friends, firing spell after spell, books poured over the floor, the other books in students’ laps as they searched for a solution, and some students even resorting to various blasting spells in an attempt to correct it. Sally had tried a containment charm so that the gargoyle’s magic couldn’t reach the door. Lucy had tried a time advancement charm in an attempt to trick it into changing the password. Hannah and Cece both were trying more and more advanced open or unlock spells. And by that point, classes were over, Camille was frustrated, and Aminah was so angry she fired a _confringo_ curse at the door. This resulted in black explosion soot covering the lot of them, but an unmarked door.

“I swear to fucking god…” Aminah made to run at the door, as if she might beat it into submission with her bare fists. Clyde lifted her into the air and held her tightly. She fought for a moment before her anger dissolved into tears. Clyde let her down easy then, but still held her close and let her cry into his chest.

“Let’s all just…go eat dinner, then it’s back to the drawing board,” Lucy suggested.

There seemed to be an exhausted and relieved sigh from everyone, around twenty or so people, but they all began to shuffle toward the stairs. Their eventual entrance into the Great Hall was a somber one. The professors, particularly Professor Indigo, eyed them warily. Camille walked in holding Sally’s hand, and making eye contact with every single professor. The only one who could meet her eyes was Headmaster Herrnstein. He held her gaze with a kind of curiosity. She held his with contempt. She had liked the headmaster quite a bit before this, but the passiveness of the administration was enough to make her call into question any romanticism she’d held of Hogwarts. Camille came believing the school had progressed enough to rival even the most accepting of schools in the US. But at this point, she couldn’t see the point in pretending it was anything other than her own dreams of the place.

“Cam.” Sally’s voice was soft, pulling her back to the present. Camille looked back to her and their friends. She hadn’t realized she’d sat down.

“Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“Well, stop. Just eat. We can worry about it later, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Camille grumbled, reaching across her to grab a leg of chicken.

The meal went on somberly in their group. No one was talking about classes or drama or relationships or home, let alone what was really on their minds. Aminah and Clyde muttered a few words to each other, too quiet for the rest of them to hear. Aminah’s face was still a crumpled shell of her usual confident, brazen self. But Camille, for a moment, saw a ghost of smile break across her friend’s mouth, and Clyde was smiling softly with her. But they were the only two finding any kind of solace in each other. Even Sally, the girl she swore sunshine actually emanated from, was silent, staring only at her plate.  It was the quietest meal she had ever shared there.

They were on to puddings when James plopped his grinning self next to Aminah’s other side, across from Sally and Camille. “Ladies!” he cried as he began piling food onto his plate. “What going on? Did you miss me?” They all stared, even Lucy and Rachel, and most anyone else within earshot. James took a few bites before looking up to them for a response, then noticing their faces. “Jesus, who died?” he asked through one half chewed bite.

It was Lucy who answered him first. “You mean you don’t know what’s going on?”

James frowned and sat up a little straighter. “No? What going on?”

“Where are you been?” Camille asked. Her voice came out a bit more cutting than she’d intended, but she couldn’t really help it.

“I’ve been working on an extra project for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Matthias. Why? What’s wrong?” He then noticed Aminah’s face next to him, looking more harrowed than it ever had in Camille’s memory, let alone what James knew of her. “Fuck, Am, are you okay?”

Aminah’s nose scrunched and her lips pursed together before two tears rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head. James wrapped his arms around her protectively and looked at the rest of them. “Someone tell me what’s happening.”

Sally and Camille, with periodical input from Clyde, explained to him the events of the last two days. As they told it, James’ face cycled between horror, anger, and disappointment. By the end of it, his face had folded into something that appeared calm, but Camille could see something seething just below the surface.

“We’ve really tried everything we can,” Lucy said with a sigh.

“We only came up here because I’m pretty sure none of us has eaten today?” Rachel mused.

“Yeah,” Camille sighed, taking a sip of her butterbeer. “It’s been a long two days.”

James was quiet for a while. He still had one arm around Aminah. She wasn’t crying now, but her head was leaning on his shoulder. He was still rubbing her arm slowly.

“Right,” James said. He straightened himself and pulled his arm off Aminah gently as he stood up and gathered his things. “You lot finish up. I’ll see you in a bit.” He marched off without another word.

Aminah stood up with a frown. “Where are you going?”

James was already at the door. “You’ll see,” he shouted as he pushed his way out.

Aminah shook her head as she sat down. “I swear, that boy is the biggest pain in the ass I have.”

 

Camille and Sally were walking hand in hand as the troop made their way back down to the stairs to the dungeon. Aminah was beginning to return to her normal self, or at least showing some anger in her boisterous way. Camille could hear her sharing her plans of destruction for the institution of the wizarding world and the great change that needed to happen in their society loudly. The echoes off the walls gave her words a sort of raw punctuation that even made Camille feel in her bones that they were doing something worthwhile, something important.

Just before they reached the bottom of the stairs, Matthias pushed past them with a box overflowing at the top.

“Sorry!”

“The hell?” Clyde muttered.

In front of them was an array of boxed explosives that Matthias and others were rapidly unboxing to arrange them all around the entrance to the Slytherin common room. James was shouting things at them all, pointing at various points where he wanted the explosives to be.

Aminah was now only a few feet from him with her jaw hanging open. “James…” His name turned into a question she didn’t finish.

He grinned at her. “Hey, Am.” He caught something from the corner of his eye. “Fuck, Baker, that’s not where that goes,” he shouted. “To the _left_ of the gargoyle.” He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry about them,” he muttered. “I’m doing the best with what I’ve got.”

“What—what are you doing?” she finally asked, though it was pretty clear to all of them. She seemed to have forgotten her own speech from moments ago that mimicked the scene before her.

James frowned at her like she was the crazy one. “We’re going to blow it up.”

“Holy shit,” Camille said with a chuckle. She had to cover her mouth with her hand as she took it all in.

“…you can’t be serious,” Aminah whispered.

“I’m totally serious,” he said. “Look, you said so yourself, that you guys have tried every spell, charm, enchantment, curse, whatever. So let’s blow it up.”

Aminah covered her hand with her mouth and turned to stare at what was before them. The look on her face was somewhere between shock and horror. Even Camille had never seen this many explosives in one place. She wasn’t sure where James could’ve gotten them, nor did she want to know.

“I like it,” Clyde said with a smirk.

James grinned like a child on Christmas. “Thank you.”

Sally shook her head but she wore a soft smile as she ran a hand through her hair and looked over the doorway. “We’re probably going to get expelled.” She let out a weird, disbelieving chuckle.

“Probably,” Camille mused. She shook her head and turned to James. “You know, you’re a bit crazier than I thought.”

James shrugged and winked at her. “Stop, I’m blushing.”

Camille and Sally both chuckled, but seemed to be the only ones that had caught it. Rachel and Lucy had gone right to it to help Matthias and the others set things up. Clyde was wearing a small smirk as he watched. He was hovering near Aminah, who still stood taking it all in with her hand over her mouth.

“Isn’t this too much?” Aminah asked.

Camille frowned and looked form the explosives to James. “Yeah, this is like enough to blow out a small hill.”

To this, James shrugged. “There’s a lot of magic there. There are a lot of explosives here. They were assholes to you. So, this is enough.”

“Ready when you are!” Matthias said, bounding over to James with a big grin, handing him an ominous looking detonator.

“Right!” James held the button in his hand and, again, looked like a kid on Christmas.

Camille’s eyes widened and she pulled Sally closer, feeling uneasy the longer her eyes flitted from the button to James’ reverent face. “Am I right to be worried?” she asked Sally.

Sally raised both her eyebrows as she stared at James as well. “Oh, yes.”

“Alright, let’s clear the area,” Clyde shouted. The only people there that were there with them were Lucy and Rachel and James’ haphazard crew, but Clyde was herding them up the stairs like a crowd.

They settled at the very top, which was quite a ways away. “Just in case James doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” according to Clyde. Aminah was a wreck. She was shaking and biting her nails. Her eyes darted from James to the stairs to somewhere in the distance. Lucy and Rachel had their arms crossed and were muttering to each other, but they were sharing soft smiles and Camille caught a chuckle between them. Sally went to stand with Aminah, wrapping an arm around her and, Camille assumed, giving her encouragements. James’ crew was chattering at him, talking about the pending explosion, no doubt. And Clyde was standing there with Camille, watching everyone as much as she was.

“What are the odds that we _don’t_ get expelled if this works?” Camille whispered to him.

“I’d say pretty low,” he sighed. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Aminah. Camille followed his gaze. Sally and Aminah were smiling at each other, and Aminah laughed suddenly at something Sally said.

“You really care about her don’t you?” Camille asked, still looking at Aminah’s smiling face.

Clyde raised an eyebrow at Camille and pursed his lips as she held his gaze. He sighed, breaking her gaze and looking back to Aminah. “Something like that.”

“You should tell her.” Camille smiled, even though he wasn’t looking at her. “She’d want to know.”

“Do you think she likes me?” His voice was barely audible.

Camille shrugged. “I don’t know. I know she at least cares about you quite a bit.”

“Hmm.”

Camille saw James raise his hand. Then, without warning, he smacked the button. The explosion gave a resounding shock that shook the whole castle and knocked them all to the floor. Camille staggered to her feet and rushed over to Sally. She had a dazed look, but was unharmed and already halfway standing when Camille reached her to help her up the rest of the way.

“James, what the fuck?” Camille snapped. “A little warning?” James was still sitting on the ground, eyes wide and still staring in the direction of his explosion. When he didn’t reply, Camille groaned and went to help him up. Sally was helping Aminah.

They all stared at the stairway, which was filled with dust. She could still hear falling debris echoing up to them. A few people coughed as they inhaled the dust. Adding to the sound of a settling explosion, Camille could already hear the shuffle of a crowd moving above them.

Again, without warning, Aminah darted down the stairs into the dust with her mouth covered in the crook of her elbow.

“Aminah!” Clyde shouted, bounding after her.

“Oi! It’s not safe yet!” James yelled, running after them despite his own warning.

Camille and Sally exchanged the same exhausted look before pulling out their wands and casting a shielding spell over themselves before making their way down. _Slowly_.

As Camille and Sally walked, Camille kept up a shielding spell over them both as Sally cast spell after spell that did everything from securing the ceiling to clearing the stairs of any remaining debris. Camille tried not to watch her in wonder. They were heading to the explosion that was potentially going to ruin all of their futures, but still. Sally’s lips were parted just slightly and the tip of her tongue was pressed between her teeth in her concentration. Her hair had made its way up into messy bun at some point, but tendrils still fell into her face as she moved with each spell. Her body moved with every bit of magic her spells possessed.

Camille shook her head and focused her gaze ahead of them. They weren’t far from the bottom and there could not be a more inappropriate time to be admiring her girlfriend.

She heard the others before she saw them. Sally heard them too. As soon as their feet it the bottom of the stairs she said “ _Amoliri_ ,” and gave her wand a wave. The dust and debris cleared. Light flooded the hall again from the torches on the walls. Aminah, Clyde, and James were all staring slack jawed at the wall. Camille and Sally looked.

There was a gaping hole.

Aminah was the first to walk in, ignoring the pounding of hundreds of feet moving toward them down the stairs. As she stepped over the threshold slowly, the gargoyle, restrained from the spells and curses that had been cast on it earlier in the day, struggled to attack her, presumably because she hadn’t said the password. Aminah stood there, barely inside, looking around at her common room. She turned back to them with a huge grin on her face.

“We did it.”

With a shout, Camille, Sally, James, and Clyde rushed her until they met in the middle in a massive hug, with something between laughter and sobs escaping them until it became some kind of chorus of joy and relief. Their sounds were echoed back to them by most of the students that had made their way into the view of the wall.

There was a shuffle in the crowd that had gathered around them that made the group separate and turn their heads. It looked like half the school was there in the hall and even extending up the steps. Rachel and Lucy were standing closer to them than the others, grinning at them before looking to the movement themselves. In moments, the students parted to reveal Professor Indigo, Professor Swayley, and Headmaster Herrnstein. Professor Swayley looked horrified, Professor Indigo furious, and the Headmaster looked surprisingly stoic.

“What exactly happened here?” Professor Swayley asked. His voice was at a higher octave than normal. Camille could see panic in his eyes.

“Who is responsible for this?” the Headmaster asked cooly, cutting Swayley off before he could continue.

The five of them looked at each other. Camille glanced at Rachel and Lucy, who were about to step forward to stand with them. “It was me,” she half-shouted, startling Lucy and Rachel into stillness.

“And me,” Aminah, James, and Sally said in unison, stepping forward with her.

Clyde was about to say something, but Aminah shouted, “No one else. We did it. The others showed up after.” Clyde looked furious. Aminah gave him a pleading look over her shoulder.

“Mr. Everhart…” the Headmaster started. “Is this true? Or were you involved?”

Clyde frowned at Aminah before straightening and facing the headmaster. “What Ms. Finnigan said is true, sir.”

The Headmaster nodded. “Right. Mr. Potter, Ms. Finnigan, Ms. Winthrope, and Ms. Heartwick: Follow me to my office. Beatrice, Marcus, feel free to join us.”

Camille swallowed and took a shuddering breath. Sally took her hand to steady her. They all began the long trudge up the staircase, with students parting for them like Moses’ Red Sea. Aminah and James kept their heads held high, though they couldn’t quite hide the tension behind their eyes. It was the longest walk of Camille’s life.

As the entered the headmaster’s office, Herrnstein himself sat behind his large cherry wood desk. Indigo and Swayley stood to his right. Camille and her friends arranged themselves in a line in front of them. The whole scene reminded her of when people willingly lined up to be shot, back during war times. It sent a chill up her spine, causing her to grip Sally’s hand even tighter. There was a static silence filling the room, which only served to make Camille feel worse.

“What gives you the _right_?” Professor Indigo spat. It wasn’t a shout, but it still made them all jump slightly after the prolonged silence. “You have desecrated a historical monument of one of our founders, possibly ruining some of his last preserved magic.” She inhaled in disgust. “The audacity of—”

“The _audacity_ of an administration that ignores the reasonable protests of its students, against antiquated ideologies,” Aminah spit back, cutting Indigo off. Indigo looked as if she could curse Aminah right then and there. Aminah held her head high, looking braver than Camille had ever seen.

“Reasonable protests?” Swayley added, disbelief clearly coloring his tone. “There is a _hole_ in a _wall_ , children. I wouldn’t call that reasonable.”

Camille clenched her fist. “Irrational things become reasonable when all reasonable actions have been taken. Myself and Aminah came to you for help, multiple houses tried every conceivable magical way to open it, the _entire Slytherin House_ camped out in the hall until the Hufflepuffs let them sleep in their common room. All of those things, those actions, were ignored by your administration. Racism and bigotry were ignored by your administration. Tell me how that is reasonable.”

Indigo gritted her teeth. “The preservation of historical magic—”

“ _Fuck_ that logic.” James was near shouting. “That is bullshit and we all know it. Hundreds of dark magical objects ‘of historical value’ have been destroyed in the last fifty years alone.”

“Granted, this magic isn’t necessarily dark per se,” Sally stated,” but it is just as wrong, if not more so, to impose archaic values on an entire group of people who openly denounce them.”

Their professors were silent, Indigo steaming and Swayley looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack. The Headmaster had remained stoic, through every outburst. He held Camille’s gaze. She didn’t turn away. The longer she stood there, holding that look, feeling her friends’ support, the stronger she felt. The air seemed to lighten the longer the silence drew on.

“We’re going to be expelled aren’t we?” Sally’s voice was quiet, but it didn’t waver. She, too, was holding her head steady and meeting all their eyes. Damned, if they were going to be expelled for their convictions, then their professors would have to look at them when they did.

“I believe, in this instance, the appropriate punishment would be detention this Saturday. Served here, in my office,” Herrnstein said.

They all gasped at once, the professors included. Aminah was gripping James’ arm like it was the only thing holding her up. Sally’s hand flew over her mouth. Camille just gaped. She thought she felt tears coming to her eyes.

“Detention?” Professor Indigo shouted. “With all due respect, Headmaster, they have defaced this school, disrespected historical magic and relics, and disgraced their houses.” She sneered at them. “I would have suggested a far more severe punishment.”

“They blew a hole in the wall, Vincent,” Professor Swayley urged.

“Yes, they did.” Herrnstein assessed them quizzically before turning back to the students. “As far as I can tell, the magic controlling the gargoyle is intact, due to some brilliant spell work.” He winked at Camille and gave them all a soft smile. “And now we will have a functional entrance for the next time a similar situation occurs.” Professor Indigo’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. She looked like she would say more, but the headmaster raised his hand. “Now, students, if you’ll excuse us. I’d like to speak with Professor Indigo and Professor Swayley alone. I’ll see you all here in my office this Saturday at nine in the morning.”

“Yes, sir,” they exclaimed in unison before running out the door. Camille shot a glance back in time to see the other professors’ glares toward the Headmaster, who was still smiling after them even as they disappeared through the door.

They were all sprinting down the halls toward the dungeons, James and Aminah whooping all the way. Camille and Sally were both laughing so hard they were crying, until they were whooping as they ran too. Students were poking their heads out of their classes and various rooms, though they didn’t see them long before they vanished around a corner or down a set of stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs to the dungeon they could hear other students who had followed them, curious to see what the chaos was about.

There was still a large crowd waiting at the hole when they all stopped, breathless. Clyde, Rachel, and Lucy, all walked toward them slowly, unsure of how to proceed. But before they could reach them Aminah yanked herself upright and sprinted the last few steps to Clyde and threw her arms around his neck. “We’re not expelled!” she shouted.

Clyde pulled her back for a moment, examining her face with wide, concerned eyes. “You’re not in trouble?”

“We got detention,” Sally said with a grin. Camille would have never predicted seeing that. “With the headmaster this Saturday.”

“I expect it won’t be that bad though,” Camille added, smiling and taking Sally’s hand with a small squeeze.

“I think he _actually_ approved,” James said smugly. His statement was met with back slaps and whoops from his accomplices.

“I can’t believe it!” Clyde shouted, the biggest grin Camille had seen him wear breaking across his face. It was beautiful, the starkness of his white teeth against his dark skin. His picked Aminah up again and swung her around in a bone-crushing hug.

The other students that were there started cheering and shouting and hugging each other as well. Camille’s heart was racing and she felt so elated she couldn’t contain her grin or the laughter that bubbled out of her as her friends and fellow students shared in their triumph. She looked at Sally, who had an identical look on her face and was looking up at her.

“You’re amazing, you know,” Camille said.

“Yeah, well, it’s easy with you by my side.” Her voice held a touch of bravado. Camille could tell she was being intentionally cheesy to deflect the compliment. But she accepted it none the less.

“I guess you better keep me around then,” Camille whispered, leaning down to give a deep, overdue kiss to the woman she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii, again. Okay, I am shit at life okay? I'm so so sorry. This was almost two months of waiting. But I'm so relieved to be done, fam! This chapter was the one I originally wanted to write and then I got there and my brain was just...not. TBH, my personal life was in actual hell this whole time and work was awful too so I'm just glad I finished this. I honestly think it's not shit and it makes me happy. At least it's long, amiright?? (P.S. Yes, I know what I did there at the end.)
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be fluff tastic with maybe a touch of angst? Big maybe there. Like 90% fluff, honestly.
> 
> But enough about me. I hope you're doing well. I hope you're sleeping regularly, remembering to love yourself, and eating lots of chocolate (we all deserve that lol). I love you sooo so much and thank you for reading! *hugs into infinity*


	12. Technical Problems

March was warm, in every sense of the word. Camille had expected life to potentially get harder for her in classes after The Hole, as it was now lovingly called by the student body. For about a week, that was the case. Most professors regarded her with anything varying from contempt to amusement, mostly contempt though, if she was being honest. Aminah and Sally reported the same. She couldn’t really take James’ opinion into account though. You pull as many pranks as he had over the years and just about every teacher holds a bit of contempt for you. Blow a hole in the school, well, that just gives them an excuse.

Despite that first week of awkwardness, the situation leveled out. Teachers accepted it and some even assented that it may have been the right thing to do, albeit dramatic. Students hailed it as a glorious battle, in part due to James’ ever fantastic re-tellings. But even the students let it go after a few weeks. The weather warmed and it felt like every person did too. Camille could swear there were more smiles and laughter. There were no major tests, essays, or assignments yet and the relief of that tension was palpable in every corner of the school.

“You have a free period this morning, right?” Camille asked at breakfast one Thursday, leaning her head on top of Sally’s lazily.

Sally chuckled and continued to eat her eggs and read the book she had lying open on the table, ignoring the head upon hers. “No? I have Ancient Runes. _You_ have Ancient Studies.”

Camille stole a glance at Sally and caught her smirking at the book. Camille smiled to herself and returned her head to where it rested on top of Sally’s. “I know _that_.” She sighed dramatically. “But, I mean, _today_ you have a free period this morning, after breakfast. Right?”

Sally smiled sweetly and leaned up to kiss her forehead. “No.”

Camille groaned and removed her head from where it rested and instead appraised her girlfriend. “You really are a hard ass sometimes.”

Sally winked. “I’ll be here all week.”

There was a flutter of movement above them as an owl dropped a package squarely in Camille’s lap and then settled on the table in front of her, holding up a leg with a letter. Camille frowned and took the letter, handing the owl a treat as she opened it.

Camille smiled. “It’s from my parents.” Sally smiled too and picked up the package as Camille read the letter aloud.

“‘Camille,

We know we haven’t sent as many letters lately. The shop has been very busy this season with all of the special orders we’ve had come in. We really ought to follow your advice and just hire some help, but you know how stubborn your father can be.

Anyway, we wanted to send you this early birthday gift so hopefully we can be talking more! We miss you so much, sweet girl. Please get in touch soon and tell us all about everything that been going on with your classes and your friends. We love you!

All our love,

Mom and Dad.’”

Camille and Sally exchanged a look before looking back to the package in Sally’s hands.

“Well, open it then.” Sally nudged her with her elbow and handed it over.

Camille tore through the wrapping unceremoniously and nearly choked when she saw the contents. It was a box the new Nebula 7 phone. She opened the box much the same way as she’d torn off the wrapping. When she picked up the phone she marveled at the sleek, matte backing and the glossy screen. She pressed the power button to find her parents had already fully loaded it and charged it for her.

 _Hello Camille_ , the screen read.

“What the fuck?” Sally whispered.

“It’s a phone.” Camille’s voice trailed off at the end with awe. “They sent me a phone.”

For a moment, they were silent while Camille clicked through the opening texts, introducing some of the phone’s features. Camille was blown away. She’d had the newest iPhone before she left, but she hadn’t taken it with due to the simple fact that the _British_ wizarding world still wasn’t receptive to technology. She activated her snapchat. Gods, she hadn’t checked it since she left. But upon opening the app she realized she couldn’t connect. There was no signal for her to access her data and certainly no wifi.

“Shit,” she muttered. “It’s not much good without a signal, though.”

“I haven’t seen a phone in months.” Sally’s voice came out as a small whine as she gently took it from Camille’s hands so she could better examine it. “I miss mine.”

Camille smiled at the wistful tone in her girlfriend’s voice and leaned her head against her shoulder, following the trail of her fingers as she darted through the phone’s features. Then, as if on cue, Sally tapped the camera icon. It loaded only to show the image of Sally’s half eaten plate. Camille tapped the switch icon and suddenly it was their faces on the screen, if from an unflattering angle.

“Oh,” Sally said, startled. “We look terrible.”

Camille chuckled and snagged the phone out of her hands. She held the camera at arm’s length. “Smile.” She and Sally both grinned and Camille pressed the screen and watched their faces get frozen like that. Camille pulled the phone back to the table and opened the gallery, pulling up the picture.

“Oh, never mind. We look adorable,” Sally cooed, nuzzling into Camille as she looked at the picture.

In the picture they both looked like they were positively glowing. Camille’s hair which was a particularly large fro that day as she hadn’t bothered to tame it other than to cast the curl enhancer charm Aminah had crafted specifically for it. So, the curls took up most of her side of the picture in the top half. Sally’s hair was falling in picturesque mahogany waves down both of her shoulders, brushing Camille’s in the process. There was a slight glare from the windows against Sally’s glasses, but it seemed to add a touch of naturality to the photo. Camille immediately set it has her background.

“Hey, how’s it– What the hell is that?” Aminah asked as she sat down.

“A phone!” Camille said with a grin. “Look.” She turned the phone to show Aminah the moments-ago-taken picture.

“You guys are so cute! But why is it here? I thought phones weren’t allowed.” Aminah took the phone and began looking through its features in much the same way Sally had.

“I’ve read the student handbook. It doesn’t say anything about them.” Sally shrugged.

“We have a student handbook?” James asked, sitting next to Aminah. “You’ve got to be the only one who’s read it.”

She glowered at him. “I doubt it.”

James shrugged. “Tomato, tomahto. So what does it not say anything about?”

“This.” Aminah jerked the phone so he would see it, but didn’t look away from whatever she was looking at.

“Shit,” James muttered, scooting closer so he could look too. “Where’d you get this?”

“Camille.” Again, not looking away.

James looked up at her. “Where’d _you_ get it?”

“My parents sent it so I could talk to them more easily. Doesn’t do me a whole lot of good though.” She sighed and took it back from Aminah. “There’s no wifi or reception here.”

“It’s still cool though,” Sally said with a smirk, bumping Camille’s shoulder. “Maybe we’ll figure something out.”

“Maybe.” Camille shrugged and put the phone in her bag, determined to worry about that later.

 

“I can’t believe they sent you a phone!” Cece cried, examining it with the same rigor that Camille’s friends had that morning.

The whole day had gone by and Camille hadn’t even thought about the thing. She had enjoyed her lunch with Aminah, James, Rachel, and Sally, they had all gone to classes, and then they’d all gone to dinner together, if in a slightly larger group. In truth, Camille had almost forgotten it until it had slipped out of her pack as she pulled out her newest Charms project. It was then that Cece had noticed it, which made Hannah and Rachel notice it, and now here they all were.

“And it’s the new Nebula. I already wrote my parents begging them to get this for me for Christmas,” Hannah added. Her head peaked over Cece’s shoulder to look at it.

Rachel sat next to Camille on the bed. “How come you didn’t mention this at dinner?”

Camille shrugged. “I honestly forgot. It only just fell out when I pulled out this murderous Charms project.”

“Mmm.” Rachel looked at their roommates on the floor, in their own little universe.

Cece’s head snapped up to Camille with a frown. “You’re snapchat won’t work.” She looked at the phone and tapped a few more times, then looked up again. “None of it works.”

“I know. There’s no signal out here, go figure. The middle of Scotland, wizarding world Scotland, and there’s no service.” Her voice oozed sarcasm.

“Hmph.” Hannah grumbled, clearly dissatisfied.

“We’ll have to see about that,” Cece muttered.

Hannah and Cece began tinkering with the phone, wands out, heads nearly touching because they were leaning so closely together.

“I think they’ve gone mad with power,” Camille stage whispered to Rachel. Rachel giggled and Cece and Hannah shot them a begrudging look.

“At least we’re trying,” Hannah said, not looking away from the device. “Good tech shouldn’t be wasted.”

There was a comfortable pause while Camille began to spread out her Charms work and Rachel watched the other two continue in their own “work.”

“Here’s a thought…” Rachel began, breaking the silence and causing them all to look up. “We’re all in Charms right?”

“Yeah?” Hannah asked. “Different blocks, but yeah.”

“Then we should all have the same assignments, right? The same project coming up?”

“The ‘I want you to invent something revolutionary! Something that could change our world forever’ one?” Camille asked. “No, I don’t think I have that one.”

Rachel shot her a withering look before continuing. “This,” she gestured to the four of them and the phone in the middle, “is it. My brother graduated last year and he had partners for this project, even from different blocks. Imagine it. We could do this. We would be the first witches to craft magic with technology. I can’t think of anything more revolutionary than that.”

There was a silence Camille didn’t know how to fill. Rachel wasn’t wrong. Technology of the muggle world and magic still hadn’t combined in this century. Hell, people in Hollywood were only just starting to experiment with it in films and TV, and that had only happened in the past few years, still very much in the baby stages of development. Even in the US, Camille had never heard of anything that even resembled what Rachel had just postulated they could do. That they could _invent_. Before even graduating. Camille took a shuddering breath at the thought.

Cece grinned. “Gods, do I love you, Rachel. Mark doesn’t deserve your brilliance.”

Rachel blushed and looked at her lap, but she was smiling.

“It’s brilliant,” Hannah whispered, staring at the phone. She looked at them all with a grin. “I’m in.”

They looked at Camille. She folded her Charms instructions carefully. She was having a hard time weighing her options. She hadn’t exactly thought of anything else she could do, and certainly nothing better came to her mind, but the thought of _inventing new magic_ sent her anxiety to new heights. But as she stared at her friends’ smiling, encouraging faces, Camille felt her doubts melt.

“Okay,” she said. A small laugh/sigh escaping with the word.

Rachel couldn’t smile any wider if she tried. “Perfect. So, here’s the plan.”

 

They worked tirelessly for the next two weeks, exactly the amount of time they had to complete the project itself. Cece and Hannah were in charge of the aspects of creating the “MiFi,” what they had dubbed the magical version of wifi, meaning that they were developing the broadband and speed aspects and designing the magical coding for it. Rachel was in charge of a permanency spell that could be cast over the whole school, encompassing the Mifi and lasting, well, permanently. Camille didn’t envy her there. Camille herself was tasked with creating lasting magical power sources, also to be encompassed in Rachel’s permanency spell, which could be applicable to all technological products. Easy on paper. Camille cursed herself for picking it. But at least the work seemed fairly equally divided, in that, they were all on the verge of killing themselves or someone else at the drop of a hat.

The day the project was due Camille was practically shaking in her seat at lunch. Immediately after, during a free period, they were all scheduled to make their project’s presentation with the final results to Professor Swayley. He had made an exception for them, as their Charms classes were set in two separate blocks. And while that meant it would only be them and the professor, that didn’t make her any less anxious.

“You need to breathe,” Sally said, squeezing her hand.

“I am breathing,” Camille shot back. She realized as Sally pulled her hand away that her tone had been harsher than she’d intended. She sighed and took Sally’s hand in hers, looking her in the eyes. “I’m sorry. You’re right. My nerves are just shot.”

Sally offered her a smile and gave a soft peck on the lips. “It’s okay. At least it’ll be over after today.”

Someone tapped Camille’s shoulder. She turned to see Cece, with Hannah and Rachel flanking her. “You ready?”

Camille let out a shuddering breath. “I suppose.” She gathered up her things and kissed Sally’s forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

“Good luck. You’ll be great, all of you.” Sally grinned after her as the group walked out of the hall.

 

“Hannah and I designed the magical coding that ensures a large data capacity along with speed. The main spells we used, and invented, are _data codice latissimum_ and _celeritate processus_. These were the most complicated and took the most time to prove were effective.”

“In our part of the report, we also included a list of assisting spells we used that we did not invent, along with failed spells and why they weren’t good enough to work,” Hannah added.

Professor Swayley nodded to them and turned to Camille.

She took a deep breath. “I was in charge of creating a spell that would guarantee a renewable power source for electronic device without using any actual electricity, cords, et cetera.” She wet her lips before continuing. “After trial and error on multiple devices in various situations, I invented a charm that works. It’s _simul diversae potentiae_. In my report I included a list of failed spells as well, and how I could prove they wouldn’t work.”

Professor Swayley nodded to her and turned his attention finally to Rachel. Camille could see that her dear friend’s hands were shaking, but she was holding her head high and wore the most professional look she had ever seen.

“I’m sure you’re wondering, Professor, how any of this could be applicable. These spells, at this point in your knowledge, are only theoretical.”

“Yes.” The professor frowned as he spoke, turning the short statement into more of a question.

“It occurred to us at the start of this project that all of these spells were revolutionary, as the wizarding world has never exactly been accepting or even curious about muggle technological advances. We felt as part of crafting revolutionary spells, we could begin by revolutionizing our school.” Rachel took a shaky breath and straightened herself before continuing. Camille and her other roommates held their breath. “My part of this project fell in crafting a permanency spell, one that could meld with existing permanent magic here in the school and last with it.” Professor Swayley straightened in his seat and looked like he was about to say something, but Rachel continued. Camille marveled at her bravery. “This morning before the sun came up, we all went to entrance of the school and cast our spells over the perimeter of the property. My permanency spell is _infinita novitiate_. It took this entirety of two weeks to hone it down to the high functioning components it carries now.” She grinned at her partners and then smiled at the professor. “And it worked.”

On cue, they all pulled out their various phones, iPods, and other electronics their parents had sent them in the past weeks. They showed the professor as they called one another briefly, shot texts to each other, and opened fully functioning apps.

The Professor was still staring; slack jawed, as they stored the devices again.

Hannah grinned at him. “We call it Mifi. Because it’s magical.”

They all laughed together for a moment. Rachel straightened herself. “You’ll find that this magic is as permanent to the school as any of the ancient eternal magic that lives here. We worked hard to ensure that this school could be the starting point in the advancement of wizarding society.”

The professor was silent for a long, halting moment.

“Wait here.” His tone was clipped. They barely had time to process his order before he was out the door.

 

A half hour later, he reemerged with the Headmaster leading him in, whispering things in his ear as they approached the students. The girls straightened from where they had been relaxing at various desks.

The headmaster leaned against one of the desks and faced them. His eyes were searching. Camille thought she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips, but his general demeanor was demure. His hands were folded in his lap and his ankles were crossed.

“So I hear you’ve permanently embedded your assignment into the school?” It wasn’t really a question. His tone was light and casual, but his eyes were still searching them.

Cece straightened and clasped her hands behind her back. “That would be correct, sir.”

“Mmm,” he mused. “Now, why, may I ask, didn’t you talk to any of the professors before completing your task?”

“With respect, sir, the wizarding world has never exactly been open to technology,” Hannah said. “We felt it was time to integrate the two most dominant and useful resources in the world.”

“As to why we didn’t ask,” Rachel added, “the assignment was _literally_ to invent revolutionary magic.” She smiled at the headmaster and teacher in a small way that made her face appear more innocent than she was. “When was the last time you heard of revolution asking first?”

There was the briefest of moments of tense silence before the headmaster let out a laugh, barking and rough, but clearly pleased. At first, the girls and the professor could only stare, but as he continued to laugh (so hard there were tears at the corners of his eyes), the girls startled giggling with him. They kept on like that, laughing at the entire insanity of everything they had done, their own audacity. The only person not laughing was Professor Swayley.

It was he who broke them from their reverie. “Headmaster, amusing as this may be to you, these girls have—”

“Changed magic forever.” The headmaster grinned at the professor and clasped his arm firmly. “It speaks volumes to your teaching ability, Marcus, to have a group of students go above and beyond the requirements of an assignment in the most powerful way. Astounding.” He turned and winked at Camille and shared his smile with the others. “Job well done, ladies.”

“I-I—”

“I’ll see you at dinner then,” the headmaster stated cheerily. He smiled at the baffled group of students one last time and gave them a half wave. “Good day, girls.”

The silence that came after the over-large classroom doors closed behind the headmaster was palpable. Camille swallowed and watched the professor stare at the door for a long time, mouth hanging open. By the time he turned back to them, their shoulders were slumped. Camille felt the nervousness rising in her again, despite all the headmaster’s affirming words. The professor could still—

“Exemplary work.” His voice was clipped, but steady, his lips pressed into a thin line. “I look forward to reading your reports.”

Camille could only stand there in shock, until eventually there was a hand pulling her out of the room and back into the hall. She was still staring ahead, unsure or unable to process any of the emotions her body could feel beginning to course through her. A hand on her shoulder and a laugh at her ear shook her out of her own thoughts.

Rachel swung her arm around her shoulders and was grinning. Camille could practically feel the elation rolling off of her in waves. “We did it!”

Then they were laughing and crying and hugging and shouting and running down the corridors, down stairs, bursting into any room where there might have been anyone they knew. Camille and Rachel had left Cece and Hannah with a group of their close friends, and were now desperately searching for their own. Most were in class: It had only been an hour since they’d left lunch. Camille knew at least Sally and Lucy had a free period now. Rachel was looking for Mark.

They found him first, hanging out in an empty classroom with his group of cronies. Rachel beamed when she saw him. He barely lifted his eyes to glance at her. Camille pursed her lips and fought a glare. Rachel’s smile faltered for a moment before turning its brightness on Camille. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Yeah.”

If Rachel heard the anger seething under the word, she didn’t let on. She only waved and kept on her smile before disappearing into the room. Camille shook her head and decided to keep on looking for Sally.

She found her in the Hufflepuff common room, which wasn’t surprising. She was sitting in one of the windows that faced the tree covered hills at the rear of the castle, reading a book. The light spilled over the book, over the hands rested gently on them, over all of her, giving her illusion of glowing herself. There was a glint that caught against her glasses as Camille moved into the room. The whole scene made her breath catch in her throat. She almost didn’t want to disturb her, or at least just sit and stare at her for a while. Then the thought struck her and she pulled out her phone, taking a quick photo. Satisfied with it, she stowed it in her pocket next to her wand. She stepped forward again and the floor creaked. Sally looked up at her and smiled.

“Hey.” She closed the book and adjusted herself, patting the spot next to her. “How did it go?”

Camille grinned and leaned down to give her a fierce kiss. She still couldn’t believe she could just do that and was more than happy to take advantage of the opportunity whenever it presented itself. “It almost went badly. Swayley got Herrnstein and he ended up saving our asses, I’m pretty sure.” She let out a soft laugh and sat next to her girl. “I was so nervous, Sally. I don’t even know how I was able to talk. And Rachel!” She gripped Sally’s hand and held her gaze with a harried look. “I didn’t know she was so brave. And so sassy!” She began laughing again. It seemed like the shock was finally catching up with her. “I just…can’t believe we got away with it.”

Sally was smiling at her. She pulled up Camille’s hands and pressed a small kiss to the inside of one of her palms. “You all worked too hard to deserve anything less. Plus,” she smirked, “your magic was brilliant.”

“Shut up.” Camille rolled her eyes and nudged Sally’s shoulder. “And thank you.” Her tone was warmer now. “For putting up with me being AWOL these past few weeks.”

“We do what we must.” Sally gave a small, pseudo curtsy from where she sat and then laughed at her own action.

Camille rolled her eyes and slung an arm around her shoulder. “Drama queen.”

 

The next few weeks in the school were nothing short of chaotic. Muggleborns had their phones and computers shipped in from their parents within days of the news breaking to the student body at large. Kids from wizarding families were getting their parents to get them phones, or send them the ones they had stored away in their bedrooms. Muggleborns were setting up learning sessions for mages who weren’t familiar enough with the tech to fully be able to work with it and use it. It was amazing to watch the school spiral simultaneously into madness and cohesion.

The biggest change that neither Camille, nor the others, anticipated, was the introduction of other muggle items to the school. Mechanical pencils and pens and notebooks replaced quills and parchment. Students were typing up essays that were thousands of words long where before they had handwritten foot after foot of parchment. They were even typing their class notes, in some cases. The professors were rioting. Some had attempted to refuse any assignments that weren’t handwritten, ban the use of anything other than parchment and quill in their classes, only to be overturned by Headmaster Herrnstein. “We are guiding the intellectual futures of the wizarding world,” he’d said at a feast one night after a particularly long day of Professor vs. Student. “We cannot be the weeds that choke them out and keep them from growing.”

And so they grew.

Camille and Aminah walked out of DADA the following day, chins held high as their professor had been forced to accept their essays about the ethical existence of memory erasure charms, ten thousand words each and fully typed with sources. They were laughing about the face he had made, when Aminah stopped walking and forcibly stopped Camille from walking further, nearly tripping her.

“The fuck,” Camille grumbled, looking up and following Aminah’s line of sight. “Whatever it is had better be good. You almost killed me.”

“Shove it,” Aminah muttered absently. She began walking forward toward what had caught her attention in the first place.  It looked to be Albus, Scorpious, and Rose, surrounded by a few other students from their year. Camille was suddenly curious too, and followed Aminah.

Scorpious had his arm slung around Albus’ shoulders and was talking to another student on his right. Albus was typing furiously over a laptop and Rose had her wand out, muttering incantations at a near constant stream under her breath.

Aminah leaned over their shoulders and peered at the screen of code. “What’s all this about?”

“Coding,” Albus muttered.

“Well, I can see that much. What’s it for?”

Scorpious looked over at them both. “They’re building a dating app.”

Camille snorted and had to cover it up with a cough. “I’m sorry, what?”

At the same time, Rose stopped muttering spells and Albus stopped typing.

“Okay.” Albus leaned back and appraised his work. “Looks all right to me.” He leaned down again and typed what looked like a random number of codes and then…

 _Hogwarts Connections_ the website read.

Rose was beaming and then she threw her arms around Albus, catching Scorpious’ arm in the process, to his evident surprise. “I’m so proud of us!” she cried.

The other students were muttering around them and the din was growing louder by the second as the others crammed to see the screen.

“Oi, back off,” Scorpious shouted. “Give them a minute, and then you can have your go.”

“No need,” Albus muttered through Rose’s, today spirally, brown hair. His face emerged and he grinned at the crowd. “Go to HogwartsConnections.com and set up your own profile.”

Rose sat up straighter, grinning at them as well. “And download the app!”

With that, the crowd dissipated into their devices, some sitting at tables nearby and some leaving the area entirely. It was only Aminah and Camille standing with the trio now.

Aminah’s laugh broke the strange silence of Camille’s shock and their glee. “You actually made a dating app?” Her voice was colored with disbelief and amusement and her grin was ear to ear.

“Yeah.” Rose was still beaming, only now it was aimed at Camille and Aminah. “It actually works as our own personal form of social media, too. See, watch this.” She pulled the computer to her lap and began clicking away to create a profile. She quickly added lines in the about me section and rushed through interests and dislikes. Then she added a picture of Albus, grinning with his hand carding through his dark hair, looking away from the camera.

“What the—”

“Shh,” she said, effectively cutting him off. She went clicking away again, starting another profile, and again, rushing through the about me and interests and dislikes faster than Camille could catch. As a finishing touch, she posted a picture of Scorpious, straightening his blue Ravenclaw tie and making a face with his tongue out at the camera.

“Rose!” Scorpious protested.

“Shh!” She was still clicking, sending a request for something it looked like. Then dashing onto Albus’ profile again, accepting whatever she had requested from Scorpious, uploaded another picture, and then…

A bubble popped up on the screen. It was a picture of Scorpious and Albus in the Great Hall, shoulders brushing and laughing about something, neither one aware of the camera snapping a photo. Over top of the photo the screen read, _Scorpious and Albus have Connected! They are now in a relationship._

Scorpious scoffed. “I don’t know how I feel about labels, per se…”

Albus elbowed him and they smiled at each other. Albus looked at Rose. “When did you take that picture?”

“Yesterday,” she announced proudly. She then looked up at Aminah and Camille, the screen casting a luminescent glow on her face. “See? Then you can keep track of everyone’s updates, which are kind of a mix between tweets and a status update in terms of style. You can upload pictures of friends and the people you date, and it has a swipe and question/answer system that’s mimics OkCupid on the dating site part of it.”

“I’ll be goddamned,” Aminah whispered, leaning down and flipping through some of the features on the site. “This is brilliant.”

Camille smiled at them. “You guys never stop surprising me. And here I was proud for helping make the internet possible.”

“Well, we couldn’t have done it without that, so, you can have ten percent of the credit.” Albus gave her what could only be described as a shit eating grin. Rose elbowed him.

“How generous of you,” Camille quipped, smirking.

“Here. Make your own.” Lily passed the computer to Aminah and she set to work. Camille settled for pulling out her phone and downloading the app, which, she had to admit, looked and functioned excellently. Albus leaned into Scorpious’ arm and grinned at the lot of them.

 

Camille closed her laptop with a sigh and checked the time. It was half past five. She was supposed to meet Sally outside the common room in just a half an hour. She puffed out a breath against the curls in her face and appraised the scene before here. She had multiple library books and her Ancient Studies text book lying in front of her, along with the remains of various snacks and refreshments. She was wearing a pink tank top and pajama shorts. And still, the essay was incomplete. She sighed, deciding to call it at least for the night, and began to clear it all up so that she could have somewhere to sleep when she got back.

Within twenty minutes she was dressed to impress. Aminah had crafted a spell specifically for this date and Camille felt like a new woman. Her face was fresh and almost natural with a small smokey eye, and maybe she was imagining it, but she thought she even seemed to glow.

She sent a text out to Sally saying she was on her way as she walked down the stairs. She moved her shoulder when she saw someone in her peripheral vision, trying to be polite, but a hand stopped her. She looked up to see Rachel.

“Hey.” There was a question in the word and her voice sounded haggard. “Can you talk for a minute?”

Camille glanced at her phone, down the stairs, and back to her friend’s face. “Uh, yeah.” She stowed her phone in her pocket. The extinguished light dimmed the atmosphere of the spiraling stairs even further so that her eyes had to adjust to even see Rachel’s face. “I don’t have long though. What’s up?”

“I, uh.” She cleared her throat and glanced at some point in the distance before looking at her again. “It’s about Mark.”

“Okay?”

“He,” she took a shaky breath and sniffled, “he’s—I caught him with someone else. In an empty classroom.”

It was only then that Camille registered the puffiness around her eyes and the redness of her nose. “Oh, Rach…”

“I know, I know.” Rachel wiped at a tear Camille hadn’t even seen fall. “I can’t believe it. But it feels, like, so familiar? Like a nightmare.” Her voice shook, but every other part of her held firm, a strange stillness that was so separate from her words.

Camille pulled her into a tight hug. Still, Rachel didn’t show any kind of breakage, but clutched Camille like she was an anchor. “I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better.”

Rachel let out a laugh that didn’t have any humor. She pulled back and looked at the floor while she wiped at more tears. When she looked up again was wearing a mirthless smile. “That’s what everyone tells me.”

Camille took her friend’s hands in her own. They were still wet. “That’s because it’s true.”

Another chuckle from Rachel. She looked at the floor. “I know.”

Camille let her look at the floor for moment before continuing.

“You need to leave him.” Camille rubbed gentle circles on Rachel’s hands after she said the words.

Rachel took a moment, still looking at the floor, then nodded. She looked up again. “I know.” She sighed and straightened infinitesimally. “Can you…can you stay with me for a while? I really just, just need to not be alone right now.”

“Uhh,” Camille hesitated, checking her phone for the time. Shit. She was already late. “Yeah, just give me a second.”

“Oh, fuck.” She pulled her hands away. “You have something you’re doing. I’m sorry. Go.”

Camille looked at her friend again. Rachel was wearing a genuine smile and, for all intents and purposes, looked sincere. Camille still hesitated, thumb hovering over her phone to type a new text. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Rachel smiled and hugged her again. “It can wait. Neither of us are going anywhere.”

Camille stowed her phone again, slowly. “If you’re sure…”

“Go,” she urged, giving her a nudge down the stairs and still smiling. “Really, I’ll be fine.”

Camille smiled back and leaned up to kiss her friend’s cheek. “I’ll make it up to you,” she promised.

Rachel pushed her until she was at the bottom of the stairs, then walked back up them for emphasis. “I’ll hold you to that,” she called over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, less than a month to update! And it's long! I'm so excited!!! *throws confetti for myself*
> 
> Hello, lovelies. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was really like a couple mini-ish chapters but, still, a chapter none-the-less. This was pretty much fluff and fun and was honestly breeze to write. It was really interesting to make my own spells and include the modernization headcannons I've wondered and fantasized about for so long. In other words, this chapter was pretty much for me and self-serving as shit. But we got more of the baby trio and Camally fluff, which I am all about.
> 
> In other news, the biggest change is that, well, the end is in sight! There is now a concrete chapter count, 14 (with a possibility for one more? But that would also be self-serving fluff, so I'm unsure), and then this part of my darlings' story is done! I can't believe it, honestly, because I've never actually completed a full fanfic before. But I'll be goddamned if I don't finish this thing. I love these characters too much to give them any less (not to mention you guys).
> 
> So, in closing, you are wonderful and important and I am eternally grateful for the time you've taken to read this story, let along my dorky notes. You are more precious to me than chocolate (omg). I hope you have a fabulous day. *hugs*


	13. Ignorance Is Not Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: for character death, abuse mentions, some soft violence, and mild nsfw. Super super super soft nsfw. Like, it's almost not there.

“This is the worst thing he’s ever even attempted,” Aminah grumbled.

“It’s not all that bad,” Clyde mused, slipping his arm around her waist.

Camille had to stifle her giggle. She stole a glance at the pair, who were sharing some sort of lovesick look, before looking back at the scene before her. She, Clyde, and Aminah were sitting on one of the walls edging the quad. James was flirting with a Slytherin girl who was sitting with her friends on one of the benches in the sun. Well, trying to flirt. Trying was the key word. The boy was floundering and the girl was incredulous at best. James stuck his hands in his pockets and walked back over to them before too long. As soon as he was standing in front of them, Aminah and Camille burst with their laughter. Clyde was only smirking and shaking his head.

“What?” James asked.

Camille took a gasping breath in attempt to calm herself. “Mr. Potter,” her voice was solemn. “Exactly what did we just see? Could you explain that to us?”

“Please,” Aminah gasped, still cackling and gripping Clyde’s arm for support. “Spare no detail.”

He glowered at her. “As they say, nothing ventured, nothing gained. She could have been the future Mrs. Potter.”

“I can definitively say that she has no intention of that,” Camille said with a laugh. Aminah laughed again and even Clyde chuckled. James tried to look stern, and failed, before letting himself laugh at his own absurdity.

They were still laughing when Sally ran into the quad. Camille stopped dead when she saw her. Tears were streaming down Sally’s face and she was searching the other students in the quad for her friends. Camille jumped down and ran toward her. She was vaguely aware of the others mirroring her, but they didn’t matter. When Sally finally registered her face, it somehow crumpled into even more tears. Camille threw her arms around her and clutched her tight for a moment. Sally sobbed into her chest. Camille pulled back, resting a hand on her damp cheek and another on her arm, steadying her.

“What happened?”

Sally could barely catch her breath through her sobs. “R–Ra–Rachel,” she choked out before dissolving into even more tears.

Aminah came closer; placing a hand on Sally’s other arm. “What’s happened?”

Sally sniffled and took another deep breath. She was only looking at Camille. “She’s dead.”

Camille felt her mouth open of its own accord. Her hands dropped. They no longer felt connected to her. “What?”

Sally was still watching only her, still sobbing. “I found her. In the girl’s lavatory. Camille, she was all alone.”

Camille couldn’t process the words. They sounded far away, the way her friends’ voices had sounded when talking through cups and strings as kids. Friends. Rachel. Rachel was her friend. Rachel was more than that. Rachel was her sister. Rachel was not gone. Rachel did not do this. Rachel.

“No.” Camille was surprised when her voice didn’t shake. “No, she’s not. Where–where is she?”

Sally’s face became even more warped with grief. Camille couldn’t bring herself to touch her, to feel it. “They took her into the Hospital Wing. They’re,” she paused and swallowed, “checking her wand now.”

“The fuck?” Camille sobbed out, though it was barely louder than a whisper. She could feel something like dread or horror creeping through her skin and clamped it as fast as she could. She balled her fists and shook her head furiously. “No.” She ran, making a bee-line for the hospital wing. Some part of her brain registered the others following her. She was losing them quickly, though. She’d never been a slow runner.

By the time she reached the hospital wing she had tears burning in her eyes. She didn’t know whether they were from the running or the thoughts she was actively denying. She didn’t really care. She burst into the room and froze. Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Herrnstein, and Madam Throp turned to look at her. As their bodies moved to see the intruder, Camille was able to see the form they were hovering over.

Someone cried out, loud and wretched, and then shouted Rachel’s name. It took Camille a second to realize it was her own voice that was shouting. The teachers’ mouths were moving but no one stopped her when she ran forward. No one stopped her when she picked up her friend’s cold hand and called her name, begging her best friend to wake up. _Her sister_. She shrieked again and knelt at the bed, placing a hand on Rachel’s face. She could have been sleeping. She should have been. But she was too cold. So cold. Cold. Not moving. Not laughing. Not waking. Not smiling. Cold cold cold.

Camille laid her head on the bed next to her friend’s body (god, it was just a body, her friend was gone, a body), and sobbed. Some part of her registered a hand on her shoulder. It gave her a gentle tug and she shrugged it off violently.

“Don’t _touch_ me,” she hissed at the floor. She turned back to the bed and upon seeing her friend’s frozen face her own crumpled into sobs again. She moved some hair back behind Rachel’s ear, the way she always wore it. “She was my best friend. We were like sisters.” Her voice cracked on the last word.

“I know.” She felt familiar arms wrap around her shoulders as someone knelt next to her. “I know, sweetheart.” Aminah gently turned Camille’s face toward her own. Camille wasn’t surprised to see the matching tear streaks there. “But we need to let the professors finish what they were doing.”

Camille’s nose crinkled and she frowned. She thought about refusing for a moment, about demanding to stay there, but the reasonable part of her whispered through her that it wouldn’t make any difference. Nothing would. It was too late.

She nodded and Aminah pulled her up with her. Camille looked at the professors and Madam Throp. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, hanging her head.

McGonagall gave them a solemn nod. “Please wait outside. We will come get you when we’re finished.”

Aminah nodded. “Thank you, Professor.”

In the hall, James and Sally were waiting on them, pacing. Sally immediately ran into Camille’s arms when they were out, and Camille was glad of it. Sally was crying, but she was warm and close and alive. Camille began sobbing again and gripped her even tighter.

After a few minutes of this, Camille looked up. Her eyes were still leaking at points, despite the fact that she was calmer now than she had been since the news. She looked up at James and Aminah and gave them some kind of watery smile. They moved forward to hug her and Sally both. After a moment, they all found seats together across from the doors to the hospital wing, but none of them seemed to have anything to say.

“Do you know what happened?” Camille’s voice was toneless and aimed at Sally, though she was staring only at the doors.

Sally squeezed her hand and took a shuddering breath. “No. I just—she was alone. In a bathroom stall. I had to unlock it with a spell because she wouldn’t answer, and I was worried.” Her voice was climbing higher. “I thought her legs looked strange, the way they were bundled up under her like that, but I never even expected—”

“Hey,” Camille said, cutting her off. Sally looked at her. They both had fresh tear tracks now. Camille could feel the hot wetness, but not the tears themselves. It was just a part of her now. “It’s okay,” she whispered to her.

Sally nodded and went back to looking at the floor. “She just fell out when I opened it. She must have been clutching her wand when…when it happened. It fell out of her hands when she fell.” Sally shook her head and shuddered. “And then she wouldn’t move. At all. And I screamed. I told the first teacher I saw, and then I came to find you.”

Camille nodded and pulled Sally into a one armed hug. She looked over her head at Aminah. “Where’s Clyde?”

“He went to find Cece and Hannah.”

“Oh.” Camille had all but forgotten them, and immediately felt selfish. She was glad someone had the foresight to tell them, to go get them…

Just then, someone walked out. Camille immediately stood up, pulling Sally along with her. It was Professor McGonagall. Her face was taut with some unbidden emotion that Camille couldn’t identify. It made Camille’s blood run cold.

“Did you figure out who did this to her?” James asked, his voice all heat and anger.

“We did, but I am afraid it may not be something you want to hear.” Her voice was tired.

Camille’s lip trembled. “Just tell us. Please, professor.”

McGonagall drew herself up straighter. “It would appear that Ms. Newman committed suicide.”

The world was tunneling in Camille’s vision again. The words, the professor’s soft but firm voice, the way her eyes were so sad; it all echoed in her head. A foreign thing. A thing that didn’t make any sense. Couldn’t.

“What are you talking about?” Sally asked.

“You cannot be serious, professor. Rachel would never…” Aminah’s voice trailed off as she choked up.

“She has a bruise on her abdomen, which is usually a result of close contact with the killing curse.” The professor took in Camille for a moment, her stillness, before continuing. “Madam Throp’s medical examination determined that she was pregnant.” Aminah’s hand flew to her mouth. Sally seemed to lose part of her balance; she gripped Camille’s arm even tighter. Neither Camille nor James moved. “It is her opinion that Rachel was attempting to remove the child and killed herself in the process.”

There was a heavy silence as McGonagall observed them. “I expect you will all keep this information to yourself. You were her closest friends, but the rest of the school does not need to know the full details.”

Camille finally felt something through the shock and confusion of the foreign thing crawling inside of her. Her fingers curled into fists as fury blurred into her vision and through her limbs. She jerked out of Sally’s grip almost violently and took two step toward the professor who had been her role model for years. “No,” she spat. “Fuck that. We’re not going to just forget. She’s _dead_. She would never do that. He must have _done_ something.”

The professor bristled, but was still regarding her with empathetic eyes. “The spell was cast by her wand, Ms. Winthrope.”

“No,” Camille cut her off from whatever else she had wanted to add. “No. You’re wrong. He did this. He’s the reason.” She clenched her fists and looked at the ground, then looked back to the professor again with a small, broken smile. “He won’t get away with this.” Then she was running down the halls, pulling her wand out and muttering trace charms and search spells as she sprinted. Someone was shouting after her, but she was long gone.

 

Camille burst into the warm, red glow of the Gryffindor common room. She listened as laughter died around her, eyes turned to see her spectacle. Mark was sitting on a couch near the hearth, still smirking at one of his many cronies, saying something to them. He hadn’t even looked up. None of them had. They just kept laughing. Camille stalked forward, ignoring the eyes of the ten or so other students watching her.

“You,” she snarled, raising her wand. “What did you do to her?”

Mark startled at the sound of the yelling. “What?” He jumped up when he noticed her raised wand and began to draw his own, along with his friends.

She stalked toward them, twirling her wand around the top of her head and swinging past them all as she growled out the word; “ _Expelliarmus_.” Five wands flew out of hands and around the room. The action was met with gasps and horrified eyes from Mark and his friends. Camille almost smiled at their stupefied fucking faces.

“Stop her!” Mark shouted.

That wasn’t a bad idea. “ _Satis stupefy_.” Mark’s four friends froze and fell at her feet like flies. She heard gasps, again, from the on lookers. Still, no one was moving to stop her. Mark, wandless and wide eyed, backed up until he was against one of the pillars of the hearth. Camille moved forward until she was inches from his face. She put her wand to his throat.

“I asked you a _fucking_ question,” she spat, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I don’t–don’t know what you’re talking about!” he squeaked out, his vice lacking his normal bravado.

“Bullshit!” she shouted. “You did this to her! This is your fault!” She dug the tip of her wand into his neck and he turned away from the pressure, though it did nothing to relieve it. Then something dawned on his face a moment later, and he turned back to her with a sneer.

“If you’re talking about Rachel, I told her to take care of it. I want nothing to do with it. She’s a fun girl, but I don’t want any snot nosed kids running around calling me ‘daddy.’”

Camille reared back and punched him. She was rewarded with a satisfying crunch and the sight of him crumpling under her fist. She hadn’t even thought about it. She still wasn’t. She raised her wand on him again, had it resting on his forehead while he cradled his bleeding nose. He glared up at her.

“What the fuck is your problem?” His voice was warped with pain as he shouted. Blood from his nose sprayed her leg when he spoke.

Camille pursed her lips and fought the urge to punch him again. “What. Did. You. Tell. Her. To. Do,” she ground out.

Mark straightened himself against the wall and was still glaring up at her. She kept her wand trained on him with every movement. “I told her to take care of it, by whatever means necessary, so long as it was gone.”

Camille felt her ears pop and her vision started to blur. She opened her mouth to speak and felt a curse forming on her tongue without the conscious choice to say it and –

“Camille!”

She whipped her head around, still keeping her wand on Mark’s forehead, to see Sally standing there, chest heaving and tears streaming down her face. Within seconds, James and Aminah burst into the door behind Sally and froze at the sight of the scene in front of them, eyes going wide.

Camille’s nose scrunched as she fought the onslaught of emotions that came up at the sight of Sally. “It’s his fault,” she croaked. Her voice cracked in odd places as she her anger began to morph back into grief.

“I know.” Sally’s voice was steadier than her appearance would lead someone to believe. Fresh tears started flowing down her face. “But you can’t do this. She wouldn’t want it.”

There was a long silence where the only thing that could be heard was Sally, Aminah, and James’ staggered breathing and the crackling of the hearth. Everything else was still in a way Camille had never experienced at Hogwarts before.

“Who wouldn’t want it? What the fuck are you on about? You’re all fucking crazy, is what you are.”

Mark’s voice rang out for only a moment before Camille whipped her wand away from his head and reared back with it. In that second, she could feel every piece of rage and horror and grief swallow her. She saw, rather than heard, Sally shout at her and lunge forward. She saw Mark cringe beneath her, cover his still bleeding face with his arms. She saw the other students turn away or cover the mouths or move forward. All in a second.

“ _Confringo!_ ”

The explosion rang out with the screams of the other students in the room. Camille’s wand was steady, even after the curse’s release. Sally stopped a few inches away from her, gaping and hand flying to her mouth. Camille looked down at her handiwork and felt some new kind of feeling curling in her stomach.

Mark lifted his head from his arms and his jaw dropped when he saw the gaping gash in the wall that was less than a foot from where he sat prone on the floor. He had chunks of stone and wall on his clothes and hair, but outside of his nose, he was unharmed. He looked back at Camille with a new glint of fear in his eyes.

The whole room seemed to wait while the dust settled and Camille stared into Mark’s terrified eyes. Tears were streaming down her face, streaking it with dust. She lowered her wand and let her shoulders slump.

“You killed her.” Camille felt her knees collapse beneath her, felt all of her self crumpling underneath the weight of Rachel’s absence. Funny, that; how an absence had weight. Camille felt a small sad smile form on her lips before it broke into a sob as she hit the floor.

Sally’s arms were around her in a moment and that was all it took. Sobs shook through Camille. She gasped for air and tasted tears on her tongue. Sally was saying something. Everyone was suddenly saying something. What was she talking about? Who died? What’s going on? Sally whispered something in her ear. It might have been comforting. Camille couldn’t hear it. She couldn’t see. She closed her eyes and Rachel was there, smiling and laughing and telling her they would talk later. Why hadn’t they talked later?

Camille felt herself lifted into the air. We need to get her out of here. We need to get help. I think she might have hurt herself. Camille didn’t know who spoke any of the words. She clutched whoever was carrying her as they moved away from the noise, away from Mark. It was then that Camille couldn’t finally hear her own crying, her own shrieking, against silent and echoing halls. Against the absence and the weight.

Somehow that was so much louder.

The day of the memorial was bright and sunny. Camille was glad of it. Sally held her hand as they stood with the others around the stone memorial erected by the school. Rachel’s parents had wanted her buried at home, so they’d shipped her off within a few days of the incident. The Headmaster had allowed for the travel of a few students to go to the funeral, arranging for special permission from The Ministry of Magic itself. Camille, Sally, Aminah, James, her roommates, and a few others that were friends with Rachel went. The day of the funeral was overcast and cold and the event itself had been large. Funerals for young people usually were. They outlived too many.

The funeral had been nothing compared to the memorial at the school, held the following week. The whole school came out, every house and every teacher. The stone had been erected near the lake and students stretched all around it. Camille and the others were near the front, of course. They were all holding hands, hugging, comforting, trying to remember the good and beautiful things they knew of Rachel to share with the school. The Headmaster’s speech was a good one, Camille was told, but she barely heard a word of it. She barely heard anything people were saying about Rachel. She had only been gone two weeks. Two small weeks. It felt like lifetimes ago.

Someone had told her Mark attended somewhere far away and in the back. It took everything in her not to let the fact boil her into an angry fit. At the time it seemed like the worst thing that he could do. When the school found out everything, all the horrible details surrounding Rachel’s death (because nothing remained secret at Hogwarts), there was a definite change in the way people acted around Mark. Most of the school was angry, some were sympathetic, and everyone agreed he was more of a prat than anyone had ever realized. But even Mark himself changed. His smugness and smart ass comments died in classes. He hardly spoke around anyone other than his few remaining friends. Camille even heard that someone caught him crying in an empty room earlier that day. It was the only thing that kept her from hexing him until he left.

After the memorial, James had organized a celebration of life in the room of requirement for Rachel’s close friends. “If Rachel was alive right now she wouldn’t want us blubbering around. She’d want us to move on with a smile on our faces.” Camille didn’t buy it, but she drank with her friends until she couldn’t even walk and she vaguely remembered laughing more than she cried. What she really remembered was that Sally had stayed by her side the whole time, through the funeral, memorial, and the celebration; a firm tether to reality. And Sally was warm and permanent and so alive and Camille thought more often than not in those first few weeks, when Sally held her while she cried until she fell asleep or when Sally threatened to curse people who defended Mark into the next oblivion, that Sally was the one thing holding her together in all this.

The school moved on as best it could. When Camille could finally make it through her classes without crying it had been a week since the memorial. Today would be her first full day back, and just as well, as the professors had been more than lenient. Camille cast a quick spell on her hair, attempting to make it look somewhat presentable (not that it really mattered, between her sweatshirt and loose fitting pants). She gathered her things and made her way down the stairs and tried to ignore the feeling of lead in her feet. She was immediately greeted by Sally at the bottom of the stairs, holding a cup of coffee and a croissant.

Then, Camille grinned, immediately losing some of the weight she’d woken up carrying. “What are you doing in here?”

“Walking you to class.” Sally handed her the coffee and croissant. “And keeping you alive. Two birds, one stone, really.”

Camille chuckled and sipped the coffee. It was just the way she liked it; more sugar and creamer than could really be justified in calling it “coffee.” She groaned and leaned down to kiss Sally’s forehead. “You are perfect. This is perfect. Thank you.”

Sally blushed, just a soft pink on her cheeks, and smiled up at her. “Whatever.” She waved her hand, dismissing the compliments, and then slipped an arm around Camille’s waist. “Come on. We’re going to be late.”

Potions flew by. Camille couldn’t remember what Indigo had talked about. She’d have to ask Sally to copy her notes later. Sally stayed with her in Charms, even though it wasn’t her block, and Camille was all too grateful for it. Mark didn’t dare look in her direction the entire time, but that didn’t keep her anger from building in her chest. Sally just kept holding her hand, drawing small circles on the back of it with her thumb, keeping her together.  By the time it was over Camille felt exhaustion of every sort weighing on her.

Sally pulled her into a hug, tucked away behind a statue a few feet from where they had just exited Charms. Students were passing, but either no one noticed or they chose not to pay them any mind.

“One more class,” Sally whispered into Camille’s chest. “The first day is the hardest.”

“Yeah,” Camille sighed, kissed the top of her head. She pulled Sally back so she could lean her forehead on hers. “I couldn’t do this without you.” The words come out so quiet that Camille almost thought she didn’t say them.

Then Sally was kissing her, soft and slow and tender and inviting. It took everything in Camille not to ruin the moment by trying to deepen it. Sally pulled back and smiled, lips shiny like she had just glossed them. Camille blushed and smiled back.

“We’re going to be late.” Camille ignored how breathless her own voice was.

“Somehow I think they’ll let it go,” Sally smirked.

They didn’t end up late to class. But what they saw when they walked in stopped Camille dead in her tracks. The room was dimmed. Most of the class was already seated or settling into their seats. At the front, in the center of the room, stood a large blank screen. A projector was turned on, but there was no image. It washed the students in a ghostly glow. Camille and Sally frowned and sat with James and Aminah, who were chattering between themselves already.

“What’s going on?” Camille whispered. Professor Zabini was standing to the left of the screen, along with a woman wearing a St. Mungo’s uniform that she didn’t recognize.

“No idea.” James shrugged.

“They just told us all to sit and wait until class started.”

Camille frowned again and sat back in her seat.

Sally inched closer so that their thighs were touching, causing heat to shoot through Camille. “Maybe we’re going to watch a movie.”

Camille chuckled once before glancing at her as she pulled out her books. “I doubt we come even close to that lucky.”

They both giggled for a moment before Professor Zabini stepped into the center of the room, bringing silence to the class as he did. He blinked against the projector light for a moment, and then straightened as he faced them.

“Hello, everyone. As you can see, our class proceedings have been halted for the day for a special presentation. With us today is Ms. Hadley. She is the chief expert at St. Mungo’s in study of sexuality, sexual education, and prevention of sexually transmitted maladies.The administration at Hogwarts has been requested by the board to provide a sexual education seminar to its older pupils.Without further ado, please welcome Ms. Hadley.” Camille felt her blood run cold as confusion turned to realization all at once. There was a small smattering of claps from the students, but if not for that it was silent.

“You have got to be joking,” Aminah muttered to no one in particular.

“No. Fucking. Way,” Sally breathed. Her hand quickly found Camille’s and gripped it.

Ms. Hadley wasted no time in walking to the center of the room. “Hello, everyone.” She smiled and looked friendly enough, if a bit clinical; blonde hair up in a bun, maybe early thirties, rigid suit-and-coat-jacket uniform. “I know kids your age hate going through this, so we’ll do our best to breeze through this as painlessly as possible. Muggles schools actually begin teaching this to students at the tender age of 12! So this information should be no problem for you all.”

Camille watched as slide after slide of outdated information was explained to them all. The woman droned on and on about how a young man’s sex drive reaches its peak “far before a young woman’s.” It was when she began to stress the importance of a woman’s modesty, due to other young men’s desires, that the class began to grumble with laughter or anger. Camille only felt numb aggravation that they were being subjected to something so ridiculous.

When the Hadley woman reached the slide about birth control, Camille tensed, seeing a blank screen. The woman straightened as she faced the group of students.

“As I understand it,” she began, “I was asked to come and speak with you all due to recent unfortunate events involving two of your fellow students.” The crowd began to shift and the professor and Ms. Hadley eyed them warily. “The incident itself was a direct result of misinformation about birth control and protection against pregnancy.”

“Excuse you!” James cried.

“Thus,” she continued, speaking over him and the growing grumble of the class, “the school’s official stance on sexual activity of its students is abstinence, to prevent further tragedies from transpiring in this school. The school would also–”

“That’s enough!”

Camille startled as Sally stood up, being the one that had raised her voice to the presenter. The entire class turned to look at her with slack jawed faces. Sally released Camille’s hand without breaking eye contact with the woman and flicked her opposite hand which held her wand. The projector immediately turned off and the lights came up, causing everyone to blink back against it.

But not Sally. She clenched her fists and Camille watched as her tongue pushed against her cheek, which she knew was a sign of Sally trying to control herself. This apparently wasn’t working. “You can’t use the _death_ of a student to shove this drivel down our throats,” she spat. “Rachel died as a result of an _abusive relationship_.” Her voice cracked on the end but she continued on. “You can’t educate that away.” She scoffed at that. “If you can call this shit an education. Boys reach sexual maturity before girls?” She actually let herself laugh for a moment. It was crazed, but Camille could see she was genuinely amused. “Not even getting into the fact that this has been disproven by multiple reputable studies; telling women to dress ‘modestly’ to keep boys in check? That feeds into rape culture. I don’t care if I’m fucking naked. There is a problem in allowing boys to over-sexualize women and not teaching them to control _themselves_. That’s the goddamn problem.”

“Ms. Heartwick!” the Professor shouted, standing up to move toward her.

“No!” she shouted back, rounding on him. “And another thing: Whatever part a lack of education played in this is, do you really think _abstinence_ is even reliable? Sure, it’s an option, but what kind of Anglo-Saxon bullshit really insists that it’s the only one? It’s 2021! If we’re to be educated, then do it. With quality and realism, please. But don’t you dare use Rachel. Don’t. You. Dare.”

The class was silent for a moment, just a heartbeat really, before James began clapping, and then everyone was clapping with him. The Hadley woman ‘s face was flushed and she had slowly shrunk back to stand behind Professor Zabini during Sally’s diatribe. Zabini was glowering at Sally. The applause was now being joined by whoops from students. Camille couldn’t help her mouth falling open as she took in the scene of her Sally, sweet and diplomatic-in-all-things Sally, who had just swore and shouted at a teacher. Camille didn’t quite know what to say. She looked to Sally, but she had yet to tear her eyes off Zabini, as if daring him to do something more.

“To the headmaster’s office, Ms. Heartwick. Immediately.”

Sally raised her chin and leaned down to gather her things. She looked at Camille, who was still staring at her with something like awe and shock, and smiled. “I’ll see you in a bit.” She pulled Camille’s face up to hers and pressed a passionate kiss against her lips. Sally even went so far as to deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth for a moment, despite the audience. James whistled low and Camille could hear other “ooohs” sweep the room. Camille was breathless and gaping when Sally pulled back, a smirk plain on her face. She straightened and moved around the desk, shooting the professor and the woman one last look before making for the door.

In her wake there was silence. No one moved as they watched the professor and the woman. The Professor turned to Ms. Hadley and whispered something to her. He raised his chin to the class and folded his arms behind his back. Ms. Hadley had turned and begun to gather her things.

“Class is dismissed early. I expect your essays promptly as soon as you walk through that door on Monday.”

His words were barely heard. As soon as “dismissed early” had left his mouth, the students were talking to each other, looking over to Camille, gathering their things: a cacophony of sound that drowned him out. Everyone could give a shit about their essays. Sally had just _swore_ at a _professor_. _Sally_.

“Anyone home?”

A hand waved in front of Camille’s face and she blinked up at its owner. Aminah was smirking at her with a raised eyebrow. James was standing next to her, running a hand through his hair and looking at the door, which Zabini had just exited. Camille nodded at Aminah, unable to find her voice yet, and began gathering up her books.

“And here I thought she was the level one,” James said. He said it mostly to himself, but he grinned at them as they moved toward the door with everyone else. “But that was fucking impressive. And the way she kissed you! She’s didn’t even care about the professor or anyone. That was hot.” He winked, and Camille and Aminah both groaned. Camille laughed a little with it though, and couldn’t fight a blush as she remembered the way Sally had just pulled her face to hers and taken what she wanted…

“You’re disgusting. Those are our best friends, you prat,” Aminah stated, shaking Camille from her memories.

“Not like that!” James cried, shoving her shoulder. “I’m just saying, it’s like something out of a film. Daring hero doing bad shit, taking names, and kissing the ladies after the fact.” He waggled his eyebrows at Camille, causing her throw her head back laughing and Aminah to gag.

“I didn’t know she would ever do something like that.” Camille’s voice was a little breathy and she didn’t look at them when she said it. “I mean, she says things like that to me, to us, but she always keeps herself…controlled.” Camille shook her head; a little, small, sad smile crept onto her face as she looked back at her friends. “I should have said something. I should have stood there with her. I should’ve–” She swallowed past the lump in her throat and shook her head. “I can’t, cannot, believe they would use Rachel to shove that shit in our faces. Fucking disgusting.”

“Hey, you’ve done enough.” Aminah gave her a smile as she swung her arm around her shoulders. “You’ve been through enough. After the hole and Rachel and Mark, I mean, that’s a lot. You can’t be the only firebrand in the group, after all.” She grinned. “It’s Sally’s turn to let her crazy out.”

They all laughed at that. Camille leaned into Aminah’s arm briefly before pulling back again. “I just hope she’s okay. She shouldn’t have to go in there alone.”

James scoffed and raised an eyebrow at them. “I don’t know if you noticed, but she didn’t exactly look nervous.”

Aminah let out a chuckle. “That’s the truth. Our girl is definitely the all in type.”

“Definitely,” Camille agreed.

 

Camille was lying in her bed, studying her ceiling. She would be lying if she said her heart wasn’t racing a little. “On my way up :)” That’s what Sally’s text had said, just a few minutes ago. She had texted Camille earlier to tell her she’d be in detention for the remainder of the day. Camille had asked her to come up when she was done. And now she was done. And coming up. To her room. At night. Camille swallowed and wiped her hands on her sheets.

A few seconds later, the door squeaked open and Sally slipped through. Camille sat straight up and smiled at her. Cece and Hannah were already sleeping – it was rather late – so Sally tiptoed her way into the bed with Camille. Camille scooted over and Sally sat next to her. Camille pulled the curtains around them and whispered a silencing charm so their conversation wouldn’t wake the others.

“Hey!” Camille whispered, as if she hadn’t just cast a silencing charm. She sat crossed legged across Sally and leaned over to pull her into a hug. When they pulled back Sally pressed a quick peck to her lips.

“Hey, yourself.” She was smiling, draping her legs sideways rather than cross legged like Camille.

“How are you doing?” Camille reached up and tucked same hair behind her ear and let her hand rest against her cheek for a moment. Sally leaned into the touch. “What happened?”

“Nothing crazy, really.” Sally sighed and adjusted herself, scooting closer to Camille. “I thought Zabini’s head might explode, the way he shouted. Herrnstein heard him out, then asked me why I did what I did, and I laid it out for him exactly as I had in class.”

“Damn. And you still got detention? He’s not going to do anything about the class? About what they said about Rachel?” Camille’s voice was getting louder, rising in pitch as her anger finally began to spike past the nervous energy she’d carried with her all day.

Sally grabbed both of Camille’s hands in hers quickly. “Hey, hey. Calm down. It’s okay. They’re not going to teach the class to anyone else. Herrnstein understood.”

Camille frowned. “What?”

“He did. He said he had no idea that they were going to mention her. Then I explained to him all the outdated information she tried to give us, showed him my sources _proving_ it outdated, and he agreed there too. He said they’re going to discontinue the class until they get it sorted.”

Camille was gaping, barely able to process the words Sally was saying. “Then…you still got detention though.”

Sally smirked. “I did cuss out a teacher, shout at him, and then engage in ‘gratuitous PDA.’ So I guess fair’s fair.”

Camille threw her head back in a laugh. She grinned at Sally, who was grinning as well, and placed both hands on her face. “God, I fucking love you.” She gave her a quick peck, but instead of seeing a smile when she pulled back, Sally was gaping at her with wide eyes.

Then Camille realized what she’d said. What she’d just said out loud. What she had only said in her head up until this moment. When she said it out loud. To Sally.

Camille swallowed and felt her whole body still; waiting on whatever Sally would do next. Her hands were still on Sally’s cheek. She couldn’t bring herself to move them. Sally had yet to blink, yet to breathe.

“Did you–?” She took a deep, shaky breath. “Did you mean that?” Her voice could barely be heard, even in the relative silence of the little space they created.

Camille swallowed, determined to make sure her voice was clear, so Sally couldn’t suspect any doubt. “Yeah.” Her voice was thick, but it wasn’t shaking. “Yeah, I mean that.”

Sally’s eyes watered and she bit her lip, fighting back a smile. She raised her hands and placed them on Camille’s cheeks. Camille felt her own tears spill out, felt stupid for having them, but the way Sally was looking at her.

“I love you, too.” A small laughed escaped Sally and her own tears spilled over. “I love you.”

Camille laughed and pulled Sally into her lap and kissed her with a newfound urgency. The woman she loved knew it, and loved her, too. She could hardly catch her breath. Sally bit at her lip and slipped her hands under shirt, digging her nails into Camille’s waist. Camille groaned in response and pulled at Sally’s hair, kissing her even harder. They became a tangle of lips and hands and tongues, pulling, touching, exploring, and teasing; determined to love every inch of each other.

When they finally collapsed next to each other in the bed, a tangle of naked arms and legs wrapped around each other, Camille had to bite back a laugh. Thank god she had cast the silencing charm. Sally’s breathing had evened out and was pooling at the center of Camille’s chest, sending warm shivers up her spine. She smiled and kissed her sleeping girl on the top of her head, careful not to wake her. Camille settled into sleep feeling more peaceful than she had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyssssss.
> 
> Wow. An update in less than a month. It's a goddamn miracle! *cries*
> 
> Surprisingly enough, this chapter was a breeze to write. And before anyone gets upset (rightfully so, tbf): Rachel was going to go out that way from the word go when I started work shopping this story with myself almost a year ago. I wanted her to be connected to the characters so that when these tough issues came up it would be poignant and important to them, more so than if it had happened to just any student. That said, I cried writing it. I got WAY more attached to Rachel than I thought I would, but story needs what it needs. I /adored/ writing Camille's explosion and Sally's firey moment. This is a story bit that I've wanted to get to for a while, so, I certainly had my fun with it, so to speak.
> 
> Also, my girls did the deed. And they talked about emotions and shit. Camally has reached full realization and it has cleansed my spirit, tbh. And as a disclaimer, I have written smut before (lookin' at you, Ruthless Calculus), but this story has been a Teen+ other than language up to this point, so I decided to keep it that way. *shrugs*
> 
> Only one more left to go now. I'll stop my rambling and go start writing. Thank you for being the radiant soul that you are and taking the time out of your life to read this. Give yourself a hug, drink some cocoa, and buy yourself something nice. You deserve it. *hugs upon hugs*


	14. Our Last Days

“Have I ever told you how much I hate being alive?” James groaned, slamming his head into the text book before him. After a moment he leaned one eye up to glance at the computer screen next to the book, then to glance at Camille, Sally, and Aminah, who were all studiously ignoring him.

Camille looked over at him with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow. “Yes, James.” She rolled her eyes and continued scribbling her notes. “About every ten minutes.”

“We’re up to every five now,” Sally added, not looking away from the screen where she was typing furiously.

“Careful. One might even say you’re a nuisance, Potter,” Aminah quipped, also not looking away from the ancient parchment she was reading.

James groaned again, louder this time, and buried his face into the book.

Suffice to say: NEWTs were a bitch. May came for them all with a vengeance that made Camille remember the supreme lack of assignments in April wistfully. All of them were working on their Final Projects. Seventh years had an opportunity to choose from three of their core classes to combine into a final assignment on a subject of their choice, pending approval from professors, of course. For the past five years, NEWTs had been adjusted so that students didn’t take a test for any classes used in The Project, but that didn’t make the preparations any less of a nightmare. Using Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic, Camille’s project was mainly about investigative magical defense, stressing the history of it in the past and things that make it more effective currently. She was including the history of the DFAMC as it compared to the Ministry. The research was a nightmare.

Aminah, using Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions, was making the case for magically enhanced films and other entertainment, including internet broad casting. Most of her theories were based on the magic that held the ‘immortality’ of a person in magical portraits. She then broke down the possible avenues and difficulties in applying that to a film. It was all very in depth and complex, and if Camille was honest with herself, far over her own head. This was one of the rare occasions when Aminah was with them doing her work. Most of her time was now spent wandering the halls to study various paintings, usually with Clyde accompanying her. For research, she told them, when they starting teasing her about low lit, not-so-frequently visited halls.

James was working on a project centered around the efficacy of the Auror system and the handling of Magical Crimes and punishments through the Ministry. He was using Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Ancient Studies, a combination he hoped would lean toward his theory of a malfunctioning judicial system enough to make his assignment somewhat bearable. Turned out he was wrong. He was having as hard of a time as the rest of them gathering the necessary sources and information.

Sally, Camille thought, was probably having the hardest time out of their group. Sally had confided in her that the Ministry had reached out to her about the position that she wanted there. The previous work she had sent them was “exemplary” in their words, but not enough. Sally’s project, a combination of Alchemy, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic, was on the nature of dark magical objects, namely objects that bring death. Not only was there little in the way of material (and what little there was needed to be triple confirmed with professors as ‘research’ in order to check it out of the restricted section), but this project was being sent to the Department of Death as her application of sorts, the final component to showcase her abilities and worthiness. To say Sally was stressed was the understatement of the year.

More to the fact, Camille was worried. Sally was passionate about almost everything she did, but she had never seen her so determined to succeed, and succeed to the highest degree of excellence. Camille couldn’t remember the last time she saw Sally eat, and she already knew from asking others that she was staying up later than she was letting on. But Camille didn’t say much. Sally had been there for her when she thought the Charms project was the end of her life, and was supportive and understanding about it, to beat all. Camille thanked whatever deity might exist that there was only a week left to work on The Project. Then it was over, whether they were ready for it or not.

 

When it was done, there was a palpable relief that swept the school. It was May 21st, a Tuesday, and all assignments were due. There were no more classes at this point, and The Project and smaller assignments had been turned in the previous day. Once it was all turned in at the start of each block, they had the rest of the week free, what with the NEWTs being completed in tandem with the other assignments. A Tuesday had never felt so sweet.

James burst into the Slytherin Common Room by flinging both the large doors open, sauntering through, and promptly collapsing on the rug next to the couch where Aminah, Sally, and Camille had been peacefully cuddled together under a blanket, drinking cocoa.

“It is finished,” he grumbled into the rug.

Aminah rolled her eyes. “Yes, and thank you for disturbing the peace of being finished with that grandiose entrance, Fabio.”

James glowered at her and returned to silence and stillness on the rug. Sally nudged him with his foot though, causing him to turn said glower on her. She only gave him a warm smile.

“Want some cocoa?”

His face lit up. “Please.” He hauled himself up and wiggled his way in between Aminah and Sally under the blanket, much to Aminah’s protest. Sally twirled her wand over his outstretched hands and a cup of cocoa appeared, topped with marshmallows and chocolate powder. He hummed his appreciation as he took the first sip.

Camille let out a giggle. “You really are the Hufflepuffiest Hufflepuff.” She muffed the top of Sally’s head.

Sally pouted, using her free hand to straighten it again. “Am not.”

“Sally. Darling. Sweetheart.” Aminah raised her eyebrow and polished off her cup. “Cocoa was your idea.”

“You offered me some, and I’m an ass,” James added with a nod.

Sally’s mouth hung open and Camille swung her arm around her. “Now, now. Hufflepuffs are sensitive. Go easy on her.”

Sally punched her in the shoulder, causing her to throw her arm back and cry out. Girl could pack a punch.

“You’re all assholes,” Sally grumbled, sipping the last of her drink. “I’m never being nice to any of you again. Especially you.” She elbowed Camille with a smirk.

Camille threw herself back against the couch as soon as Sally’s elbow connected, shaking them all with the force of it. “You wound me, my love.”

James groaned then and Aminah chuckled. “You are both disgusting,” he muttered.

Camille smirked and leaned forward to throw her arm around Sally again. “You’re just jealous.”

He scoffed. “Hardly.”

“Hey, I’m just saying, Hannah was really into you at the Halloween party and she’s still single.” Aminah said the last word with a sing song voice and waggled her eyebrows.

James leveled a glare at her. “I’m not even going to validate that with a response.”

“He says. In response.” Sally winked at Aminah and then they all laughed, except for James. He glared.

“You’re all right pleased with yourselves, are you?” They dissolved into giggles again and nodded. “Right, well, I’ll just go to the lake by myself then.” He rose and started walking to the door, stripping them of the previous warmth the blanket had provided. Aminah, Camille, and Sally cried out at the change and then clambered after him to catch up.

“Excuse you.” Aminah slung her arm around his waist as soon as she was even with him. “Like you would have any fun without us anyway.”

James grinned. “I might find a way.”

 

Out by the lake the squid was lounging on the lawn, soaking up the spring sun. It was practically perfect weather, with fluffy clouds scattered throughout the sky and light warm breeze flowing. Most of the other seventh years that were at last free were spending the afternoon at the lake as well. Sally had fetched them a blanket on the way down and Aminah had used her connections in the kitchen to organize them a small picnic basket. Camille and Sally had set up camp under the shade of a tree near the shore that hadn’t been claimed while James and Aminah went to join James’ sister Lily and her friends in torturing said squid.

Camille leaned against the tree. Sally laid herself almost horizontal so that her head was resting against Camille’s chest, hair splayed across her lap. Camille immediately began to card her fingers through it and Sally hummed her appreciation.

They were like that for some time, lounging and listening to the laughter of their friends. Camille had to fight a chuckle as Aminah got splashed by the squid, causing the spell on her makeup and hair to fizzle and disappear. James’ cackle could be heard all the way in the castle, Camille was sure. As could the punch he got in the arm as a result.

“I got the job.”

The statement was so sudden Camille was unsure if she had imagined it. She shook her head and refocused on the girl in her lap. “What?”

Sally looked up and Camille could tell she was fighting back a smile. “I got the owl this morning,” she whispered. “I start as soon as we graduate.”

“Oh my god!” Camille squeezed her tight and leaned down to kiss her. “Congratulations Sally! That’s so amazing. I’m so happy for you.”

Sally full grinned now. “Thank you.” She glanced at the others, who hadn’t heard or noticed their exclamations. “It really means a lot to me that you’re happy for me. Really.”

Camille smiled and pulled her in for a soft kiss, twining her finger in her hair in the process because, honestly, she just couldn’t help herself. When they broke apart their faces were a match of heated, content looks.

“Of course I’m happy for you. You worked your ass off for this.”

Sally blushed but didn’t say anything. She only snuggled back into her original lounging position, nuzzling Camille’s hand so she would play with her hair again. She was happy to oblige.

“Can I ask you something?” A few minutes had passed in silence, but Camille’s head was still whirring.

“Sure,” Sally replied, a hum of relaxation in her voice.

“Why are the others so…weird, about this whole Unspeakables thing with you?”

She felt Sally stiffen, but counted it as a plus that she didn’t move or try to pull away. “They just –” she started, but sighed, as if the breath itself was part of letting go of something. “My mom used to work for them, the Unspeakables.”

“Oh.” She hesitated, unsure how to continue. “What did she do?”

“She worked in the Death Department, researching dark magical objects that inexplicably cause death.” A small ghost of a smile played at Sally’s lips but her eyes looked far away. “She was the best there. She wasn’t like a supervisor or anything but she was the head of team that worked on one object. She used to tell me about some of her findings, what little she could. She couldn’t tell me what the object was or what she was trying to do with it per se, but sometimes there would be happy accident discoveries.” Sally looked up at her with a watery smile. “She was always smiling, trying to making me laugh. Even though she worked with such dark things.” A few tears spilled over and she wiped them hastily, resettling against Camille’s chest. Camille resumed her hair playing, still unsure what to say. Sally never talked about her mom, despite everything that had transpired between them during the year, that part of her was still so guarded, hidden away somewhere deep inside herself. Camille hated the lost feeling that had settled in her gut the longer she thought about it.

“At least you get it honest.” Her half-hearted tease earned her a smirk so she took the liberty of kissing the top of Sally’s head before resting her chin atop it. “What happened to her?”

Sally swallowed and her hand found one of Camille’s. “There was an accident at work. I had just gotten a letter from her the day before, the letter you gave me, remember? And then the next day, there were people from the Ministry here. They pulled me out of class and told me what had happened. It was awful. I completely fell apart, right there in some random hall. I don’t even remember what class I was in beforehand. And then they took me aside and started interrogating me, trying to see if I knew something they didn’t. Something I shouldn’t. I was so upset; I could barely even process the news, let alone their questions. If it wasn’t for Herrnstein basically kicking them out, I don’t know what could have happened.” She took a deep breath and wiped away a few of the tears that had fallen while she talked. “So I went home for about two weeks. Never did find out the full details of what happened to her, but we had her body. We got to bury her. That’s more than most families get when someone works there.” She shrugged and gave Camille a bashful look. “I’m talking too much. Sorry to dump all this on you.”

“No! No, I asked. I’m glad you can tell me this stuff.” Camille rubbed small circles on Sally’s palm with her thumb. “So that’s why they worry?” She nodded her head toward the lake, where the others were still messing with each other and wading in the water. “Because of your mom?”

“Yeah,” she said with a sigh. “Mostly because of me though. When I came back I was a bit neurotic about the whole thing. They’d tell you I was obsessed, but I think it was mostly normal. I threw myself into the research of magical objects that cause death as soon as I got back. I didn’t really speak to anyone for days, maybe weeks. It’s all a bit of blur to me. I was so consumed with my grief at the time, and really I was digging for information because I didn’t really know what happened to her. Anybody would have done it. I think I just let it go on too long.” She went silent. Camille waited. “But, in the course of all that, I found out it’s all actually very interesting; dark objects, death in magic, the mystery and research behind it. And there’s still so much more to do. I fell in love with it.” She sat up then so she could properly smile at Camille. “They just worry I’m in it for the wrong reasons.”

Camille nodded. She could see their logic. Even if Sally couldn’t tell, Camille could sense a slight defensiveness, a desperation, in the way she explained it all. But she was also Sally. She knew her own faults. Beside the point: If Sally said she could do it, Camille believed her. It was just that simple.

“They just care about you.” Camille nudged her shoulder. “They want you to be happy and safe and all that.”

Sally took Camille’s hand and leaned her forehead against hers. “Well, I’m definitely happy.”

Camille felt her face flush and smile break across her face. “Thank god for that.”

Sally laughed and kissed her, and then sat up next to her against the tree and leaned her head on her shoulder.

Camille still felt the flush in her face as she built up to the courage to prod her further, even though she’d already shared so much. “So, I still have another question.”

Sally didn’t stiffen this time. Instead she gave Camille’s hand a small squeeze. “Go ahead.”

“Alright.” Camille took a deep breath. “So this Department of Mysteries thing. Can you, umm, keep uhh, seeing people?”

Sally turned her head and Camille felt her whole face go a new shade of red at the mischievous smile on her girlfriend’s face. “What’s it matter to you, Mrs. Winthrope?” Sally’s voice was too sweet, borderline sultry. Camille swallowed hard.

“I just – Jesus fuck, don’t look at me like that. I hate you.” Sally laughed and Camille took the moment to take a deep breath and turn to face her head on. “I don’t want to lose you. I love you, and I will support you no matter what you do, but I just – I can’t think about anything beyond this, right here. It just doesn’t make sense.”

Sally bit her top lip before smiling at her again. “Cam, you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” She leaned in and kissed her, soft and sweet. “I love you. Even if it’s hard, I don’t want to lose this either. I don’t care what it takes.”

Camille blushed again and fiddled with the blanket. “Alright. Good. Glad we’re on the same page.”

Sally could only laugh and snuggle up to her again, leaning her head on Camille’s shoulder. “You’re so cute when you blush.”

“Shut up.”

Sally giggled and fell silent again as they people watched in their contentment.

“So, since you just declared your eternal love for me,” Camille started, earning an elbow in the ribs, “I think it’s high time we move on from deep knowledge of one another’s past and onto the real meat of things.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sally asked with a laugh.

“Indeed.” Camille was using every ounce of her self-control to remain serious. “Now, you must answer these questions honestly, or else this entire relationship is worthless.”

Sally barked out a laugh. “Alright, if you do too.”

“Fair’s fair. Right. What is your middle name?”

“Louise. Yours?”

“Edith.”

Sally choked on the very air she was breathing and looked up at her with wide, delighted eyes.

“No mocking!” Camille cried, with a serious voice that wavered with laughter. “No mocking, or I will leave you right this second.”

Sally nodded. “Alright. My turn. Favorite color?”

“Navy blue.”

“House loyalty bullshit,” Sally muttered, teasing. “Mine’s maroon.”

“Where do you want to travel someday, if you could go anywhere?”

“The US. Or India. I’m really interested in the magical histories of both, if I’m being honest. You?” Sally returned.

“Russia. It’s cold and snowy and their magic is weird and I want to see what the Russian wizarding society is structured like there.”

“Huh. I wouldn’t have expected that.”

Camille shrugged the shoulder Sally wasn’t leaning on. “I’m full of surprises, baby.”

Sally chuckled. “So, eternal love?”

Camille glanced at Sally, but she hadn’t stopped staring at the water. That was probably safer for both of them anyway. “I think so,” she whispered. “I never thought I would feel this, since we’re so young, but, it is what it is.”

“You make it sound like a nuisance.” Sally’s voice was light and tinkling with her teasing.

“It’s definitely not.” Camille’s voice was thicker than she’d have liked. Goddamn emotions. “It’s actually the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Sally squeezed her hand and nuzzled closer, kissed her shoulder. “I think so, too.” She let out an abrupt giggle and covered her mouth with her hand, eyes going wide.

“What? What’s funny?”

Sally was biting back her grin when she looked up. “You haven’t, like, named our kids yet have you? Because I definitely wanted a say in that.” Her laughter leaked into the last few words. Camille shoved her off with a smirk.

“You’re the worst. I bare my heart to you and this is how you treat me. I haven’t even thought of babies yet! Jeez.”

“Whoa!” James shouted from a few feet away, causing them both to look up to where he and Aminah were shin deep in the lake next to the squid. “Did I just hear you both mention babies? Because I would gladly donate my perfect sperm. For the greater good.”

Sally shuddered. Camille groaned and opened her mouth with a retort, but before she could get the words out, Aminah had pushed him into the lake. Sally and Camille shrieked with laughter. Aminah was chuckling and smiling at them with pride when hands emerged and yanked her in as well. Aminah’s scream echoed so loud it made everyone else around the lake pause and stare, causing Camille and Sally to laugh even harder, until there were tears in their eyes. Aminah and James stood up together, soaked and somewhere between pissed and amused. It was the best thing Camille had ever seen.

 

The last day of school was much less somber than Camille expected. The graduation wasn’t really so much that, but more of a celebration. The final feast the night before departure was dedicated to the seventh years mainly, but everyone was rejoicing the end of the year. So much so that the Headmaster even allowed the seventh years to drink at the feast itself, as long as they were of age. And Camille had to admit, if there was a better way to go out than to see almost a hundred students tripping-over-their-own-feet drunk, she didn’t want to know about it.

The following morning was what startled her. Everything was quiet. Probably because most people were hung over, but still. The only sounds were of shuffling feet and the ker-thunk of trunks and other bags being dragged outside to the front of the castle. Camille and Sally were loading their bags into a luggage carriage, waiting for Aminah and James to join them on their trudge down to the lake’s edge, where the boats rested in a fog against the shore. Seventh years rode the boats back to the train station, ending it the way they began and all that. Unfortunately, Camille had never ridden them in the first place, but she was allowed to join them regardless. She could tell just from what Sally and the others had told her that this was one of the most revered experiences of a Hogwarts student.

After Aminah and James settled their things into the carriage, they walked down and picked out a boat. The entire scene was haunting, as they could only see a few feet in any direction, fog swirling under their every step. As they got in with others who were ready, there was still a quiet that was almost as palpable as the fog in the way it hung over the group. The castle was now completely hidden: There were only the students and the boats. Camille and the lot were carrying on a conversation, but kept their voices low, as did any others who were talking. She could barely hear anything above a whisper because the small sounds were drowned out by the sound of water lapping against the boats. Once everyone was settled in, everyone fell silent and looked to the shore expectantly.

Hagrid and Headmaster Herrnstein appeared before them, grinning ear to ear. Hagrid, Camille noticed, looked impossibly tired and gray haired all over, but he looked as cheery as ever. Camille felt a bout of affection surge through her, knowing that she had had the privilege to be around such a brave and renowned man. That alone was more than she could have asked for in her experience, and god, had she gotten so much more.

“Today you sit in the same boats you arrived in seven years ago,” Herrnstein began. “You took a journey not only in your education, but in your discovery of yourself. Most of you leave here with your careers aligned, ready to show the wizarding world what you are capable of, what you can accomplish. But even if you take everything you learned her and never use it from this point, remember this: Your magical education and growth does not end here. Keep your minds and hearts open. Continue to experiment and test and create. You are each brilliant and unique. Don’t ever set the limit on what you can do. If you do that, you will make us proud.” The applause and cheers that rose were the loudest sounds Camille had heard all morning. She wondered if the quiet had been intentional. The cheering felt so raucous now, almost scandalous. It filled her up. All her joy and worry and fear poured into her own shouts and her hands as she applauded. Herrnstein raised his hands to them, still smiling fondly, and they quieted again. “With that I leave you. Safe travels to you all. And remember, Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home.”

Cheers erupted all around as they boats began to move across the lake. The wind whipped Sally’s hair into Camille’s face and Camille could practically feel her own hair tripling in size due to the fog. Aminah and James nearly fell out of the boat with their laughter (or Camille shoving them, it really couldn’t be clear). By the time the lot of them reached the other side they were returned to their normal, boisterous selves. Camille smiled at the scene, feeling herself closer to normal than she had all day, the steel feeling of dread in her gut only now uncurling. She slipped her arm around Sally’s waist as they made their way onto the train and settled into their compartment of choice with Aminah and James in tow.

The Scottish countryside whipped by in a blur. Camille couldn’t help but chuckle at the clichéd symbolism there, but she would be lying if she said that it wasn’t how the year had felt. So much had changed and been accomplished in a small amount of time, in herself and in the school. She looked at Aminah, who, now laughing and eating sweets with James, had gotten her dream job in Hollywood. She was to have a week of holiday with her parents in Manchester, and then she was off to LA. Permanently. Even though Camille took some small comfort in the fact that they would be in the same country, with it being at the other end of it, it might as well be the same as the others.

James was in the same boat with Camille (pun intended), as they were both starting their respective roles of magical law enforcement the following Monday, James as an Auror and Camille and a Detective Inspector, giving them only a weekend before becoming immersed in adult life. Camille was eighty percent sure that she would be spending that time packing to move into her new apartment. After all, Virginia was a long way from D.C. Not that she couldn’t apparate, but it felt more authentic to move, become fully a part of it. But at the end of the day, it was all very intense and too much and so fast; Camille had barely had a moment to catch her breath.

The worst of it was Sally. She was getting a week’s holiday before she started, much like Aminah. She was spending most of it with her Grandma and some of it visiting Camille at home and meeting her parents. That part, that, Camille was ecstatic for. But Sally had gotten a letter just a few days ago regarding her new position, stating what was to be expected of her upon starting. The Ministry was providing her lodging and paying the bills for it. Part of that perk meant that Sally could only have contact with those outside the department once a month, where she was allotted one weekend off. Outside of that, her travel was to be to and from between the Ministry and her home, and she was only to communicate with those specifically in her department. Camille had watched the color drain out of Sally’s face as she read it. The knot that had formed in Camille’s stomach as she read it herself still hadn’t fully uncurled. She wasn’t sure that it would.

“Oi, anybody there?”

Camille looked away from Sally’s head, which was leaned against her shoulder, and focused again on Aminah, who was smiling and raising an eyebrow at her.

“What’s going on in there? You look a little green.”

“Please, please don’t puke on me,” James said through a mouthful of chocolate.

Camille kicked at his shin across from her and gave them all a small smile. “Just reminiscing. I was thinking about when we might all be together again like this. How much I’m going to miss it.”

“Hey, now, none of that.” Aminah tossed her a Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans package. “This is hardly the end.”

“Aren’t our lives only technically just starting?” James mused, smirking.

Camille looked down at Sally to find her already staring at her, each of them wearing an identical sad smile. Camille kissed her forehead and sighed, and then turned back to others with a genuine grin. “Sorry. I guess I’m just feeling nostalgic.”

“You mean you’re a sap,” Aminah quipped back, grinning with her tongue between her teeth.

As they all laughed and Camille could feel Sally’s warmth radiating against her and sense the pure joy reaching out of James and Aminah toward them, she wanted to believe they would all feel this way again. And soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!
> 
> Wow, this is it. This is the end. I honestly can't believe it? I've been working on this story for a year this month and it's...finished. 
> 
> There's much less to say this time, since we're here at the close. I do plan to write a sequel to this, I just don't know when? I've already started a fic for another fandom, so we'll see. I hope you enjoyed watching these characters grow and change as much as I did. It's been a hell of a journey, and I'm so grateful to anyone who took the time to read this. You are the purest, kindest, cutest soul in the universe.
> 
> So, without further ado, thank you eternally, and farewell! *hugs and confetti explosions everywhere*

**Author's Note:**

> You are adorable, you know that? Thank you for reading. Even if you never read another chapter after this, thank you. Any kudos or comments are appreciated. You keep on being awesome <3


End file.
